True Sister
by LovingNinja
Summary: Kyo's twin sister, Kiri, comes to stay and help everyone out with their problems, especially some romance problems. And, why is everyone so fond of Kiri? What's her past? KyoXTohru! Might not seem at first but after like the first four or five it will.
1. Orange Cat Doll

Hello everyone!! Well, this is the first thing i've posted, and it's not mine lol. This is my friend lovingninja. She doesn't have an account, so I let her put it on mine.

Disclaimer: Niether me nor my friend own Fruit's Basket, However, my friend DOES own Kiri Sohma, and... I'm left with nothing... lol Enjoy!!

True Sister

Chapter 1

"Finally...I'm back." a girl whispered to herself as she walked through the enterence of Shigure's home.

Tohru, who was outside hanging laundry, noticed the girl. Orange hair? Orange eyes? And...an orange cat doll? Who is she?

"Um, excuse me?"

The girl turned to look at Tohru and smiled. "Hello." The girl was her age and had short orange hair about to the bottom of her ears, and bright orange eyes. She wore a baggy black shirt with baggy camo pants. She also carried an orange cat doll in her arms with an orange backpack on her back.

'She must really like the color orange..'. Tohru thought."H-Hello, I'm Honda Tohru. I live here. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Sohma Kiri."

"Sohma?"

"Yup! I'm here looking for someone."

"W-Who?"

"Kyo."

"K-Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm here to visit him. Is he here?"

"Uh, yes, w-would you like to come inside?"

"Yes! I haven't been in ShiShi-chan's house in a long time!"

"'ShiShi-chan'? You mean Shigure-san?"

"Yeah!"

'I wonder who this girl is?' "W-Well, please follow me."

Kiri nodded and followed Tohru inside the house. After removing her shoes she continued to follow her into the living room.

"Shigure-san! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! There's a guest here! She's come to see Kyo-kun!" Tohru called.

The three men walked down the stairs, Kyo dreading it, thinking it was Kagura.

"Tohru, who's here?" Kyo asked.

"Honda-san?"

"Tohru-kun, who would come here to visit Kyo-kun?"

"Watch it y-!" Kyo almost finished his yelling, but stopped when he saw Kiri. In fact, they all stood frozen.

"K-Kiri?"

Kiri's face lit up with a smile and tears formed in her eyes. "N-Nii-san!" she ran to Kyo and gave him a hug, but surprisingly he didn't transform. Kyo just stood there, concern and confusion on his face as he stared at Kiri the girl who called him Nii-san.

"N-Nii-san?" Tohru questioned.

"Nii-san I've missed you so much!" Kiri cried.

"Jeez, Kiri-kun's here? That's a shock." Shigure sighed.

"I didn't think she would come here." Yuki then too sighed.

"Um, e-excuse m-me, but w-who is she?" Tohru asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Kyo sighed. "Can we go to the table and explain?"

"I think that'd be best for Kiri-kun, she needs to relax." Shigure said.

They all walked into the dining room and sat around the table. Kiri still clinging onto Kyo for dear life.

"So, So who's Kiri-chan?"

"Excuse me, Tohru? I only liked to be called Kiri or Kiri-kun."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tohru apologized, freaking out of course.

"Kiri, don't be mean to Tohru. Don't tease her. Don't confuse her. Do nothing to her."Kyo warned.

"S-Sorry, Nii-san."

"Anyway, Kyo-kun, I think you owe Tohru-kun an explanation." Shigure ordered.

"I was getting to that!" Kyo snapped. "Well, Kiri is my younger sister. She's my twin."

Tohru almost fainted. 'T-T-T-Twin S-s-s-s-s-s-sister?! K-k-k-k-k-k-k-kyo-kun has a twin sister!?'

"Honda-san, are you all right?" Yuki asked from concern.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes! I-i-i-i-i-i-it's j-j-j-j-j-just a sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shock"

"You mean you never told her about me Nii-san?" Kiri pouted.

"I'm sorry, Kiri, it's just..."

"It's just that we weren't sure if or when you would come back." Shigure plainly answered.

"Back? Where was she before?" Tohru asked regaining from her shock.

"Honda-san, she was sent away, by Akito."

"A-Akito-san? Why?"

"Because, I made him angry." Kiri explained.

"How?"

"I was trying to find the way to break the curse, and at the same time, I was trying to cinvince the others to get a back bone and stand up to Akito. I even said that to his face. Just because I'm not part of the zodiac, doesn't mean I'm not important to this family. It doesn't mean, I'm not like them. I'm cursed too"

Tohru was once again shocked. "That's why, That's why"

"That's why Nii-san didn't transform, yes."

"H-How?"

"It's because, we're twins. We were born together, and the cat split in two."Kyo explained. Now, Tohru did faint. Too much shock and information.

'Well, I wonder who this girl is? She seems special...I wonder why she's here? And, I wonder why Nii-san doesn't want me to do anything? This, should be interesting.' Kiri thought as the men gathered around Tohru and tried to wake her.

"Tohru?! Are you all right?!" Kyo yelled shaking her by the shoulders to wake her up.

"H-Huh? Wh-What happened?" Tohru asked, immediatley sitting up.

"You, fainted. After what Kiri and I told you." Kyo explained helping her sit up straight. "Where is Kiri-kun."

"She went to the bathroom, said she felt sick or something."

"Sick?! She's not sick!" Shigure yelled coming into the room, dragging Kiri in by her shirt collar. He was obviously mad.

"So, sorry, ShiShi-chan. I didn't mean it." she said casually.

"What'd she do this time?" Kyo asked.

"She wrecked my books! She tore out every page of my beautiful books."

"Right, beautiful isn't what I'd call it." she snickered.

"Kiri."

"Nii-san, I was bored." she pouted. "I want to see the others."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Yuki stated, also coming into the room with a wash cloth for Tohru.

"Why not, Yuckie-chan?"

"Akito might get mad. And, don't call me 'Yuckie-chan'! I told you that before."

"Sorry, sorry! Besides, you think I care about Akito"

"Kiri...don't even go there"

"Nii-san, you people need a freakin backbone"

"Here, Honda-san, just ignore her." Yuki whispered as he handed her the cloth.

"Thank you." she said, taking the clothe and wiping her face. 'I-I thought she was so nice! Why did she change?'

"Kiri! I told you before! Don't bother!"

"No, Nii-san I have to! It's for the good of everyone! I just want them to be happy! I want them to live! Beyond the curse! Akito's holding them back"

Slap! Kyo slapped her across the face.

"K-kiri, just, forget it." he said.

Tears formed once again in her eyes and she ran out of the room.

"Kiri-kun!" Tohru called.

"Tohru-kun, let her be."

"Why?"

"She's like her big brother, she just needs to be alone."

Tohru was silent. All of this was happening so fast it was hard for her to understand. Who was Kiri? She looked at Kyo. He just stood in the same place, just standing there with nothing but hurt on his face. Tohru then looked to where Kiri sat, the doll of the orange cat sat there alone.

Kyo finally moved, which caused everyone to stare at him.

"Kyo-kun."

"I'm going to the roof." was all he said before slamming the door shut behind him.

Tohru then looked at Yuki and Shigure. "Who is Kiri-kun"

"Kiri, is..." Yuki tried to start, but couldn't find words.

"Different." Shigure answered. "She's not like the rest of us who are cursed."

"Like Kyo-kun?"

"No, she's even different from him."

"How then?"

"Kiri-kun, is half cat, and she always hated herself for that. She's a loving person like you, but also she can be a pain in the butt. She has hated herself because she is the half who doesn't transform into the monster. Kyo- kun is the only one. Kiri feels like, if she was born first, she could have had the monster. She has been trying to find the way to break the curse, like some people we know. She also tried to give us a back bone as she calls it. Every night she would come to our houses and tell us what life would be like if we tried to live our own lives"

"Kiri, tried to convince us that we shouldn't pay attention to the bond." Yuki continued. "She said that we should act like Akito was just a normal person, and we should treat ourselves that way too. Not act like we're cursed. For years she went in the order of the zodiac. I was the one she always visited first. Then, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Momiji, Hatori, Nii-san, Rin, Hiro, Ritsu, Kureno, Shigure, and lastly Kagura. Every night. A new story, new hope. She tried to make us feel equal to 'God' and normal people. We were still young. We didn't realize it, but deep down, she was trying to also set herself free, and Kyo. So she too can think of herself and Kyo as equals. Even though, she still tried to help us all the most"

"She, just wants you all to be happy"

Shigure and Yuki nodded.

Shigure began to speak."Every time something went wrong she tried to fix it, for everyone. When Akito-san would do something to one of us, she'd yell at him. She was always hurt from her fights with him. She was especially mad when it came to her brother. Every New Year's, she'd come to the banquet and yell her promise right in Akito-san's face. Until five years ago, Akito-san ordered her to leave, far away. At first she wouldn't listen, but he threatened her, that if she didn't leave he'd..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to say. Especially since Kyo-kun is here"

"Shigure, I didn't know what the threat was either, could you tell me?" Yuki asked.

"Akito-san told me not to tell, Yuki-kun. Are you trying to get me in trouble with 'God'? " Yuki glared at him.

"Why don't you ask her yourselves?" Shigure asked, then left the room.  
"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be Honda-san, you didn't do anything."

"I pried, that was wrong of me."

"She would've told you herself anyway. I bet she was planning on doing that when you woke up"  
Tohru stared at Yuki, then smiled.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun." She stood up and layed the clothe on the table.

"I'm going to look for her."

"I'll be waiting right here."

Tohru smiled once more and ran outside. Where would she be? Wait! She's like Kyo-kun! So, she might be..."I'm going to the roof" The roof! Tohru ran to the ladder and climbed up to the roof.

When she crawled onto the roof, she saw a crying Kiri being held in the arms of a crying Kyo. Kyo's tears went down silently, while Kiri's went down with sobs.

"I-I'm s-s-so, so-so-r-r-y! Nii-Nii-s-s-san."

"It's okay, I know. I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to hit you."

"N-No! I-it's m-my, my fault."

"Hey, don't cry okay? I'll take you to see Shishou later, how's that"

Kiri didn't answer, she just held on to her brother tighter. Kyo kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Nii-san, did you see it? I brought our toy."

"Yes, I saw it."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm glad you're back, and that you brought our toy.

'Kyo-kun...he really is a good brother...and a good person.' Tohru smiled as she stepped back on the ladder, not wanting to spoil the happy moment.

"Please, Tohru-chan, don't go"

Tohru stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around to see Kyo looking surprised to see her, and Kiri with a soft smile.

"T-Tohru, why are you here"

"I was looking for you and Kiri-kun, I wanted to talk more, if that's okay? I really didn't mean to interrupt you two"

"It's okay!" Kiri laughed. "Come over, sit next to Nii-san and me"

Tohru slowly walked towards them and sat between both of them, making it a triangle. Tohru then looked at Kyo, his eyes and cheeks red from crying, tears were still in his eyes. Are those because he missed Kiri-kun? Or, because he hit her?

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Kyo asked. He was a little uncomfortable and wanted to leave quickly, knowing that Tohru saw him cry wasn't the best thing in the world.

"Kiri-kun and Kyo-kun! I want to know more about you two as twins"

There was a moment of silence. "Well, there's not much to tell." Kyo said.

"What about your toy? The cat doll"

"Oh, that? It's a toy that I would carry around with me and force Nii-san to play with me and it. Shishou bought it for me"

"Kyo-kun, you didn't like the toy"

"Not really...You know, I'll go inside, you guys can talk about whatever you want." Kyo said as he stood.

He walked over to the ladder and climbed back down. When he entered the house, Kiri looked at Tohru.

"You know it, don't you"

"What"

"How Akito's a girl, and how Kureno isn't part of the zodiac curse anymore"

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. 'I thought Kureno-san, Shigure-san, Ayame-san and Hatori-san were the only ones who knew! I thought that no one but Akito-san knew about Kureno-san!' "Y-Yes"

"Don't act so surprised. I'm different from them. I can see things they don't"  
Tohru was silent.

"About that toy. My brother always hated it"

"Why"

"Because it's an orange cat"

Duh, why didn't she see it before? It's a cat!

"Why do you have it then"

"It was after my mother died, and Shishou took us in. It was our first birthday with him. He took us to the toy store, since he didn't know what we wanted"

Flashback

"Shishou! Look! I want this! Is that okay?" Kyo asked as he ran towards Shishou with a big round blue ball.

"Of course it is! It's your birthday! You can have anything you want!" Shishou said with a smile.

"Thanks Shishou!" Kyo hugged him.

"Um, Shishou"

Shishou looked up from Kyo's hug and saw little Kiri, with long hair to her back, and a purple and blue dress to her knees, holding a cat doll that was orange.

"What is it Kiri"

"Could I have this"

Before Shishou could answer, Kyo walked over to his sister. Kyo raised his hand and smacked the doll out of Kiri's small hands.

"No!" he yelled. "You can't have it! It's stupid! Why would you want a stupid cat doll"

"Kyo, don't say that. If Kiri wants it she can have it"

"No, she can't! I'm the big brother! I say if she can have it or not! I say she can't have it!" Kyo started to cry,

Kiri was already in sobs.

Shishou hugged Kyo to calm him down. "Kiri, why do you want the doll"

"Be-because...it...it rem-minds m-m-me of N-nii-san. I-I wa-ant to n-nev-ver for-forget him"

Kyo pulled away from Shishou and turned to look at Kiri. He had made his little sister cry, and all she wanted was to love him...Kyo walked once more to Kiri and hugged her.

They both fell to their knees as they cried with eachother loudly, with Kyo repeating that he was sorry. Shishou smiled and grabbed the ball and the cat, and payed for them before coming back for the two kittens.

End of Flashback

"Nii-san, would never play with it. Everytime he saw me playing with it, he'd get mad at me. There were times though when he would play with me with that doll. It was not only our curse, it was our toy as well"

"You really love Kyo-kun, don't you"

"Yes, he's the most important person in the world to me. I'll do anything for him"

"Um...Kiri-kun"

"Yes"

"A-Are you...are you in"

"In love with Nii-san"

Tohru nodded. Kiri laughed.

"No! No way! That's just plain weird! He's my twin brother"

"I'm s-sorry"

"I don't blame you for that though. I know who's in love with who. Yu-chan for a classmate. Hatsu-kun is in love with Izu-chan. Ki-chan for Hi-chan. Moji-san...not yet. Hari-sama...not yet, or anymore.Yame-kun...maybe his assisstant Mine-chan-chan, or no one. Izu-chan for Hatsu-kun. Hi-chan for Ki-chan. Ri-san-chan for, maybe ShiShi-chan's editor. Kuno-kun, is for a random girl. ShiShi-chan for Akito. Kagu-san, she loves no one"

"But, Kagura-san is in love with Kyo-kun"

"No, she isn't. She pretended to love him. For her own selfish reasons. So she wouldn't feel so low of herself. You can even ask Nii-san"

Tohru was quiet. How could this girl know so much and be gone for so long?

"Nii-san, is for you"

"Huh"

"Nii-san, is in love with you"  
Tohru blushed. "I-I don't think Kyo-kun...I'm sure he would have said something"

"By the look on your face I say that you love him too"  
Tohru blushed brighter. "I-I"

"I won't tell anyone anything. I know a lot. About everything. For some reason, I was born with a gift to see things. I don't know why though"

"Kiri-kun, how do you know so much when you were gone for so long"

"My brother. Because we are one spirit. In my dreams, I can see through his eyes. And he can see through mine"

"Why did you leave? How did Akito-san threaten you"

"ShiShi-chan loves to talk about me." she smirked. "Akito threatened to hurt everyone everyday until I left. Including my brother. So, I left"

"You, are a kind person, Kiri-kun. That's what I've heard from Yuki-kun and Shigure-san. I believe it"

"Don't, I'm anything but kind, I'm a cruel unforgiving, hateful person. Nii-san is the one who is kind. Wait until I stay here longer. Soon, even you will hate me too"

"Shigure-san said that you hated it when someone was hurt especially by Akito-san. How did you feel about Hatori-san, when he was hurt"

"I tried to kill her. I tried to kill Akito. We got into a fist fight, I could've killed her. They all stopped me, even Hari-sama. I cried and hugged him, he forgave my actions, but I wasn't sorry. Even now, since the first day I met her, I want to kill Akito. I've wanted to kill many people"

"Who?"

"I guess I wanted to kill everyone's parents, except for maybe Hi-chan's mom and Ri-san-chan's mom. I hated their parents for allowing them to be so miserable. And, all those people who made fun of them. I just wished them dead, especially Akito"

"That proves you're a good person. If you want to protect them"

"You still don't get it, a good person wouldn't want someone dead. You're a good person, do you want anyone to die by your hands"

"N-No, but"

"My brother just wishes people dead, he wants to hurt them with his hands. Not kill them. He is a good person. I want to kill people with my own hands. I'm a horrible person." Kiri smiled as she looked at Tohru.  
"K-Kiri-kun...I"

"Will you be my friend? Tohru?"

"Of course I'll be your friend!" Tohru looked upset like she was about to cry. She still didn't fully understand Kiri, but she did just meet her. She did want to be her friend.

"Kiri! Tohru! Get down now! Dinner's ready!" Kyo called.

"Ready"

"Did you foget? Nii-san is actually a good cook." she laguhed.

"Hey, did you two hear me"

"Yes, coming Nii-san!"Kiri grabbed Tohru's hand. "Come on"

"Right"

"I want to go to school with you guys, and live here too!" Kiri yelled in the middle of dinner.

"What? Where's this coming from?" Kyo asked.

"Why do you think I'm here?! Not just to say hi and leave"

"Kiri"

"Why do you have to live here?! You book wrecker!" Shigure cried.

"Kiri, I don't think that would be best, you're too sensitive to things, school might not be the best thing." Yuki said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Tohru stated with a smile.

"Yay! I knew I could count on you Tohru!" Kiri hugged Tohru.

"Tohru, think about it"

"Kyo-kun, I know you're worried, but I think having Kiri-kun could be a good thing. You two are siblings who love eachother. You are one spirit. You need to be together"

Everyone sighed. "All right. I'll call the school tonight after dinner." Shigure said.

"You're lucky you came just in time, too. School doesn't start in another week." Kyo said.

"I always have perfect timing with everything!" Kiri boasted.

"Unfortunately."

"Kiri-kun, do you take martial arts with Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah! I'm the best too! I can even beat Yu-chan"

"We were kids back then, I'm better now. I could beat you any day." Yuki glared.

"Wanna try that, Yuckie-chan"

"Please, don't fight! Please!" Tohru started to freak out.

"All right, Honda-san, we won't fight. Just calm down"

"Tohru, you're so cool!" Kiri yelled with a hug.

"God, I hate women." Kyo sighed.

"Not, true Nii-san! I know you love two women"

"Who would that be"

"Me...and...Tohru"

"How the hell did you come up with that one"

"Nii-san, don't hide it. You know I can see what you see and feel what you feel. Your heart has a special

place for Tohru, and deep down you wish to tell her. You are just to shy and scared!" she teased, giggling.

Kyo blushed. Tohru blushed.

Kyo stood up and walked up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. "Go to hell Kiri"

"I love you too!" she laughed.

"Did I miss something here?" Shigure asked, now just getting off the phone.

"Kiri came up with this idea that Kyo loves Honda-san"

"Well, that's nothing new. We all know it"

"Then, he left. Too embarrassed I guess"

"Once again, nothing new"

"You're kidding! Kyo-kun could never love me"

Right, they weren't suppose to tell her...crap.

"Sorry, Tohru-kun! It was a joke a joke!"

"Sorry, Tohru-kun! It was a joke, a joke!"

"Yeah, Honda-san, it was just a joke. Don't get worked up about it."

"Okay."

'Jeez, these guys really need a freakin back bone, especially Nii-san.'


	2. School

**True Sister**

**Chapter 2 School **

After a couple of days of waiting Kiri recieved an envelope with the entrance test. After another couple of days she found out she passed with flying colors.The men sighed and Tohru and Kiri hugged each other and jumped up and down from excitement. Now, Kiri was getting prepared, for tomorrow is the first day of school.

"Kiri-kun?" Tohru called entering her room, Kiri and Tohru shared the same room.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to borrow my uniform?"

"No thanks, I don't like girly things. If you happen to notice, most of my clothes, all of my clothes are from the guy section."

"Kiri, what did I say about being mean?" Kyo interuppted. The two girls looked at him and he was leaning against the door frame.

"And, what did I tell you about spying on girls?"

"I wasn't spying."

"I wasn't being mean."

Tohru laughed, these two really were the same.

"Anyway, I just came over here to check up on you. Are you nervous?"

"No, but I need to borrow your uniform."

Kyo laughed."Jeez, you'll never change! The school won't like it."

"I.don't.care."

Kyo sighed."All right. I'll just order some new ones tomorrow after shool." He trudged along down stairs to do whatever.

"Kiri-kun, why don't you like girl things?"

"I just don't. I was never a fan of girl clothes. I only wore them when I was younger to make the adults happy. When I turned ten, that's when I started to wear guy clothes."

"It was funny, because even though she'd wear girl clothes, she'd still transform them into clothes for boys."

Once again the girls looked at the door and to their surprise it was Shishou!

"Hey, Tohru-san, Kiri."

"Shishou-san!"

Kiri smiled wide and tears fell once again from her eyes. "Shishou!"

Kiri ran to hug Shishou, and when she wrapped her arms around him, Poof! An orange cat was attached to his shoulder. Kiri didn't care, she cuddled against him as a cat. And Shishou smiled as he pet her, happy to hold her again. Tohru smiled with some tears in her eyes, happy to see such a wonderful reunion.

"All right, I'm gonna put you down so you can get dressed." Shishou told Kiri as he set her down on the floor. "I'll see you two downstairs." he waved and walked down stairs, then poof! Kiri was naked sitting in the hallway. She quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on and dragged Tohru down to see her father.

The four males sat around the table talking, everyone was smiling. When Kiri opened the door, everyone turned to look at her and Tohru.

"My, my, you sure have grown into a beautiful young woman." Shishou said.

"A young woman who hates my poor precious books." Shigure pouted.

"I said I was sorry." Kiri stated sitting next to Shishou and Tohru sat next to her. "It's been too long. How's Kunimitsu?"

"Fine, fine. How are you? Where have you been? Did you make any friends? Did you keep up your trianing? Was it fun?"

"Shishou, please calm down. It was all right. I missed you though, I missed everyone. I did keep up with my training. I've gotten better."

"I wonder what would happen if Akito-san found out?" Shigure questioned.

"Let's hope we don't have to find out." Shishou chuckled nervously.

"I'm going to tell him I'm here soon." Kiri stated.

Everyone looked at her.

"Kiri, are you sure that's wise?"

"Kiri, you'll get hurt if you do that!" Kyo yelled.

"Kiri, maybe you shouldn't" Yuki insisted.

"I think Kiri-kun should go ahead and tell Akito-san." Shigure smiled.

"What?"

"Shigure, if you tell Akito, I'll kill you." Kyo threatened.

"I'm not going to tell. Kiri-kun will."

"Yep, I'm going to the main house to see everyone next week." Kiri confirmed.

"Kiri-kun, maybe you should rethink-"

"No, Tohru, I'm suppose to be here. Akito can't change that."

Silence. "Shishou, will you spend the night here?"

"Well, I'm not really sure, that I should."

"Kazuma-san, go ahead, I think it would be fine!" Shigure agreed.

"You can take my room Shishou." Kyo said.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Shishou..."

"Kyo..."

"Kiri..."Kiri said her name randomly.

"Kiri! Don't interrupt me and Shishou!"

"Nii-san, I couldn't help myself. It was too funny."

"Do you see anyone laughing?" he glared.

"No, but I bet they're laughing in their minds."

"Kiri.you.are.the.most.annoying.person.I've.ever.known."

"I love you too Nii-san."

"Anyone know what we were talking about?" Yuki asked.

"No...but, Shishou's spending the night, and that's all that counts."

"That reminds me." Shishou pulled out a camera from his coat pocket. "When I heard you were here, I brought the camera over so we could take a picture together."

"Yay! Nii-san! You take the picture!"

Kiri grabbed the camera from Shishou and shoved it into Kyo's hands. She dragged Shishou to the side away from the table and posed with him, holding hands in the air like champions. Then, Shishou took back the camera and took a picture of Kyo and Kiri. Kyo stood behind Kiri, since he was still very tall compared to her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her head, and she just held on to his arms. After that, Shishou gave the camera to Shigure and took a picture of the three together. Shigure was petting Kyo on the head, Kyo was telling him to stop with his left arm around Kiri and Kiri laughed. More pictures were taken that night. Yuki getting mad at Kiri for playing with his hair. Shigure ruffling Kiri's hair hard to get back at her for the books, her scratching his arm. Kiri and Tohru hugging as if they were friends since they were born. A cute picture where Kiri was pushing Kyo towards Tohru to kiss her, Kyo was blushing while yelling at Kiri to stop pushing and to shut the hell up. A picure of all the Sohmas together. And, a picture of the new family of five in Shigure's house.

It was decided that Shishou would stay in the girls' room, so that way the girls could stay downstairs like a slumber party. Though, it wasn't much of a party, since Tohru fell asleep after a half an hour leeving Kiri wide awake to do as she pleased. She ended up watching the play with Tohru and Kyo, in fact she watched it over and over again. There was always her favorite part that she loved to watch, she fell asleep at two in the morning.

"Come on, Kiri! We don't want to be late!" Kyo yelled waiting at the front door with the others.

"Honda-san, when exactly did you two go to sleep lastnight?"

"Well, I fell asleep, after about an half an hour."

"That doesn't mean Kiri fell asleep too. Knowing her she passed out sometime pass midnight." Kyo sighed.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Kiri yelled, jumping down from the stairs. "Well, how do I look?" She was dressed in Kyo's uniform, only her shirt was unbuttoned, and a yellow sleeveless shirt was underneath. With her short hair and all, she looked like a small freshman boy.

"You look adorable Kiri-kun!" Tohru squealed as she hugged Kiri.

"Just like a boy!" Shishou chuckled. "Now, gather around, I want to take a quick picture of the four of you before you go."

They quickly gathered to where Tohru stood to the end right, Yuki stood to the end left and Kyo and Kiri were in the middle. They said their good byes and left for the new school year.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kiri yelled in the halls.

"Yeah, for you." Kyo sighed.

"Why do you say that Nii-san?"

"Prince Yuki!!!!!! You look so handsome!!!!" Some girls yelled.

"Kyo-kuuuuuun! You are way hotter this year!!!!!!!" more girls yelled.

The two "Gods" sighed. "That's why..."

"Oh my who's that little cutie?!" a girl screamed. Instantly a tide of girls ran towards Kiri, and encircled her.

"Who are you?!"

"Sohma Kiri."

"Sohma?! Does that mean you're related to the other cute Sohmas?!"

"Yes, they're all my cousins, except Kyo, he's my older twin brother."

"Twin brother?!"

More questions came to Kiri as the girls grew more interested.

"Poor Kiri-kun!" Tohru cried.

"This is exactly why I told her not wear my uniform! She attracted attention because she looked like a guy." Kyo yelled.

"Hey! Tohru! Prince! Orangey!"

The three that were called turned and saw Arisa and Saki.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru greeted happily and hugged her best friends.

"It's been a while!" Arisa laughed.

"Greetings..." was all Saki said.

"H-Hello." Yuki said nervously.

"Whatever...Yankee." Kyo sighed.

"Orangey."

"I'm gonna kill you one day Yankee."

"Go ahead and try ORANGEY!"

"Excuse me, but who is that? The one that looks like Kyo?" Saki interrupted.

"Yeah, who's that guy the girls all swarmed after?"

"That's my cousin." Yuki answered.

"Another Sohma? Man, they're ruling the school! So, does that mean he's your cousin too, Orangey?"

"She's my younger twin sister."

"WHAT?! Orangey has a twin sister?! We have to get her out!"

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Are you kidding me?! She'll get eaten alive by those fan girls!"

"She's got a point" Kyo sighed.

"I'll get her!" Tohru announced.

"No don't!"

Too late, Tohru ran into the sea of girls, and came back out...being carried away by Kiri. Kiri set her down sitting against the wall. "Too bad she fainted. Someone knocked her hard on the head and she, well, you get the idea." she chuckled nervously.

"Hey, introduce yourself." Kyo ordered.

Kiri turned to Arisa and Saki and smiled. "Hey there! I'm Sohma Kiri! Nice to meet ya!"

"Uotani Arisa."

"Hanajima Saki."

"Sake?"

"No, Saki."

"Oh, I get it!"

"Huh? W-what happened?" Tohru asked coming out of the fan girl induced her coma.

"You tried to save me and you passed out." Kiri explained.

"I'm so-so sorry I couldn't help you Kiri-kun!" Tohru cried.

"Tohru, don't cry I'm glad you tried to save me!" Kiri cried too, hugging her.

Everyone else sweat droped from the drama.

"Hey, can we get the hell outta here?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, we don't want to be late for class on our first day." Yuki said sternly.

"Yes, onward to victory!" Kiri shouted pumping her fists into the air.

"Jeez, she's nothing like you Orangey!" Arisa exclaimed.

"Yeah, me and Nii-san aren't even close to being the same but at times we are!"

"Like when?"

"The answer to your question will come in the near future!"

"What are you a fortune cookie?" Kyo asked annoyed at how his sister was acting.

"Maybe I am!"

Lunch time, perfect to hang out relax, and for a reunion, meaning a Sohma reunion. Hatsuharu and Momiji were walking to were they expected the group to be, and when everything was in clear sight, Momiji stopped walking.

"What's wrong Momiji?"

"Haru, look, isn't that Kiri?"

Haru looked closer at the group and was shocked. "Yeah, I guess it is! Well, I guess we have to say hi to her as well, besides she is our cousin, right?"

Momiji grew a soft mature like smile as he remembered how Kiri helped him and the others out in the past. "Yeah! That's right!" Momiji started running towards the group and shouted. "Kiri! Kiri! Kiri!"

Everyone looked at the two Sohmas that were coming their way and smiled, especially Kiri."Moji-san!" she ran to her younger cousin and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much!" Momiji cried.

"I've missed you more! You've grown up so much!" Kiri cried back.

"I don't get a hug?"

Kiri looked up and saw her other younger cousin, who was taller.

"Hatsu-kun!" she hugged him as well.

"It's great to see you again Kiri!"

"I'm so happy I get to see you both right now!"

Haru leaned down and whispered. "Does Akito know?"

"Not yet" she whispered back.

"Hey! Haru no fair! I want to hug Kiri too!" Momiji whined.

"You just hugged her." Kyo complained.

"Momiji-kun! Hatsuharu-kun!" Tohru yelled.

"Tohru!"

Tohru held hands with Momiji and they jumped up and down excited to see eachother.

"Well, this group get's bigger and bigger each year, now doesn't it?" Arisa laughed.

"Excuse me, but the Sohmas need to talk, in private." Haru suddenly spoke.


	3. What Kiri Did For Them part 1

**True Sister**

Yay! Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait... I loved your reviews guys! Now...just bare with me as I explain some pasts! I hope you don't hate it!

**Chapter 3 What Kiri Did for Them... **

The five Sohmas walked to the deserted hallways to talk.

"All right, Haru spill, what's with this stupid 'meeting'?" Kyo asked impatiently.

"I needed to ask Kiri questions. Momiji and I don't know what's going on, we're not in your little loop."

"What do you need Hatsu-kun?"

"When did you come back?"

"Last week I believe."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to go to school with Nii-san."

"Why are you back?"

"Haru! Don't ask her something like that!" Momiji yelled.

"Haru, why did you ask that?" Yuki questioned.

"No one ever said she would return. To my knowledge, and probably everyone else, she was still on the other side of Japan."

"Where are you getting at?" Kyo glared.

"I just want to know why she's here. I may not be all that smart, and I'm usually laid back, but this is too important."

"Haru..." Momiji whined.

"I'm here because I want to be, and you're all my family. I can't leave you all here...after what I did for you. I had to see if you guys were all right, if you needed me."

"We do need you Kiri, we'll always need you." Momiji said hugging her.

"Kiri, when are you going to tell Akito?" Haru asked.

"Probably tomorrow, I want to see everyone again."

Haru sighed and smiled. "All right, I feel better now. I'm just glad you're safe and well."

"I know...besides, we're family, we should never have secrets from eachother." Kiri smiled. She grabbed Momiji's hand and Haru's hand and dragged them outside, with Yuki and Kyo following. "Now, time for lunch!"

After lunch they all said goodbye to Momiji and Haru, and left for classes. After school was over, Kiri rushed everyone, including Momiji and Haru, home so she could get started on her homework and finish it. When they did get home they were shocked to see everyone from the zodiac, not including Kureno, was there. Kisa, Hatori, Ayame, Rin, Hiro, Ritsu, and Kagura. Kisa and Kagura ran and hugged Kiri, bursting into tears.

"Kiri! We've all missed you so much!" Kagura cried.

"Kiri-kun, please don't leave us again!" Kisa cried also.

Kiri burst into tears also and hugged them both. "I won't," she told them sweetly."I won't ever leave again."

"Shigure! What the hell is everyone doing here?!" Kyo yelled.

"I just thought, why should Kiri-kun wait one more day? So, I invited them all over." Shigure grinned.

After Kagura and Kisa let go, Kiri and the other three residents quickly threw their stuff on their beds and ran back downstairs, to where everyone waited patiently. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo all came down at the same time. Tohru sat with the girls, and Yuki and Kyo sat next to Shigure. When Kiri came down right after them she still had many tears in her eyes, like Yuki said she was very sensitive about things. Since Kiri already hugged two of the girls, she next hugged Rin, which surprised Tohru.

_I guess Kiri-kun must be very special if Isuzu-san is hugging her._ Tohru thought.

Next to get a hug was Ritsu, who was crying dramatically which only made Kiri cry more, with a smile. Then, Hiro who looked like he was lost for days and was just found by the only person he knew cared about him. Then, Ayame who was actually shockingly serious, then complimented on her beauty and growth. The last was Hatori, who had a soft smile on his face as he embraced his younger crying cousin.

"Hari-sama...are you all right? Is your eye hurting?"

"No, not anymore...you need to stop fussing over it, I'm a doctor now."

"I know...I love you Hari-sama."

"I love you too."

Kiri turned to the others."I love all of you." she said with tears streaming down her face.

"We all love you too." Momiji smiled warmly. Everyone nodded, with some 'yeah's and 'of course's.

Hatori sat down and Kiri sat down next to him, leaning against his left arm, letting the tears dry on her face. "So, have you all been well?" Kiri asked.

"Yes! We have all been blessed with terrific health and a great doctor in our family, our very own Tori-san! And, love has striken some of us through the years!" Ayame announced.

"Yes, I know, Yame-kun. I know who loves who, but I don't think I have to announce names." Kiri smiled.

"Tohru-kun! You must be wondering about what Kiri-kun has done for each of us!" Shigure said with a smile.

"W-well, I have been wondering for a while..." she admitted, a little ashamed.

"We could tell you." Ritsu told her.

"Well, I would like to know."

"Fine, I'll go first." Yuki announced.

"It was back when we were younger, after I first met Akito. One day, out of no where Akito told me that no one needed me, and that my world was dark. I was starting to believe it, until Kiri came."

"Wait! Please, don't talk about this! I don't want to hear it!" Kiri begged.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"I just don't want to hear it, it makes me feel like I saved the world."

"You saved our worlds." Kisa said.

"You make me sound like a saint. Go ahead tell her, I'll be up in my room doing homework." she said before leaving. Everyone watched her leave and waited for her door to close before someone said something.

"I wonder why she didn't want to hear it?" Tohru asked.

"It's because Kiri isn't the type who loves to get praised, she hates it. She's kind of modest, like you Tohru." Kyo explained.

"Anyway, like I was saying..."

Flashback

_A small young Yuki sat in his room crying, like any other night. Like any other night, before she would come. _

_"Yu-chan!" a small voice called. _

_When Yuki looked up, a smile crossed his face. "Kiri!" _

_Kiri was sitting on the windowsill, which she somehow managed to open, she was good at that kind of stuff. She jumped down before hugging the crying rat. "Now, tell Kiri what's the problem. Why are you crying this time?" _

_"Well...it's nothing special." _

_"Yu-chan! What did I say about not telling me things?!" Kiri yelled. _

_"I'm sorry, but it's not that important I'm just being a crybaby." _

_"No, you're not a crybaby. What did that Akito do this time?" _

_Yuki was stunned. He couldn't move. He was shocked. How did she know? Was it that obvious? "W-Well..." _

_"Yu-chan..." _

_"Akito said that because I was cursed, that no one would want me. That's why my mother gave me away to Akito, and my brother won't even talk or come near me. And that we live in a dark world, the two of us." Yuki said between sniffs. _

_Kiri patted Yuki on the head, with a comforting warm smile. "Yu-chan, don't you ever listen to that Akito. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's just jealous because you have a family. Akito is an only child like most of the zodiac. I bet Yame-kun, loves you, but you're just too young for him right now." _

_"Too young?" _

_"Yame-kun was around ten years old when you were born, so of course he won't have time for you. By now, he's almost an adult who needs to plan his life ahead of him. I'm sure that if you were to disappear, he would be frightened and worried, and want to see you like any other brother would. Everyone you know needs you, because they do know you. If you weren't around, then their lives would be different. And, as for your world...if you ask me, it's very bright. If your world was dark then you wouldn't being crying about what Akito said. Don't worry about it, okay?" _

End of Flashback

"It surprised me how at such a young age, she could speak like that. A way a mother would speak to comfort her child who had a nightmare and was crying."

"My turn." Hatsuharu said. "This goes back to after I first met Yuki..."

Flashback

_A stubborn little ox was holding back tears that wanted to come out, but he wouldn't let them. He was sitting on his bed, holding his knees to his chest, sitting in the dark. _

_"Hey, there, Hatsu-kun!" Kiri called. She was standing outside of the window, her arms crossed on the sill. _

_Haru looked at her, then looked away."What do you want, you annoying cat?" _

_"Oh, come on Hatsu-kun. You know I always visit you every night." she said in a playful voice. _

_"So?" _

_Kiri smirked and jumped over the sill as she crouched in front of Haru on his bed with a pouty face. _

_"Would you go away?" _

_"Not until you tell me what's wrong." _

_"I don't have to tell you anything." _

_"Fine then, you stupid cow." _

_Haru glared at her. "What'd you call me?" _

_"A. _

_Haru turned into his "Black" self instantly and pinned Kiri to the bed, pressing down hard on her shoulders making bruises. She didn't move, she didn't cry, she didn't try to get him to let go. All she did was look at his face, and see pain written on it. Her face showed worry, and like always warmth. _

_"Hatsu-kun, I want to help. I thought you already talked to Yu-chan about this." _

_**"I DID! BUT IT STILL HURTS! WHY DO THEY KEEP SAYING IT TO ME?! WHAT DID I DO TO THEM?! I'M NOT THE STUPID OX WHO LET THE RAT RIDE ON HIS HEAD! I'M NOT STUPID!"**__ tears came down his face and landed on Kiri's cheeks. _

_Kiri stroked his hand and smiled."Of course you're not stupid. You're one of the brightest people I know. Compared to Nii-san, I'd say that you're the same level of smartness he is. The ox in the zodiac wasn't being stupid. It didn't let the rat ride it because the rat was better and smarter." _

_**"BUT THAT'S WHAT THEY SAID! THEY SAID THE STUPID OX WAS TOO DUMB TO KNOW THAT THE RAT WAS USING HIM! THE OX WAS AN IDIOT!" **_

_"No, he wasn't stupid, dumb, or an idiot. He was being nice." _

_Haru stopped pressing down on Kiri as his "Black" self started to disappear. He let go of her and looked at her as she sat up, tears still streaming down his face. "How would you know, if the ox was being nice?" _

_"I talked with my spirit! And, it told me what the ox told him! He said that the day after the banquet the ox came to visit to see why he wasn't there. The cat explained that the rat tricked him, and the ox felt sorry, because he was being nice to the rat at the banquet. The rat asked him if he could ride on his head to get to the banquet, because he was so small, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time. The ox agreed and let the rat on his head, and walked to the banquet, and allowed the rat to be first, because he was a nice gentleman. The rat surprisingly thanked him and said that he was greatful for what the ox did for him and that he wanted to repay him someday in the future. Of course the cat got mad and never wanted to talk to the ox again, and that's why you and Nii-san don't get along to this day." _

_Haru was shocked. "Is that what really happened?" _

_"Yes." _

_Haru stared at her smiling face and hugged her. He burried his face in her shoulder as she hugged him and softly rubbed his back. _

End of Flashback

"Back then, I couldn't tell if what she said was the truth or not, but I believed her anyway. What she said, made me feel like I was one of the smartest people in the world and that all of those who called me stupid were just jealous of me."

"Can I go next?" Kisa asked.

"Of course Kisa-san!" Tohru nodded.

"My biggest memory is on my very first day of school..."

Flashback

_The end of the first day of kindergarden, and the end of a horrible day. Small Kisa cried her eyes out as she held her burning cheek, and coughed. _

_"Ki-chan! Are you all right?!" Kiri yelled, jumping into her room from the window and ran towards her younger cousin. "Ki-chan!" _

_"I-I'm all right, Kiri-kun...It's just my cold." _

_"I told you not to go to school today with that cold." _

_"I couldn't help it...it was my very first day of school. I had to go." _

_Kisa covered her mouth and coughed, revealing her reddened bruised left cheek. _

_Kiri glared at it. "Why are you crying? What did Akito do to you?" _

_"He slapped me, don't worry I'm fine." _

_"He slapped you? Why?" _

_"Because while I was at school, since I was so sick, I was weak and I transformed. He slapped me for being stupid and weak. I'm fine though. Hatori-nii-san has been taking care of me." _

_Kiri was pissed. Kiri stood up and walked out of the room. Kisa had to stay at the main house, while Hatori took care of her, so Kiri went in search for Akito. _

_Kisa ran after her as best she could. "Kiri-kun!" _

_Kiri ran to Akito's room and knocked violently on the door. The one to open it was Kureno. _

_"Kiri, what do you want? Akito is sleeping." _

_"Kuno-kun, I need to speak with that damn girl." she whispered harshly. _

_Kureno sighed. "I'm sorry Kiri, but I can't let you come in here." _

_"Kuno-kun, please step aside, I don't want to hurt you." _

_Kureno ignored her plea and tried to close the door, but Kiri pushed her way through, and Kisa was finally catching up. Kureno was knocked down, and Kiri ran to the sleeping Akito. _

_"Wake up!" she yelled. "You bastard wake up!" _

_Akito slowly woke up and glared upwards to see who was yelling at her. "Kiri? What are you doing here? The cat shouldn't be here. Get out you don't belong with us." _

_Kiri picked Akito up by her collar and yelled in her face. __**"Why?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON?! WHAT DID KI-CHAN EVER DO TO YOU?! IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT HER BODY CAN'T TAKE BEING SICK! SHE'S NOT WEAK AND SHE'S NOT STUPID! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ONE TO TALK! YOU'RE ALWAYS LOCKED UP IN YOUR ROOM BEING SICK! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HURT HER! APOLOGIZE!" **_

_"Kiri-kun, please don't!" Kisa begged at the door. _

_Kureno tried to release Akito from Kiri's grip, but Kiri pushed him to the side with one of her hands. _

_"Why do you make such a big deal out of it? All I did was discipline her. She now knows not to go to school while she's sick, I tought her that." Akito smirked. _

_**"YOU LOUSY EXCUSE FOR FLESH! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO HURT YOUR FAMILY! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT THEM! YOU ARE THE HEAD MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY AND ALL YOU DO IS HURT! JUST BECAUSE YOUR LIFE IS MISERABLE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO MAKE THEIR LIVES MISERABLE AS WELL!"**_

_Akito slapped Kiri in the face this time. __**"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU STUPID CAT! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT FAMILY?! THE ONLY ONE YOU HAVE IS YOUR STUPID PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BROTHER! HE'S JUST A STUPID MONSTER!" **_

_Kiri punched Akito in the face, breaking her nose. Akito fell to the ground crying and holding her nose in pain.__**"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! NII-SAN IS A GREATER PERSON THAN YOU! YOU'RE THE REAL MONSTER!" **_

_"Do you know what that monster is? That monster in the envy in the cat's heart. Envy towards everyone in the zodiac, just because he was too stupid to believe the rat." Akito snickered. _

_"Kiri-kun!" Kisa ran to her cousin and hugged her."Please, don't fight anymore! I'm okay!" Kisa started to cough violently. _

_"Ki-chan!" _

_Kisa collapsed on the floor and Kiri picked her up in her arms and ran out of the room, but before she left she said."Akito, we'll continue this later." _

End of Flashback

"Kiri-kun, wanted to make a point to Akito. She helped me. After I woke up, I saw her unconcous beside me. Hatori-nii-san said she got into another fight with Akito and ended up getting beaten pretty badly. She got hurt, to help me. Just because of a bruise on my face. I cried, because I was happy that she was able to do something I wanted to do. Stand up for myself."

Kyo stood up and walked towards the back door.

"Kyo-kun, don't you want to hear everyone else's?" Shigure asked.

"No, I'm done, I've heard it all before. I'll be on the roof if anyone needs me." he walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

"I'll go next." Momiji declared.


	4. What Kiri Did For Them Part 2

**Sorry for not updating in a long time everyone!! I really am! I just haven't been able to get back on sooooooooooooooo….now I am!! Here's more pasts for everyone!!**

**What Kiri Did For Them Part 2**

"Kiri and I were always close," Momiji informed with a smile. "She was always protective of me, like she was my older sister or something. She was harsh sometimes when it came to my family. My mother, and father. She didn't hold any grudges towards Momo. In fact, she loved Momo. But, she said she could never forgive my parents."

Flashback

"_Moji-chan!! Where are you?!" Kiri yelled out, searching for the small boy who she promised to visit on this very day. It had been a little over a month since Momo's birth, and Momiji had been home alone a lot lately, since his father was always out to see his mother and sister. Hatori took care of him whenever he could, but lately things have been hectic, and Akito had become sicker than usual. _

"_Moji-chan!!"_

"_I'm in here!" a soft voice called._

_Kiri smiled and ran down the hall, slowly skidding to a stop before entering Momiji's room. Popping her head in, she saw Momiji writing in a notebook while sitting on his bed. _

"_Moji-chan, you're writing?" she asked as she walked over and stopped right in front of him._

_He looked up from his work. Dropping everything, he smiled a hugged Kiri tightly. "Kiri!! I've missed you so much!"_

_Kiri slightly chuckled. "I saw you last night, right before you fell asleep."_

"_That doesn't mean I can't miss you. That was hours ago, so many things can happen in that amount of time," Momiji pouted._

_Kiri playfully ruffled his hair. "You're so cute sometimes, Moji-chan!" Once again, she glanced at the notebook. She sighed. "You can write now, I feel so old."_

"_Kiri,"Momiji began to laugh, "you're not old! You're only a year older than me!"_

"_Stiiiiiiill. I remember like it was yesterday when you came running towards me for help in learning how to write. Time goes by fast."_

"_You're being dramatic."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_You're short."_

"_Kiri that's not nice! I won't always be short! I'll be taller than you one day!"_

"_Momiji! Keep it down!! I'm trying to sleep!" came a loud, deep, angry voice from down the hall._

"_Sorry Papa!"_

"_Oji-san seems cranky today," Kiri muttered._

"_He's been tired a lot lately. He says that Momo is a needy baby. So he barely has any time to rest."_

"_Moji-chan, have you seen her yet?"_

_Momiji shook his head. "No, I haven't met her yet, but Papa's showed me a picture of her. She's a cute baby! And, Mama seems to be doing better."_

"_That's not right, Moji-chan."_

_Momiji stared at her, confused. "What isn't?"_

"_The fact that you can't see your own little sister."_

_Momiji smiled with a small giggle. "It's fine! It's for Mama, so it's fine! As long as she's doing fine, it'll always be fine!"_

"_Moji-chan!" Kiri shouted, frustrated at how fine Momiji seemed to be with his situation. "Why are you like this?! You should be mad!"_

"_Why would I want to be mad?"_

"_Your mother abandoned you! Your father took her side! They have a daughter, your sister, that you're not allowed to see!"_

"_It's my fault for all of that, so it's all right. I have no reason to be mad."_

_Tears started to form in Kiri's eyes. She hugged Momiji tightly. "You don't get it. It isn't your fault, it's your mother's."_

"_H-How is Mama's fault?" Momiji questioned nervously._

"_She decided that she didn't want you."_

"_But, it was my fault because I'm cursed!"_

"_No! That's not true! Now listen to me!"_

_Momiji flinched at her tone. Even though she was always like this, he could never get over how Kiri yelled sometimes, that it would frighten him._

"_You couldn't help being cursed, understand? It wasn't your choice."_

_Momiji remained silent, waiting for her to continue._

"_You see Moji-chan, when a woman is about to have a baby, she gives a silent oath to God, that says that she'll take care of the baby, love it, and cherish it forever. But, when she turned you away, because you were cursed, she was punished. She became sick, because God was punishing her for not keeping her promise. She should have died. If she did, then everything right now would be easier. Or, at the very least, your father should have left her after erasing her memory. I know he loves your mother dearly, but a parent must hold their child higher than anything else in the world. In a way, your mother isn't the only one to blame, but also your father. Moji-chan, them having another child is wrong. It makes them false parents, for only loving one child, and the other not known of. Moji-chan, I want you to tell them someday. Tell your mother who you are."_

"_No! I-I can't!" Momiji argued, slightly starting to cry. "If I do then Mama will die!"_

"_If she dies, then let her die. Momiji, I understand how you feel, not wanting to be responsible for a parent's death, but if she does die, it won't be your fault. It'll be her fault, for being selfish. I want you to tell her she has a fantastic son, and Momo that she has a wonderful big brother, who loves her very much, and will always protect her. Will you do that for me, one day?"_

_Momiji, crying from Kiri's words, only nodded, before burying his face into her shoulder. She held him tighter, crying also, hating herself for saying such things. She needed to speak her mind though, if she didn't, then what would Momiji do in the end? She could only wonder. How would he be in the future if he thought that everything was his fault? She wasn't sure, if he was going to actually listen to what she said, but as long as he knew what she thought, the truth, she was happy for now._

End Of Flashback

"So, Kiri was always upset about things that associated with my parents. But, she was always trying to make me happier than others. We were really close, and I hope we still are." Tears slowly fell from Momiji's eyes. "I was sad, and lonely after she left. I'm so happy that she's back."

Kisa and Kagura held Momiji. He only cried more in their embrace.

"So," Shigure interrupted, "who wants to go next?"

"Why not Tori-san?!" Ayame yelled excitedly.

"No," was Hatori's one worded response.

"Why not, Haa-san?" Shigure asked, with a teasing smile.

"Because, nothing specific comes to mind."

"Liar."

Hatori glared at Shigure.

Shigure laughed. "Come on, Haa-san! I'm sure Tohru-kun wants to know something! At least a small little memory?"

Hatori sighed. "Fine, I'll just tell one memory." Hatori, after a short while of thinking of a memory, softened his gaze before closing his eyes. "It was a short while before she left. A month or so after I erased Kana's memories."

Flashback

_It was late. 1:07 AM is what the clock said. His head was hurting, his eye was hurting, but most of all, his heart was hurting. Even after so much time had passed, he still couldn't help but wish to kiss her once again. To see her smile, and say his name in a sweet, tender, loving way. _

_Then, out of no where, he heard soft sobbing outside his bedroom window. He sighed. __**She must be doing her nightly rounds again. How many times has been since she first started crying outside my window before I go to get her? **__With another sigh, he lifted himself off from the bed, and went outside. Seeing her, crying into her knees on the ground, he could only stare. _

"_Kiri," he called._

_Hearing her name, her head quickly rose. Her face was red, tears shone brightly on her cheeks. "Hari-sama!!" She ran quickly to him, hugging him tightly, crying._

_Hatori pat her head softly, before picking her up into his arms. Even though she wasn't the little girl she used to be, she was still rather small. She had a little…growing… problem, like Momiji. Hatori effortlessly carried her back into his room, silently, except for her sobs. _

_After reaching his room, he sat down onto his bed, and with Kiri on his lap, made her face him. "Kiri, tell Hari-sama what's wrong."_

_Kiri, still crying, and barely able to look up at him, shook her head. _

"_Kiri, please, tell me. You know Hari-sama doesn't like it when you keep things from him." He gently pushed a stray lock of hair from her glistening face, smiling softly, trying to comfort her._

"_T-Too…lo-long," she whispered._

"_What's 'too long'?"_

"_Everything's…wrong!"_

_Hatori began to look at her strangely. _

"_It's…her fault."_

_Hatori's eyes slightly widened, before relaxing, now knowing what she meant. He sighed and held her tightly. "Kiri, thank you for being concerned, but what happened…it just happened. It was no one's fault."_

"_It was Akito's!" Kiri yelled into his shoulder, clinging onto the fabric of his long sleeved night shirt._

"_Kiri, we've talked about this."_

"_It doesn't change anything! Akito should have let you be with Kana! Then things would be better. You'd be happy again. Akito had no right to hurt you! She…hurt your eye. And, Kana, and your heart. She hurt you Hari-sama."_

_Hatori lightly kissed the top of her head, and stroked her long orange hair. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should've known better."_

"_What was there to be known?! I don't get it!"_

"_The zodiac must stay forever with 'God' and only 'God'. That's the way it works. We're all connected."_

"_Then break away! I know you don't want that little girl telling you what to do all of your life! Just, tell her to back off! You're older! She can't control you! I know you don't want to be owned by her! That you want to get away from her!"_

"_Kiri, I don't want to get away from Akito."_

"_Why not?!"_

"_She's 'God'."_

"_Then, one day, I'll be 'God'! Then, I'll free everyone in the curse!"_

"_Then, when that day comes, I'll be right by your side."_

_Hearing this, Kiri bit her lip slightly, burying her face deeper into Hatori's shoulder. "I don't understand why you would. You don't have to listen to this stupid curse. Hari-sama, why are you this way? Why aren't you mad?"_

_Hatori was silent for a moment, thinking, then rest his cheek on top of her head. "I've always been told that I'm like winter, snow, that I'm cold. Perhaps that's it."_

"_No, that's not true!" Kiri pushed herself away from Hatori to look him straight in the eyes. "You're not winter, Hari-sama! You're not cold! You're warm! Like spring! You're just…the first week of spring, when everything's about to bloom, and people start to get into better moods. And, you're just dormant sometimes, but you can be very warm. That's what you are Hari-sama!"_

_Hatori stared at her, a little shocked at her outburst, and a little at her little speech of how he was. He smiled, then chuckled a bit, causing Kiri's face to flush._

"_What? What's funny?" she questioned, a small little pouty lip on her face. _

"_Nothing," he answered with a smile. "Thank you, Kiri. That was very kind of you to say that."_

"_It's only the truth," she defended, crossing her arms in front of her chest._

_Hatori let out one more chuckle._

"_Um, Hari-sama?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You, what did you think of me, and Nii-san, when we were born?"_

"_What?"_

"_What did you think of us?" she repeated, a look of worry on her face._

_Hatoir's smile only grew. "I thought that I was lucky that I was able to be given two new adorable little cousins. And, I was sad that they were born as the 'Cat' because I knew how things would be."_

"_So, you never hated us?" her eyes glowing with hope._

_Hatori placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead gingerly, causing her face to glow red. "I could never hate My Little Kitten."_

_Kiri hid her face into his chest, arms around his waist in a hug. "That's right. I'm your Little Kitten! And, you're My Hari-sama!"_

"_Yup."_

"_Hari-sama, can I spend the night here?"_

_Hatori went silent._

"_I'll finish talking to everyone tonight, then I'll come straight back. Could I? Please?"_

"_All right, you may spend the night."_

_Kiri smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Hatori's neck, almost choking him in the process. She ran towards his window, opened it and turned back before leaving, saying, "I'll be back in an hour or so!" Then, she was gone._

_With a heavy sigh, Hatori plopped back onto his bed, just staring at the ceiling in thought. __**She wants to be 'God'. Does she know that that's not possible? I wonder what type of 'God' she would be. I wonder if she can find a way to break the curse. I hope that, even though I know what will happen, I want her future to be bright. **_

_It was four o'clock by the time Kiri returned, exhausted, she just laid down silently next to Hatori's sleeping form. Hatori woke up an hour later, due to his alarm clock, and noticed Kiri curled up into a ball, with one small hand clutching onto his sleeve. He quickly dressed, and left with out telling anyone. He was happy to see that, once he arrived at Kazuma's place, the window to her and Kyo's room was still open slightly. He quickly snuck in, and placed the sleeping Kiri that was in his arms, onto her bed, and gently lied the covers over her small form. He smiled before leaving and closing the window, happy that he was able to get her home in time so Kazuma didn't have to worry and think that his daughter had been kidnapped._

End of Flashback

"Wow," Shigure stated, "that was surprisingly touching."

Hatsuharu nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know you guys were so close."

"Well, that's the way it was," Hatori sighed.

Ayame stood up suddenly, causing some to jump in their seats from surprise. "Tori-san's story was so touching that I'm inspired to tell mine!"

"Go ahead, Aya!" Shigure laughed, clapping.

Ayame took a quick side-ways pose, placing one hand on his chin, the other in his hip. "My Story won't be as touching, but I would like to show Tohru a moment, when even as a young child, she was much wiser than I."

Flashback

_It was a long night. The senior class graduated, and Ayame was just getting home from a party at one of the popular seniors' houses. Him being the student body president and a well respected upperclassman, and peer, he just had to go and see everyone for one last time. He was very tired, as he slipped into his room. He threw his jacket into a corner of his room, and dove into his bed, snuggling into his covers._

"_Oi! Yame-kun! Wake up!"_

_Ayame jumped at hearing that small yell, his hearting racing, until he saw Kiri sitting on the foor of his bed. "K-Kiri-kun! What are you doing here? When did you get into my room?!"_

"_I've been here for an hour. I'm here to see you and talk, like I always do. Hari-sama said you'd be late," she explained as she crawled over closer to him._

_**That's right, Tori-san left early to see how Akito was doing.**__ Ayame sighed. "Kiri-kun, as much as I enjoy seeing you, I'm a little tired so if you don't mind…."_

"_But, Yame-kun! This is important!"_

_Ayame kept his gaze on her, then sighed again. "What is it, Kiri-kun?"_

"_It's about Yu-chan!"_

"_Yuki?" he repeated, a little confused. "What about him?"_

"_I want to know, if you've made any progress yet. In being a better older brother."_

"_No, I haven't. I haven't talked to him yet."_

"_I know that. Yu-chan told me. He said that he's decided that he's alone. Since even his own brother won't look at him."_

"_What?!" Ayame exclaimed. "H-He really said that?!"_

"_Yup."_

_Ayame froze, then sighed and laid back down, an arm slung over his eyes. "Oh well, it doesn't matter."_

"_What?! What do you mean it doesn't matter?!"_

"_It just doesn't."_

"_Yame-kun! It does matter!"_

"_Oh? Then tell me. How does it matter?"_

"_He's your younger brother! Which means that you need to get along with him and show him that you love him! Hang out with him! Play with him!"_

"_Kiri-kun, why are you even bothering with this?"_

"_Because, I'm tired of hearing Yu-chan telling me he's all alone. That Akito is frightening him, hurting him. And, now that you're an adult, I want you to do something about it."_

"_Akito….hurts him?"_

"_You're a bad brother. Not seeing how upset Yu-chan's been. Your mother isn't the best either. She doesn't have to let Yu-chan stay there, locked up like a rat in Akito's little room."_

"_How does Akito hurt him?"_

"_She tells him things, like he doesn't matter in this world. That he would be nothing with out her, that no one likes the 'Rat' from the zodiac. Then, sometimes, she might slap him. But, I think that what he's hearing from her is much more painful."_

_Ayame turned to face his window, and buried his face into his pillow._

"_Yame-kun! You need to do something about this?!"_

"_What am I supposed to do? It's not like I can go against Akito."_

_Kiri sighed. "You can, you just don't want to. You're scared to know what will happen if you go against her."_

"_Is it so wrong to be scared?"_

"_No. I'm just saying that you should get over it, like everyone else. They're too afraid, too. Yu-chan needs a lesson I ignoring people and fighting back. Especially towards Akito. But, I know that there's a way that you can help him."_

_Ayame sat up and faced her with genuine curiosity. "How?"_

_Kiri smiled. "Just be there. Be a friend. Be a brother. Do things with him. Give him presents on his birthday, on Christmas, New Years. Just show him that you care."_

"_Will it be that easy?"_

"_Well, since he's already so far away, it's going to take a lot of time to convince him. And, it might be a little hard. Do you want to help him? Do you want to be brothers with him?"_

_Ayame thought for a second, before nodding. "Yes, I want to help my brother. I want to help Yuki. I want us to be brothers. Happy siblings, like you and Kyo."_

_Kiri smiled and hugged Ayame. "Yame-kun, guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I love you."_

_Ayame softly smiled as he hugged her back. "I love you, too."_

"_And?"_

"_And what?"_

"_Who else do you love?"_

_Ayame's smile grew. "I love Yuki, too."_

"_Good."_

End of Flashback

"Kiri-kun was the one who lead me onto the path of trying to become better brothers with my dear Yuki. I knew at the time that I was a horrible brother, and yet I continued to ignore everything. Kiri-kun would continuously tell me to try, and after that night, I spent most of my time trying to think of ways to show Yuki how I cared about him. That I wanted to start over and become better siblings than Kiri-kun and Kyo. It became my obsession, but then, whenever I had the chance, I became afraid, and Kiri-kun would yell at me. The year that I was actually prepared to try, and do something amazing, Kiri-kun had been banished by Akito. I became scared again, and it wasn't until years later that I decided to try once again."

Ayame looked over at Yuki and then embraced him. "I'm so sorry Yuki, I should have been a better brother to you."

"It's fine Nii-san," Yuki sighed. "I know you're trying now. It's all right."

Ayame quickly let go of Yuki and smiled idiotically towards Hatori and Shigure. "Did you two hear that?! Yuki, yes our Yuki, said that it's fine! That he wants to be the best brothers in the universe!"

Shigure simply chuckled, as Hatori and Yuki sighed.

"Ayame, you know Yuki didn't say that last part," Hatori stated.

Tohru simply giggled as she couldn't help but smile at the two brothers. Soon, everyone else joined in with their own laughter as Yuki got into a "small" argument with Ayame, especially once Ayame brought up Machi.

**K guys! That's it for now! I'll try to update as soon as possible! The next ones will be Rin, Hiro, and then Ritsu, the chapter after that will finish off with Shigure and Kagura, and then on to the romance!! See ya guys soon!! Please review!**

**Lovingninja**

**P.S. incase you forgot, this my real penname I'm adding my story onto her account since I can't get my own.**


	5. What Kiri Did For Them Part 3

_**Hey everyone! Me again! Yay! Updating! Well, anyway, I got this really good question from a new review on the last chapter:**_

_oh you know what would be great?if there was some sort of explanation for why everyone treated Kyo so differently than they did with Kiri, is it because she isn't cursed with the monster form?please clear that up for me thanks :)_

_**By: **__PS2008-09-29ch 4, anon._

_**Along with:**_

_this is really great! I think you should write something about Kyo and how he feels that his sister is getting all this positive attention and how they seem to ignore him. T.T_

_**By: **__Lyra2008-09-30ch 4, anon._

_**Well, I'll tell you something, for those of you who were wondering the same thing, I actually have that planned out later in the next chapter or so.…so, hope I don't disappoint you all! Now, on to the next chapter!! And, I do not own Fruits Basket, or else some people would not be in the series, and many different things would be happening….**_

_**What Kiri Did For Them Part 3**_

"_Okay then," Yuki muttered as he sat down, face flushed in anger and some embarrassment due to his now dear unconscious older brother, who was currently lying on the floor in front of the couch. "Who's next?"_

"_Why don't I go?" Rin suggested in a monotone manner._

_Few gaped at her sudden willingness to talk about…well, anything. Since she was the type to always keep things to herself._

"_I'll take that as a yes." Rin inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. _

_**Flashback**_

_Another day in the hospital. Another day alone. Rin sighed. Hatsuharu promised to visit, but so far, he hasn't today._

_The door opened. Rin quickly turned, expecting it to be him, but was only met to with the glowing eyes of Kiri._

"_Izu-chan!" Kiri exclaimed with one of her usual bright smiles._

"_Kiri," came a deep voice from behind, "what did I say about being calm?"_

_Rin looked up to see Kazuma standing behind Kiri as they walked in, along with an upset looking Kyo being pulled along._

"_Sorry Shishou."_

"_Shishou, why do I have to be here?" Kyo whined as Kazuma's grip on his wrist never loosened._

"_You're here to wish Isuzu better, just like Kiri," he answered._

"_But-!"_

"_Nii-san! Please?!" Kiri asked, clinging onto his arm with pleading eyes._

_Kyo nervously looked into her watering eyes, then sighed. "Fine."_

_Watching this lovely display of family time, Rin looked away, keeping her gaze on the trees outside of her window._

"_Hey."_

_Rin glanced over to her left to see Kyo, no longer being guided by Kazuma's hand, slightly glaring at her._

"_Get better soon," and off he dashed out of the room._

"_Isuzu," Kazuma called, "as Kyo said, please, get better soon. I know there are people who would wish to see you outside of this hospital, and smiling with good health."_

"_Like me!" Kiri giggled. "I wanna see Izu-chan happy!"_

_Kazuma slightly chuckled. "Yes, well, Isuzu, Naku wants to talk to you alone, is that all right?"_

_Rin nodded solemnly. _

"_Well, I'll be waiting for you Kiri, outside with Kyo, all right?" _

"_Yes, Shishou," Kiri nodded, then bowed as Kazuma left the room, waving before closing the door._

"_You're lucky," Rin spoke suddenly._

"_Hm?"_

"_Shishou loves you, and Kyo, so much. Kyo will do anything for you. You have a good family."_

"_You do too, Izu-chan."_

"_My parents disowned me, remember?"_

"_But, what about your cousins? Like me, and Hatsu-kun?"_

"_It's not the same, Kiri."_

"_But, either way, it means that you have people who love you." Kiri slowly sat at the edge of her bed, trying to get her to look at her. "Hatsu-kun will be coming over soon."_

_That got Rin's attention. "How do you know?"_

"_He was there at the dojo today. Shishou left him there to train, he said he'd be here soon. He just wanted to get some move down."_

_Rin lowered her eyes, thinking. "He'd rather train than come see me?"_

"_He's worried about you," Kiri argued. "I heard about what happened a couple of days ago from Shishou, how he protected you from your mother. He really cares about you."_

_Rin was silent for a moment before stating, "I'm glad he was there. He said he'd visit, but so far he hasn't."_

"_He will. You want him to visit, so he will."_

_Rin turned slightly pink. "I never said that I wanted him to come."_

"_Well, either way, he's coming."_

_After a small period of silence from Rin, Kiri sighed. "Izu-chan, I'll make you a promise, all right?"_

"_What sort of promise?"_

"_That, I'll find a way to break the curse! So, that way, you won't have to worry about getting hurt ever again! And, I'll promise to always be here for you, no matter what! Hatsu-kun and I will do whatever we can to make you happy! We'll be our own little family of three!"_

"_That's right," another voice spoke up._

_Rin and Kiri turned their attention towards the window to see Hatsuharu, smiling his small smile of happiness at Rin. "Yo." _

"_Hatsu-kun!" Kiri shouted._

"_H-Hatsuharu…" Rin muttered softly._

"_Kiri. Rin," he nodded to both of them, before focusing all of his attention on Rin. _

"_You actually came," a small smile started to form on her lips._

"_I told you I would. I would never lie to you, Rin." He shifted himself so that way he was sitting on the window sill. "I would never abandon you, especially in a place like this."_

"_Yup!" Kiri grinned widely. "Hatsu-kun and I will stay by your side until the day we die!"_

"_Always?" Rin questioned softly, afraid to speak._

_Kiri nodded before embracing her tightly. "Always."_

_Rin slowly returned the embrace as she looked at Hatsuharu. He was smiling, and his eyes were glowing with some sort of emotion that she couldn't decipher._

_He slowly placed a hand on her head and whispered, "Always."_

_Those reassuring words, and reassuring actions, caused small tears to manifest in her eyes, before falling and plummeting on her sheets. All Rin could do at the moment, was smile, and whisper, "Thank you."_

End of Flashback

"Kiri left us after that, saying goodbye."

Hatsuharu stared at Rin, like a statue, frozen, not even blinking.

"Haru, it's not polite to stare," Shigure slightly teased.

Hatsuharu ignored him, but spoke. "I remember that, Rin. I left and got us some ice cream after Kiri left. And, we talked."

Rin slightly reddened.

"Hiro-chan! Why don't you go next?!" Kisa asked excitedly.

"W-What?!" Hiro shouted, startled as Kisa looked up at him with a happy, hopeful face.

"Hiro-chan! Why don't you tell Onee-chan about a time with you and Kiri-kun?!"

Hiro sighed. "Why should I? It's not like it's any of _her _business."

"Hiro, be nice," Yuki warned.

"What? All I'm saying is that if you guys all want to tell her every little detail of your life before Kiri left, then go ahead. I just don't see why I have to tell her anything. Besides it's not like you can force me to. I don't think I would tell her even if my life depended on it."

Kisa's eyes started to water. "Hiro-chan…please? I would like to hear a memory about Kiri-kun, too."

Hiro began to twitch nervously, sweating, and wanting to shrink. He coughed to calm himself, "F-Fine, I'll tell you guys ONE memory."

"That's all we want," Kagura said.

Hiro slightly glared at Kagura, before beginning his story.

**Flashback**

_12: 05 A.M. He had to stay awake. He was tired, but he had to stay awake. Kiri was coming again tonight. He couldn't exactly remember when it started, but as long as he had ever known, Kiri would visit every night to talk to him. She had said that she was always doing that, since before he was born. After he was born, a month or so after, she started to visit him, and sing him songs and tell him stories about the zodiac. _

_He enjoyed her stories. And, she was one of the few who would listen to him with out becoming mad. She knew he was shy. That he was a normal boy, but expressed his emotions differently…or rather concealed them. Being seven years old, meant that he was finally getting a taste of the world. And, a taste of new feelings._

"_Hi-chan, my oh my, you're up pretty late aren't you?" a voice mocked. _

_Hiro looked up at his window, and stared confusedly at the girl standing on the sill. How did he not notice her before? He was too deep in thought perhaps? Anyway, that wasn't the issue at the moment. _

"_Don't you have school in the morning?" she smirked. "Sleep deprivation isn't good on your brain."_

"_I was waiting for you," Hiro glared slightly. "You would have woken me up anyway."_

"_That may be true but at least you would have had a little more sleep."_

_Glare. Kiri was like him sometimes, stubborn, and merciless with words. Not hesitating to point out the stupidity or mistake of someone else._

"_So, what's up, Hi-chan?" Kiri asked happily as she set herself down on his sill to sit, swinging her feet from side to side in a rhythm. "Anything specific you want to talk about tonight?"_

"_Uh, well, I do have a question," he answered sheepishly._

"_Oh? And what might be this question?" Kiri questioned suspiciously._

"_Um, you're old, right?"_

_Kiri gave a death glare to kill all death glares. "OLD?!"_

"_Well, I mean, older."_

_Kiri slightly settled down as Hiro "fixed" his small mistake of calling her old. "Yes, Hi-chan, I believe we went over this before. I'm thirteen, you're seven, thus I am older."_

"_Well, then, tell me…what is love?"_

_Kiri froze. "Depends on what kind of love you're talking about."_

"_The kind you have for…well…like those in fairy tales. When the girl and boy kiss and say they love each other. How can you tell? What is it?"_

_Kiri looked at the innocent and curious eyes sparkling due to the moon's light bouncing off of them playfully. She cleared her throat for a moment before beginning with, "Why do you want to know?"_

_Hiro slightly blushed. "No reason. I was just wondering how those idiots could say that they love each other when they don't really know one another. How can they tell that they love each other when they barely remember the other person's name? How do they know they're in love?"_

"_Uh, well, love is…well, it's hard to describe. It's basically…you really care about the other person."_

_Hiro was still confused._

"_Uh, think of it this way. When you're in love with someone, you love them unconditionally like you do with your family. You love your family, don't you Hi-chan?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, I love my mother and my father both."_

"_You want to protect them right? From anything that could hurt them?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, that's love. Only, when you're 'in love' with someone else, it's a bit more….emotionally stressful."_

"_Stressful how?"_

"_Well, when you see that person, your heart will race super fast. You become self-conscious around them, not wanting to look really stupid. That person will always be one your mind. And, even if it's a little thing that that person does, you'll smile and be happy. She basically makes you happier than anything else in the world could ever try to. Does that make sense?"_

"_Um, maybe…it might."_

_Kiri watched, slightly amused, as Hiro thought hard on what Kiri said. It was a short explanation but it should still be effective. _

"_Hi-chan, do you think you like someone?"_

_Hiro flinched, blushed and glared. "No!"_

"_You sure?"_

_Silence. "So, what if I did like someone?"_

"_Nothing, it's just cute. Your first crush," Kiri giggled as she poked him on the forehead. "Congrats."_

_Hiro blushed more. "I never said I like anyone!"_

"_You don't have to. It's obvious by your reactions."_

_Hiro crossed his arms and looked away at his door in opposite direction of the window where Kiri was currently located._

**End of Flashback**

Hiro was currently as he was that night, blushing a deep red. _No! I can't use that memory! Then, everyone will know that I've loved Kisa for a long time!_ Poor Hiro didn't have the slightest clue. Everyone knew that he loved her since day one. Too bad he didn't know that.

"Hiro-chan?" Kisa called worriedly.

"Um…well…how about we just say that thanks to her, my little "problem" got better."

"Problem?"

"What he means, Kisa," Hatori began, "is his little habit of telling the truth harshly, and being a bit mean to people. A bit, obnoxious."

"Kiri did have that habit, didn't she?" Hatsuharu remembered. "If she was in the right mood, she wouldn't beat around the bush."

"Yes," Yuki agreed. "Even if you were having a bad day, she wouldn't hesitate to point out a flaw or mistake, or even call you some name, if she was in that mood."

"Rit-chan, why don't you go next?" Shigure suggested completely switching the topic of conversation.

"Uh, really?" Ritsu asked shyly.

"Yup!"

"But, I really, doubt that Tohru would want to be bored by my life," he muttered as he played with the sleeves of his kimono. "I know she would just hate it." Suddenly, he stood up raising his arms up to the heavens as he cried, **"Why can't I be as fantastic as Kiri?! Why am I such a pitiful person?! I'm shameless! Wanting to be like someone else!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry, World!!"**

Poke.

And, down he went.

Shigure sighed. "Oh, Ritsu."

Tohru stood from her spot between Yuki and Kisa and kneeled in front of Ritsu. "Ri-chan-san, I would love to hear about you."

Ritsu looked up at her, and timidly smiled as he sat up, hands folded on his lap. "Right, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, there's nothing to apologize for."

"Forgive me for saying this, but you're just like Kiri, in a way. She never picked on me, or teased me about being in female clothing. And, she never scolded me about saying sorry, or at least not like the others did."

**Flashback**

"_I-I'm sorry…" a young Ritsu, age twelve, sniffled as he hid in a tree, crying. _

_Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, were all talking about him. It was New Year's, and he was walking around the halls, trying to relax before the big celebration. He heard them in a room, talking about him. Saying that he wasn't becoming a good role model for the younger zodiac members._

_It was mostly Shigure talking. Saying that wearing girl clothes was strange, and that he needed to get a hold of himself. That he didn't need to be like his mother. Ayame only spluttered comments about how he should be more assertive, which everyone agreed to that. Hatori, though, did try to defend him. Saying that Ritsu was a sensitive person, and that there were many more people like that out in the world. But, Shigure insisted that they should do something about him._

_After hearing all of this, he quietly slipped away into this tree he was now sitting in, twisting his kimono with his hands, crying. "I-I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm so so sorry."_

"_Ri-san-chan!!" a voice yelled as something suddenly appeared from above, right in Ritsu's face. _

_Ritsu let out a yelp in surprise as he almost fell backwards, but kept himself balanced with his great limberness. He looked up, still in shock to see Kiri, age eight, who was now currently sitting on the branch in front of him._

"_Sorry, Ri-san-chan, I didn't mean to scare you," Kiri apologized as sincerely as possible._

"_Uh, no! I'm sorry! It's my fault for being so startled! I'm such a scaredy-cat!"_

"_Ri-san-chan, it's okay, it was my fault. I scared you, and I'm sorry. There are no arguments about it."_

"_A-All right," Ritsu became slightly quiet._

"_Ri-san-chan, you were crying. Why?"_

"_Um, well, I don't know, I'm always doing that sort of stuff, so…."_

"_Ri-san-chan, if you don't tell me, I will never speak to you ever again."_

_Ritsu panicked. __**"I'm so sorry!! I just-!!"**_

_Poke._

_And, he became calm once more._

"_Ri-san-chan, please, just tell me what made you cry this time?"_

_Ritsu fidgeted, once again twisting his kimono, fiddling with it. "I over heard Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure talking about me."_

_This slightly angered Kiri. "Oh?"_

"_Uh, well, they were only saying that, I shouldn't dress like a girl, and that I should be more like Ayame, and, and, that I was setting a bad example to the younger zodiac children. It's all my fault, so I don't know why I was crying. If I was different, then they wouldn't have had to talk about me, and I wouldn't have been crying, so, so…"_

_Kiri didn't say another word. She knew she wasn't supposed to be around while the banquet was getting ready. Kyo was already in their room, glaring at everything in sight. _

_Without another word, Kiri jumped down and marched towards the estate. Ritsu carefully hurried after her._

"_K-Kiri?!" he called after her. "Where are you going?!"_

"_To yell at them!" she shouted back, continuing on her way._

_She didn't know exactly which room they were in. She only knew that it would only be one of theirs. And that's where she checked. First, Hatori's room. Nothing. Then, Ayame's room. No one. Finally, she stopped in front of Shigure's door. Breathing in heavily before exhaling slowly. Ritsu had just turned the corner, and as he walked down the hall towards Kiri, trying to catch his breath, she kicked the door open._

_She glared into the room, only to see the three men stare at her in shock. Sitting in the middle of the room at Shigure's small study table. They gaped at her expression, as if she was about to kill them._

"_K-Kiri-kun," Shigure stuttered. "What a pleasant surprise! Although, I'm sure you know by now that you really shouldn't be out. Why aren't you with Kyo-kun? I'm sure he's vary lonely without his darling little sister around."_

_Kiri only continued to glare, Ritsu suddenly appeared behind her, frightened, not knowing what he should do._

_Hatori sighed. "Kiri, what are you doing here?"_

_Kiri glanced over at Hatori, her bottom lip began to quiver. She didn't like being mad at Hatori. She never could be, but at times she would force herself to be mad at him, if it was for someone else._

"_Kiri? What's wrong?" Ayame asked._

"_You guys!" she shouted, startling them all. Each having a strange look on their face, one of confusion. "You shouldn't say mean things about Ri-san-chan! And, you shouldn't be trying to change who is! He's fine the way he is right now!"_

"_Kiri, what on earth makes you think that we wanted to change Ritsu?" Shigure questioned._

"_I found Ri-san-chan crying! Saying sorry, over and over again! Saying he was sorry for the way he was! But that's not right! He told me he heard you guys talking about him!"_

"_I'm sorry!" Ritsu yelled out from behind Kiri. "I know it wasn't any of my business, but I couldn't help but overhear! I'm really, really sorry!"_

_The three older boys finally understood what the two younger zodiac members were talking about, and sighed._

"_Kiri, Ritsu, come here," Hatori called._

_Ritsu did as he was told, slowly, he sat down between Ayame and Hatori. Kiri didn't move though._

"_Kiri," Hatori called again._

_Kiri bit her lip and shook her head. It would have been easier to yell at just Ayame and Shigure. She wouldn't be yelling like a psycho, holding back tears. But, she just couldn't be mad at Hatori…he was the one who…..the one who…._

"_Why would you say such things?" she mumbled, looking down at the floot, hiding her face with her long bangs._

_Ayame replied, "We never meant to hurt dear Ritsu. We only meant to help him."_

_Shigure nodded. "He's been getting teased lately hasn't he? Even if he's been calmer, his self-esteem hasn't been any better."_

"_That doesn't mean he's a bad example on everyone younger than him. That doesn't mean he has to change. Don't try to turn him into some stupid, tough guy, all right? He's perfect the way he his now. He's sweet, gentle, caring, kind, beautiful, smart, sensitive. He's just fine the way he is now."_

"_But, Kiri-"_

"_No!" she ran over to Ritsu, dropped onto her knees and hugged him tightly, as if to protect him. "If you ever try to change him, I won't ever forgive any of you! I'll hate you all for the rest of my life! I'll ignore you! You won't exist to me!" _

_Ritsu started to cry as he saw tears also coming from Kiri's eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her, returning her embrace. "I'm sorry, Kiri. I shouldn't have said anything."_

"_D-Don't apologize. Everything's okay…You're all right, the way you are."_

_Hatori inwardly sighed as he placed a hand on Kiri's head softly, causing her stiffen. "Kiri, we won't do anything. All right. I agree, Ritsu is fine the way he is. But, if it's okay with him, may we help him here and there when he really needs it?"_

_Kiri relaxed, then whispered, "Only if Ri-san-chan says it's fine."_

_Ritsu only nodded at Hatori, afraid that if he spoke, he would apologize. He didn't want to apologize, Kiri didn't want him to. He didn't need to._

_Shigure sighed._

_Ayame happily placed a reassuring hand on Ritsu's shoulder, smiling._

"_Happy New Year," was all Shigure muttered._

**End of Flashback**

All three older men sighed once Ritsu was done with his story. Remembering it exactly as he had, well, almost exactly. Just the parts where Kiri barged in yelling at them.

Ritsu, at the moment, was shielding his eyes with his hands, trying to cover up the tears spilling from them, freely. He muttered, "I'm sorry, Kiri."

**Okay guys! That is it for now! Sorry, the pasts this time weren't really that good. It was hard to think of some kind of situation that would work for Rin, Hiro, and Ritsu….I don't know. Anyway, I'll have that one question some of you have been asking answered next time, okay? See ya guys soon!**

**Lovingninja**


	6. What Kiri Did For Them Part 4

_**Hey Everyone! It's me again! Lovingninja! Anyway, in this chapter, we'll go over Shigure's and Kagura's pasts, and we'll be answering that question that some of you asked before about how Kyo feels about this, and why everyone likes Kiri and dislikes Kyo. As for those of you who asked about Kureno's past, that will come up in later chapters, since Kureno is not there since he's like attached to Akito, but Kureno will talk to Tohru about Kiri later on, I promise… So, I don't own Fruits Basket, and here we go!!**_

_**What Kiri Did For Them Part 4**_

_Ritsu was currently on the couch, being held by both Kisa and Kagura in comfort._

"_So, only Kagura and me left," Shigure stated. "Kagura would like to go first?"_

"_No, you can go ahead. I don't mind being last," Kagura smiled._

_Shigure sighed. "All righty then. Where should I start? How about this…I was fifteen, Kiri, of course was five, and we had an interesting conversation after one of her fights with Akito."_

_**Flashback**_

"_Boy, Kiri-kun, you really did it this time," Shigure laughed at the small bruised up young girl in front of him. _

_They were sitting outside, watching the cherry blossoms. Akito had been saying nasty things about her brother again, so of course she got into a fight. This time she was the winner since she almost choked Akito to death. Hatori had to pull Kiri off of her, since she doesn't seem to listen to anybody else. Hatori scolded her, but he knew that she would just fight again._

"_ShiShi-chan, why did you bring me out here?" Kiri asked, pouting and rubbing her right cheek from the large bruise that Akito gave her._

"_I just wanted to ask you something," he smiled, still chuckling._

"_About what?"_

"_Why do you go against Akito so much? Fight her the way you do?"_

_Kiri looked up at the older boy then smiled. "Because I want my family to be happy."_

"_Well, what if we all told you that we were happy the way we were? Following Akito's law?"_

"_I wouldn't believe any of you."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, I know what she says to all of you. I know how she treats all of you. Like she owns you just because she's the 'God'. I know how you all feel towards her."_

"_We feel love for her, Kiri-kun."_

"_That's only because the curse makes it that way. But deep down inside, I know that they all hate her."_

" '_They?'"_

"_Everyone else. I know that you're the only one who really does love her."_

"_Oh? And what gave you that idea?"_

"_I'm a very good observer. And, sometimes spying helps, too."_

"_So, Miss Little Innocent is really a sneaky little nosey brat?"_

"_Hey, I'm not a brat!"_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_You're a brat, ShiShi-chan!"_

_Shigure couldn't help but laugh some more at Kiri. "You don't care who it is. If you wanna yell at them, you'll yell at them, won't you?"_

_Kiri nodded sharply, then flinched from the pain in her neck._

"_You know, one of these days, you're gonna get killed if you continue to fight Akito like that."_

"_She can't hurt me."_

"_Oh? Then, what if I poked your side? Would you flinch? Would it hurt?"_

"_No."_

_Shigure smirked and slowly lifted one of his hands. Kiri watched carefully, wondering what he was going to do. Then, instantly, he poked her softly on her left side where a large bruise was from Akito's kick. Kiri yelped in pain and held back the tears._

_Shigure's smirk grew as he chuckled again. Kiri was just so amusing to him. _

"_I think Akito hurt you pretty badly."_

_Kiri glared at him as she shoved his hand away. She stuck her tongue out at him._

_Shigure did the same to her._

"_Um, ShiShi-chan, I have a question, too."_

"_Hm? What is it?"_

"_Hari-sama said that, you are like a jellyfish. Why is that?"_

_Shigure's eyes widened slightly in surprise to the question, then he sighed. "Well, I don't know really. It's just that people think I'm a hard person to understand I guess. No one really knows what I want or what I'm up to."_

"_I know. I understand," Kiri said bluntly. _

_This raised Shigure's curiosity. "You do?"_

"_Yup. You're selfish, but kind."_

"_Explain," Shigure ordered as he placed a hand under his chin and rested it there._

"_Well, you're kind to people. You help them when they need it. Give them advise, or help them get out of danger. You don't let people get hurt. But, at the same time, you do. If you really want something, you're the type of person who will do anything to get it. You don't care who it hurts or anything like that, until you get what you want. You're a very twisted human being."_

_Shigure only smiled. "Well now, a little five year old is beginning to understand me. How interesting."_

"_ShiShi-chan, I'll always love you. No matter how twisted you are," Kiri stated with a serious expression._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, you're my cousin. Hari-sama will always love you, too, the same thing for Yame-kun and everyone else. We'll all love you no matter what you do."_

_Shigure chuckled nervously. "I'm not so sure about that."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Well, how about this? 'I am not worth any special mention. I have no power, and little merit. I'm worthless, the worst kind of man'." _

_Kiri stared at him, slightly confused._

"_See? You don't know everything, Kiri-kun," Shigure sneered._

_Kiri crawled over towards him only stopping to quickly place a kiss on his cheek. Afterwards, she stood up quickly and smiled. "ShiShi-chan, the worst kind of man kills. You don't kill, you could never kill. So, you're not the worst kind of man."_

"_Kiri-kun," Shigure sighed._

_Kiri ignored him and looked up into the trees. Her smile grew larger as some petals began to fall. "ShiShi-chan! ShiShi-chan! Look! Look! The petals! Aren't they beautiful?!" Kiri ran up to the trees, twirling under them, laughing, as the petals fell._

"_Well, she looks happy," a voice examined from behind Shigure._

_Shigure looked up over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Hatori. "Yes, she does."_

_Hatori walked over and stood next to Shigure, watching Kiri as she still didn't notice Hatori's presence._

"_We had an interesting conversation earlier."_

"_Really? About what?"_

"_Well, I told her how I was."_

"_An idiot?"_

_Shigure chuckled. "No, Haa-san, I was telling her that I'm a twisted person."_

"_Oh, that. She doesn't seemed to be affected by it."_

"_She doesn't think I'm a bad person. She knows I'm selfish, but she says I'm also kind."_

"_Hm, maybe I should get my father to take a look at her to see if she has any head injuries."_

"_Maybe. I told her I'm the worst kind of man."_

"_You are."_

"_Yes, well, she doesn't seem to think so. She thinks that as long as I don't kill anybody, then I'm as innocent as a new born baby. She said no matter what she'd still love me, and you and Aya would do the same. Because we're family."_

_Hatori sighed. "I guess that's just the way she is."_

"_Perhaps. Oh, and you might want to take a look at some of her bruises, I barely touched her side and she almost cried in pain."_

_Hatori slightly glared at Shigure._

"_What? She said that Akito didn't hurt her. I was only seeing if she was lying or not."_

"_Kiri!" Hatori called, drawing the girl out of her little world of spinning happiness._

_As she stopped, she wobbled for a minute before regaining her balance. She smiled when she saw Hatori and ran, not very smoothly, towards him. "Hari-sama!" Kiri hugged, smiling brightly and giggling out of happiness._

_Hatori pat her head and smiled gently down towards her. The petals that were stuck in her bright orange hair stood out, yet fitted perfectly. _

_Shigure smiled. "Hatori, you did a good job in saving Kiri-kun. So far she's turned out pretty good, and interesting."_

**End of Flashback**

"So, that's my story," Shigure announced proudly.

"So, um, Kiri-kun is afraid of thunder?" Tohru asked.

Shigure, although he was thinking of that particular past, did not tell it as his story to Tohru, and the others. Instead, he told them all about a time where she ran to him to hide from thunder.

"The last time I checked she was. Anyway, now, last but not least, it's Kagura's turn."

Kagura, at the mention of her name, sat up stiffly. "Um, yes, well…"

**Flashback**

_Seven year old Kagura sat on her bed, crying. She knew that what she did was wrong. In taking Kyo's beads and in running away from his true form. It happened a week ago, and she was still locked up in her room. She wanted to apologize, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She had heard from her mother that Kyo was being kept inside his house. People were talking about him. It was all Kagura's fault._

_A tap was heard upon her window, and she quickly looked up, surprised to see Kiri there, staring at her blankly. Kagura slipped off of her bed and then opened the window, and Kiri quickly slipped into her room. Once Kagura closed the window and turned back to face Kiri, Kiri turned around also and slapped her across the face. Kagura fell to the ground, holding her bruising cheek in pain._

"_Kagu-san! You're so stupid! What were you thinking?!" Kiri shouted._

"_I'm sorry," Kagura whispered, more tears dropping from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."_

"_But, you did know that Nii-san didn't want you to take them! Didn't you?! He was saying no, but you just kept on trying to take them! Then, you ran away! Ran away from him, Kagu-san! You hurt him!"_

"_I didn't mean to! I was scared!"_

"_So?!"_

"_What about you? Weren't you scared?"_

"………_no….I was never scared. I knew about my brother having that thing as part of him. I was never scared of it though. I know, it might scare everyone else. In fact, it scares out parents, but even more so, our mother. I'm not normal, but also, since I know the pain of that monster in him, I'm not scared of it. I don't find it hideous, or frightening, or whatever. The smell is the only thing that bothers me."_

"_Fine, then, you're special. You also have the cat spirit so you know how it feels. But, how can think that someone who is scared of that thing and not run away from it?"_

"_You say you care about my brother, but if you really cared you would have never taken the beads away from him, and you would have never ran away. Because of you, he can't go outside anymore. Oka-san is frightened by him. People keep talking about his true form."_

"_Kiri, I know already! I'm sorry! If I could, I would go back in time and stop myself from doing that!"_

_Kiri sighed as she knelt down in front of Kagura. She lifted the older girl's chin up so they could look each other in the eyes. "Kagu-san, I'm sorry for slapping you."_

"_I-It's all right, Kiri," Kagura smiled slightly. "I deserved it. You were angry and I hurt Kyo-kun. It was all my fault."_

_Kiri hugged Kagura. "Kagu-san, if you really care about Nii-san, then prove it. No matter how much he scares you, don't stay away from him. Please, continue in being his friend."_

"_I-I will. I'll always be with Kyo-kun. I'll be with him forever."_

"_All right. But, if I find out that you're forcing yourself, I'll beat you up."_

_Kagura slightly giggled. "All right."_

"_But, if Nii-san isn't ready, just give him time, okay? Don't force him into anything. He's sensitive right now."_

"_All right, I'll try."_

"_Good, because, I know you're not very in control of your emotions Kagu-san, but you have to try with Nii-san, okay?"_

_Kagura nodded._

_Kiri smiled._

"_You really love Kyo-kun, don't you?"_

"_Yup. I want to protect him from everything that could hurt him. He's the most special person to me in my entire life."_

"_I guess he is."_

**End of Flashback**

"Kiri and I never were the best of friends. We rarely ever got along. The only thing that we had in common was that we both love Kyo-kun very much. But, she hated that I loved him, too. But, she was very sincere in her words and actions. I know that she cares about me, but she considers me her rival for Kyo-kun's attention."

"Kiri-kun did tell me before that Kyo-kun was her most special person," Tohru admitted.

"Yes, Kiri and Kyo have been very close since they were born. She tells him everything, and vice versa," Hatori added.

"Kiri-kun has more than one special person though," Shigure chimed.

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"Tori-san of course," Ayame answered.

Everyone else nodded, except for Hatori who was glaring at both of his oldest friends that were leaning against the couch behind him.

"I remember them being very fond of each other," Yuki sighed.

Hiro nodded. "When she would play with me and Kisa, she would talk about him here and there."

""I wonder which one is her favorite," Hatsuharu wondered out loud. "Kyo or Hatori?"

"That's enough," Hatori ordered, obviously angry at them all for talking about his and Kiri's relationship.

"Oh, lighten up, Haa-san?" Shigure cooed. "It only makes sense that you two are so close. After all, you did save her life."

"Shigure," Hatori growled.

"Hatori-san, you saved Kiri-kun's life?" Tohru questioned.

"I didn't know about that," Momiji stated.

"Neither did I," Kisa agreed.

"That's because those of you who are younger than Kiri-kun don't know, since you weren't born at the time," Ayame informed. "Tori-san saved Kiri-kun when she was only days old."

"Oh my, really?!" Tohru asked excitedly.

"No, I did nothing," Hatori said in a monotone voice.

"Haa-san, don't be shy!" Shigure chuckled. "It's okay to say that you saved her!"

"How did he save Kiri?" Hiro asked quietly.

"Nobody answer that question," Hatori warned in a threateningly creepy voice. "Those of you who know, don't tell anyone who doesn't know. Understand?"

The older zodiac members nodded, knowing that Hatori should be feared when he had that kind of attitude.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. But, unless Kiri says it's fine, I can't tell anyone. And, it would make her happy if everyone else who knew would be quiet also."

"N-No, it's fine," Tohru stuttered. "It's none of my business. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Hatori nodded. "Thank you."

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and into the living room. When everyone turned to see who it was, they saw Kiri who was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Kiri-kun!" Kisa yelled as she ran up to her older cousin and hugged her.

Kiri almost fell backwards, but quickly regained her balance and returned Kisa's hug. "Hey there, Ki-chan. You guys are still all here?"

"Yup," answered Hatsuharu.

"Someone looks like they were taking a nap," Shigure teased.

"I'm sorry, but homework's boring," Kiri retaliated. She looked around the room, someone was missing. "Where's Nii-san?"

"Kyo-kun went up to the roof," Kagura said.

"Maybe I should go check up on him."

"No, Kiri-kun let me do that," Tohru asked as she stood up. "I'm worried about Kyo-kun, too. You have family here, and I bet you want to talk to them as much as they want to talk to you."

Kiri stared at Tohru for a short while, then nodded with a small smile and sigh. "You're right, Tohru. I've really missed all of them. Please, go check on Nii-san and ask him to down so I can see him, too?"

"I will."

And off Tohru went to the roof. She, at first, hesitated about going up and seeing how Kyo was doing, but she needed to know if he was all right. He went up there hours ago, and she wasn't exactly sure why. So, she slowly climbed up on the ladder.

"Kyo-kun," she softly called out to the boy who was laying on his back, his arms like a pillow for his head, as he stared up at the sky.

He turned his head at the call of his name, and sat up immediately when he noticed it was Tohru.

"Uh, hey," he mumbled nervously.

"Hi, um, Kyo-kun, are you all right?" Tohru asked as she walked over and sat next to him.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You, you were just up here for so long."

"Oh, well, yeah. I've already heard how wonderful Kiri is to everyone thousands of times."

Tohru began to worry as Kyo's words sounded bitter. "Kyo-kun, are you sure you're all right?"

Kyo sighed. "I don't know."

"Kyo-kun, you can tell me anything," she said softly as she placed a reassuring hand on top of one Kyo's right hand.

He looked down at their hands and slightly blushed, but remained calm. "It's nothing."

"Kyo-kun, even if it's nothing to you, it means something to me. Please, tell me what's bothering you?"

Kyo couldn't help himself. Her eyes, those big brown eyes that were beginning to water from the wind flowing by. He again sighed and scratched his head in thought.

"It's just, everyone loves Kiri."

"Isn't that good? That everyone loves her so much?"

"Yeah, it's good. I'm happy for her. But, I don't know. I'm just really selfish I guess. I mean, I want that, too. I want them to love me, too."

Tohru's eyes slightly widened, and her heart began to ache. "K-Kyo-kun…"

"It happened, even with our parents. They loved her more than me, because she didn't have that damn monster that I do. She would brag to me that she was able to hug our mother without a problem, while I was stuck with my dad, who hated me.

"She helps everyone, tells them things, makes them happy. I can't do anything but be the 'Cat'."

Tears began to run down Tohru's cheeks.

"I'm jealous, I know I am. I won't deny it. But, I can't help it. Everyone's always talking about her. They can't get over it. She defies Akito, and they thank her. I defy Akito, and I'm an idiot." Kyo's voice began to crack. He tried to compose himself, but couldn't help crying. "It's not fair! I love Kiri, I really do, but it's not fair! Damn it!"

"K-Kyo-kun," Tohru stuttered.

Kyo to her, not bothering with wiping away his tears. He became slightly shocked to see Tohru crying as well.

"I-I'm so sorry! Kyo-kun! That's so…" she couldn't look up at him, she only stared at her hands on her lap.

Kyo began to panic. "T-Tohru! Don't! Don't you cry! You have no reason to!"

"But, K-Kyo-kun is….is h-hurting..I can't help…it."

Kyo gazed at her. Hurt was etched onto his face, and visible in his glistening eyes. He inwardly sighed as he placed his head upon her right shoulder, causing her to jump a bit from the unknown contact. His hands gripped both of her upper arms tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Tohru, thank you, but you don't have to cry. I'm not hurting. When I'm with you, I'm not hurting."

Tohru's tears stilled as she bit her lip. Becoming nervous from Kyo's touch and her face starting to burn. "K-Kyo-kun…"

"Tohru…I know Kiri does it to just help everyone else, that she doesn't want them to love her like they do. Kiri's not the type of person to just leave them after helping them. She would never purposely abandon them. So, as long as I know that she's doing it for them, not for their love, then it won't hurt so much."

"She does it for you, too," Tohru muttered.

"I know."

"You're her most precious person."

"I know, and she is mine."

"Kyo-kun, we should get going now."

"No, just let me stay like this for a little while. Please? Only for a little more."

Tohru slightly smiled. "All right."

**All right guys that's it! There's your answer! Not very good but it is an answer. And, sorry about Kagura's history it's not very good. Personally, I hate Kagura a lot. So….Please Review!**

**Lovingninja**


	7. Bonding With Harisama

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy with school. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Now, Here's more **_**True Sister**_**! Note: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own Kiri Sohma!**

**Bonding With Hari-sama!**

As Kyo promised, after a moment longer, he let go of Tohru and the two of them climbed down from the roof and walked back inside of Shigure's house. When they stepped into the living room, they saw Kiri being crowded by the Zodiac members. There were questions, laughter, secrets being told, promises being made. Kyo sighed.

"Nii-san!" Kiri called as she saw her brother standing in the doorway with Tohru. She ran to him with wide open arms and tightly embraced him. Kyo was startled for a moment before smiling and returning her hug. "Nii-san, I woke up and couldn't find you. Why did you leave and not tell me?"

"Kiri," Kyo sighed, "I was only on the roof."

"But, still what if you fell?"

"Kiri."

"I worry about you Nii-san. I'm sorry but I can't help it, I worry."

"Kiri," a deep voice from behind called.

Kyo looked up and slightly glared as Kiri turned and smiled at Hatori.

"Hari-sama, what is it?"

"Well, since this is the first time I've seen you in a while, I would like to see how your health is doing," Hatori explained.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine! I'm the healthiest person here I can ensure you!"

"Kiri, when was your last check up, and be honest. You know I hate it when you lie to me."

Kiri thought for a moment. Thought some more. Thought some more. Thought some more. Thought some more. "U-Uh…."

"As I thought. Kiri, let's go."

"Wh-Where?"

"Your room. It'll be hard to concentrate when others are around, you know that."

"But, I want to spend some time with Nii-san!"

Kyo sighed as he placed a hand on Kiri's head. "Kiri, it's fine. Your health is the most important thing right now. Go and get checked out. We'll talk later."

"But!"

"Kiri, I mean it. Go."

Kiri hesitantly nodded and lead Hatori up the stairs to her room. Closing the door, she turned around and sat on her bed as Hatori rummaged through his bag that he brought in earlier from his car.

"You know, I was worried when I heard you were here," Hatori mumbled as he continued his search.

Kiri leaned against her hands and looked down at where Hatori was crouched on the floor in front of her. "Worried about what?"

"Well, since it was Shigure who called me, I thought that it might have been a joke he was playing. I admit I was excited and I was praying that he wasn't lying, but I kept myself as calm as possible just in case."

"I don't think ShiShi-chan would ever lie like that. Even that is a bit too cruel for him."

"He has done it before."

Kiri's eyes widened slightly. "R-Really?"

"Yes, and I didn't speak to him for months. I only saw him for medical reasons and I tried to make them as painful as I possibly could."

Kiri slightly giggled. "I'm sorry, Hari-sama, that you had to go through that."

Hatori pulled out the last of his things and looked up at Kiri sincerely. "It wasn't your fault, Kiri, it was Shigure's stupidity."

"But, it was because I was gone that you were hurting, right?"

"You didn't leave on your own, Kiri. Akito made you, remember?"

"But, it was my fault that Akito told me to leave. I kept fighting against her, even when you tried to stop me."

Suddenly, hands shot out towards her and she flinched, closing her eyes tightly. The hands lightly placed themselves on the back of her head and pulled her forwards, causing her forehead to crash against Hatori's lips. Her eyes opened wide and her face began to burn. She looked into Hatori's eyes as he stared up at her seriously, his hands still glued to her head.

"H-Hari-sama," she choked out silently.

"Kiri, even though you hide it, you are still a very beautiful young woman. I never thought that I would ever be able to see you like this. Eighteen years old. I still remember when you were still a newborn baby in the hospital."

Kiri slightly smiled as she lightly grabbed his wrists with her hands and stroked them with her thumbs, never breaking eye contact.

"Not everything in this world is your fault. I will not allow you to think that way anymore. You're precious to me and I don't want to see you hating yourself for something that you didn't do."

There was a short silence between them, their eyes still connected. Kiri smiled. "She's beautiful."

This broke Hatori's stern gaze and transformed it to one of confusion. "Who's beautiful?"

"That teacher."

"Teacher?"

"Mayuko."

Hatori flinched. "M-Mayuko? Why are you suddenly talking about her?"

"I met her today at school. I talked to her."

"And?"

Kiri giggled. "We just talked."

Hatori sighed. "Kiri, what did that have to do with anything?"

"You were talking about beautiful and precious people. That's what you think of her, right? She's someone important to you and one that makes you happy."

Hatori stared at her blankly. He turned to his things that lay on the ground, pulled on some gloves and went to work, first checking with Kiri's breathing.

"Hari-sama?"

"Mayuko is a friend."

"A special friend."

"A friend."

"Hari-sama."

"Kiri, if you continue to pester me, I will make this examination as painful as I possibly can, understand?"

"But, Hari-sama!"

Hatori slightly glared at her. "Kiri, I mean it. Off of this topic, now."

Kiri kept her gaze up at him, her facial expressions showing pain and worry. "Hari-sama," she mumbled, tears beginning to form. "It's…..you don't want it….to be like last time. Hari-sama….why can't you be happy?"

Hatori inwardly sighed as Kiri continued to cry. Continuing with his task, he simply said, "I'm already happy. Now stop crying, you're making this difficult."

Sniffling up her last sob, Kiri did as she was told. She watched silently as Hatori moved about checking her body for any signs of illness, moving only when she was told. It went by quietly and quickly.

Fifteen minutes later, Hatori was packing his things up, and Kiri stood from her bed and stretched her arms above her head. "So, how am I Hari-sama?"

"Healthier than ever," he stated, closing his bag and picking it up. "But, still, take it easy, all right?"

"Okies!" she smiled.

Hatori smiled back and ruffled her hair with is free hand. "The next time I see my little kitten, I don't want there to be any scratches or bruises."

Hearing her old pet name he had given her, Kiri instantly hugged him, a wide smile gracing her lips. Hatori slightly chuckled and gave her a quick hug in return before separating them.

"Why don't we go back down now?" he suggested.

Kiri nodded excitedly. "Yes! Let's go!" Grabbing Hatori's hand, she ran to everyone downstairs, dragging Hatori along with her.

**So sorry guys, but that's it for now. Short chapter me sorry. But, I want to ask you guys for some help for the next chapter. Like a voting thing. Tell me, should I include a fight scene in the next chapter? A fight between Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kyo, and Kiri? Well, if you don't mind please help me decide. Thank you all for reading and please continue to do so.**

**~Lovingninja~**


	8. One on One on One on One

**Hey guys, it's me again. Sorry last chapter wasn't so great. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!! Anyway, since I only got one review, sadly, that said whether or not I should add a fight scene and that person said yes- thank you The Dark and Mystic Tohru -I'm going to have a fight scene. So, sit back and enjoy! I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own this story and Kiri Sohma.**

**One on One on One on One**

A broad smile played on Kiri's lips as she ran down the stairs, Hatori almost tripping behind her from being dragged down at such a fast speed. Though, when they reached the living room, she became slightly frozen and had a blank expression on her face. Hatori, who was gasping for breath at the time, noticed this and looked ahead in the direction she was staring. Everyone was still there, yes, but the center of attention at the moment was Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu all arguing.

Hatori sighed. "They're at it again."

Kiri kept the blank stare and walked towards the yelling teens, who were completely oblivious to the young woman who came upon them.

"Um, Nii-san?" Kiri questioned, looking up at the boys. Suddenly, the three boys became quiet and turned their attention to Kiri. "Um, Nii-san? What happened? Why are you guys fighting?"

"Kiri, if you must know," Yuki began in an irritable tone, "you're stupid brother yelled at Honda-san for no reason. I'm trying to tell him to use more common sense since he doesn't have any. Haru here was agreeing with me."

Kyo glared at Yuki once again. "I told you that I didn't mean to! I do have common sense, but I can't help it when she talks to me when I'm in a bad mood! I can't change my moods at the drop of a hat!"

"Doesn't mean you have to yell at her," Hatsuharu stated.

"Shut it, Haru! No one told you to come into the conversation!"

"Um, why were you in a bad mood, Nii-san?" Kiri questioned curiously.

"Because he was feeling jealous of Hatori and Momiji started teasing him about it," Hatsuharu answered.

Kyo's face burned with anger. "Haru! I said shut up! I wasn't jealous of that damn Hatori!"

"Yes, you were, " Yuki stated emotionlessly.

"Quiet you!"

"Sorry to be such an inconvenience to you," Hatori interrupted with his sarcasm, "but as you said, Kiri's health is the most important thing right now."

Kyo immediately calmed down as bet he could without seeming worried. "How is she?"

Hatori placed a hand on Kiri's head and smiled. "Fine. The healthiest I've ever seen her."

Kyo sighed with relief. "Good."

Kiri hugged Kyo, slightly startling him before he returned the hug. "Nii-san, where did Tohru go?"

Kyo slightly paled and started to sweat. "Uh, w-well, she…."

"She left," Hatsuharu answered, "She said she went to go get some groceries, but it's obvious she wanted to get away from Kyo after he yelled at her."

"I would, too, if I were her," Yuki added. "Then again, I would want to get away from him just because it's him. He has no manners, and no respect towards anyone."

"Hey! Yuckie-chan! That's not nice! Say sorry! Sorry!" Kiri yelled slightly glaring at her silver haired cousin.

"Kiri, you know he doesn't mean it," Hatsuharu said. "He's just mad that Kyo yelled at Tohru."

"It still doesn't give him the right to say mean things about Nii-san! Nii-san never did anything to him!"

"Except constantly challenge me to pointless fights because he knows he can't beat me," Yuki countered.

"He can barely beat me!" Hatsuharu added. "He fights like a little girl!"

Kiri glared. "Um, may I remind you that I trained with you guys when we were younger, and I beat all three of you guys easily."

Awkward silence.

Yuki coughed. "As I said before, that was when we were younger. I know for a fact that I've gotten a lot better and that I could beat you anytime."

"Same with me," Hatsuharu nodded.

"Haru, you can't beat me, I doubt you could beat Kiri," Kyo smirked.

"Watch it cat boy. I bet she can beat you easily. How pathetic. Isn't the older brother supposed to protect the younger sister? Not the other way around?"

Kyo glared, "Stupid cow! I could beat Kiri easily if I wanted to! I just don't want to hurt her!"

"Nii-san! You don't have to hold back because I'm your younger sister!" Kiri cried.

Then, laughing, loud laughing, was heard. The four teens looked over to see that it was none other than Shigure laughing hysterically against the back of the couch.

"Rrrrrrrr! Shigure! What's your problem?!" Kyo yelled.

Shigure looked up, tears in his eyes as he tried to calm down. "It's just so fu-funny! Ha ha! I-If it's that much of an…..I-issue, then why don't you….don't you all j-just fight now?"

Hatsuharu smirked. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"For once Shigure isn't talking like an idiot," Yuki nodded, a smirk of his own dancing on his lips.

Kiri smiled widely and jumped up and down in excitement. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! That sounds like fun!!!!"

"Well, Kyo? What do you think?" Hatsuharu questioned, his smirk still embedded in his features.

Kyo was blank. He wasn't sure on what he wanted to do. Of course he would always jump at the chance to beat Yuki's little "princely" face in, but on the other hand, he didn't want to fight Kiri. He never once ever punched her, or hit her on purpose to hurt her, in his whole life. Sure there were times when he couldn't help it and slapped her, like when she first came back and started talking about talking with Akito, but he never meant to hurt her, and he'd always end up regretting it later.

"Nii-san." Kyo broke out of his train of thoughts and looked down at Kiri, who was currently in his arms once again. Looking up at him with a look that said she knew what he was thinking. Of course she knew, she always knew. Even when he didn't want her to. It had nothing to do with being twins, or sharing a spirit, Kiri just understood him that well.

Kyo sighed for a moment before smirking and giving Yuki and Hatsuharu confident glares. "Ready for me to kick your asses?"

"Oh please," Yuki scoffed as he headed outside into the back yard, Hatsuharu following close behind.

Kyo and Kiri followed as well, sharing the same confident look that said that no matter what they were going to be the one who would be the last one standing. Not surprisingly, the others followed like shadows, watching from the doorway as the four cursed teens stood their own ground. Hatori though, being the doctor, was able to have everyone let him through to the front so he could be there in case something bad happened.

Shigure stood outside, next to the house as the referee, smiling. "Alrightie then folks! Ready?! Begin!"

Instantly, the fighting began. Yuki went for Kyo, punching him hard in the stomach, causing Kyo to slightly fall forward in pain. Hatsuharu went to hit him hard in the back, but Kiri came in between them in a flash and kicked Hatsuharu"s chin upwards, sending him flying a bit backwards, landing on his side.

"Hatsu-kun! Bad! This isn't a team thing, it's every man for themselves!" Kiri pouted.

"My bad," he coughed as he slowly standing up. "Didn't know that you were a man. It's not in my practice to punch a lady, but then again you really aren't a lady are you, Kiri?" Hatsuharu smirked and ran towards her, aiming to hit her in the head, but she easily blocked with her arms then kneed him in the stomach. Surprised, Hatsuharu caught her knee, then stepped on her other foot to keep it in place.

Meanwhile, Kyo was currently throwing kicks at Yuki that Yuki easily dodged, as usual. Yuki, feeling tired of it grabbed one of Kyo's shins and shifted his body wait to throw Kyo into a tree. Kyo cried out in pain as his back made hard contact with the bark of the trunk, and he slightly coughed up blood.

"Nii-san!" Kiri called out, pushing herself away from Hatsuharu and running towards Yuki. She dropped to the ground to slide through the dirt, aiming to kick Yuki's legs out from under him while he wasn't paying attention. Sadly, he turned in time to jump over Kiri as she slid under him. She quickly grabbed the earth to stop herself and instantly jumped to her feet, trying to catch her breath for a moment, before feeling a sharp pain in her side. Without realizing it, Hatsuharu snuck up behind her and kicked her hard in the side, slightly pushing her to fall to her left.

"Kiri! Bad! This isn't a team thing, it's every man for themselves!" Hatsuharu mocked as he watched her fall to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" was heard as Hatsuharu was sent flying forward, bumping into Yuki causing both boys to fall. It was Kyo, and he did not look happy. Kyo turned to Kiri and grabbed her arm, forcing her up and holding her shoulders. "You all right, Kiri?"

Kiri slightly smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Nii-san." Then, the smile still on her face, she quickly twisted out of his grip and kicked him in the stomach. Kyo was lightly knocked backwards as he held his stomach.

**Sorry guys, but that's it for now! I'll make sure to have some fluffiness in the next chapter, all right? Definite fluff for Kyo and Tohru, that much I can promise! So, thanks for reading, and please continue to do so! Please review! Thanks**

**~Lovingninja~**


	9. To End a Fight

**Here's the newest chapter everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own Kiri Sohma.**

There was evident shock in Kyo's features as he looked up at Kiri, who stood smiling at his expression. "Y-You just…"

"Yes, Nii-san, I kicked you. That's what happens in fights," she giggled. "You should try it."

Kyo shook his head, "You know I couldn't hi-"

"Nii-san, we're twins, right? Meaning that we're both equal. So, you won't be able to hurt me anymore than I hurt you. All right?" Kiri asked as she fell into a fighting stance.

"I-I guess…" Kyo mumbled, unsure on how to respond to this.

"Then, come at me!"

Kyo sighed heavily before giving Kiri a determined stare. He curled his hands into fists and charged at his sister, throwing his arm back to get ready to for a punch. Kiri stood still, awaiting her brother's attack, meanwhile the others, even the other two participants in this battle, watched with interest. Then, there it was, Kyo's fist flew towards Kiri's face, landing perfectly on the side of her mouth pushing her back onto her side as she skid through the dirt. Shigure and Ayame both held one hand onto Hatori's shoulders as they watched their cousin twitch slightly at the sight of harm being done to the female cat.

"Haa-san, it's best you calm down," Shigure whispered in a teasing tone, knowing how much this was upsetting Hatori, and thinking it to be a bit cute.

"Yes, Tori-san, you should know that Kiri-kun will be fine! She's a fantastic fighter. No one can beat her and surely that measly punch of Kyo's wouldn't hurt her a bit," Ayame whispered, though his tone was one of persuasion.

Though, both tones from his friends irritated Hatori and he had to hold back on hitting them until they bled. "I know that, but it's not what's bugging me," Hatori growled.

"Then, what is it?" the duo questioned in unison.

"It's the fact that she's holding back is what's irking me. She's going to get bruises and cuts that _I'm_ going to have to take care of."

"She's holding back?" once again, in unison.

"Yes, if you had been paying attention you would have noticed that she just _let_ Kyo hit her."

"She _did_?!"

Hatori sighed, _Idiots. It pains me to know that we're the same age and worse; we're blood related._ The Mabudachi trio once again placed their gazes on the "fight", where now Kiri was running away from Kyo, laughing. Everyone watched in awkward silence.

"She's no longer taking this seriously," Yuki stated as he and Hatsuharu walked towards the group.

"We can see that," Hiro muttered darkly. One thing that always got on his nerves was how easily Kiri could change things from serious to goofy within just a few milliseconds. Him being a "serious" person could not handle that.

"Kiri! Get back here! I thought we were gonna duke it out!" Kyo shouted, annoyed at how childish his sister was being."Kiri!" Hatori called, causing the girl to stop in her tracks as she looked over at her savior. Kyo stopping along the way to make sure that he didn't collide with her.

"Yes, Hari-sama?!" she called back with a smile.

"Come here!" Kiri immediately obeyed and skipped over to the others, leaving Kyo behind, dumbfounded.

"What is it, Hari-sama?" she queried.

"You need to start getting serious, and if you don't, this ends now and you and me are going to go check out your injuries," Hatori explained, arms crossed as if he were upset with her.

"Okaaaaaaayy," she sighed before hugging him quickly and running back to her confused brother. "All righty then Nii-san! Let's get back to business!"

Instantly, Kyo found himself in his usual fighting spirit. "Hell yeah! Hey! You damn rat! Cow!" he shouted, turning his attention to the other two competitors. "You guys gonna join in or are you scared?!"

Almost like magic, Hatsuharu turned black and with a sneer on his face marched over to his cousins. Yuki only sighed as he followed, of course it wasn't because of Kyo's taunting, it was because he still had to prove something to Kiri.

"So, how are we gonna start this shindig?" Hatsuharu asked, his sneer growing along with his excitement.

"Well, why don't we start with this?" Kiri suggested as her leg flew upwards to kick Hatsuharu in the face, smashing into his chin and making him stumble backwards. Yuki followed this example by charging towards her and aimed to throw a punch in her face, much like how Kyo did before. Though, Yuki was not her brother, hence she had no reason to go easy on him.

Kiri grabbed Yuki's fist and threw him over her shoulder, surprising the others as they watched Yuki land on his back with a loud thud!. Turning to her brother, Kiri ran towards him before jumping above him, using her hands to push onto his shoulders and off of him, flipping over him as he fell down face first. She landed on a foot and a knee before scrambling to stand just so run and slide at Hatsuharu's feet. Hatsuharu snickered before jumping above her as she slid under him, but he was not expecting for Kiri to grab his feet from under him, pulling him down in the process and landing on his stomach and hands. Kiri easily stood as she watched the boys sit up rubbing their sore places groaning. She giggled slightly as she ran off back to the bystanders.

"How was that?! I told you I kept up with my training!" she boasted. Her response was mostly shocked stares and some clapping that was made by Hatori.

"Well done Kiri, very well done," he smiled, walking towards her with arms open for an embrace.

"Thank you Hari-sama!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"Though, it would have been easier and a less waste of time if you has just done that in the first place," Shigure explained.

"But, then it wouldn't have been fun. Besides, if I beat them too quickly then their pride might diminish, I wouldn't want that to happen."

"Of course not," Hatori sighed, "but I think that even now their pride diminished if even the slightest."

"You just worry too much."

**That's it for now everyone. Yes, I know, bad way to end the chapter but I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Please comment!**

**~Lovingninja**


	10. One Night

**Hatori: LovingNinja does not own Fruits Basket**

**Kiri: But, she does own me, Sohma Kiri!**

**Hatori: *hugs her* Thank you for your support**

**Kiri: Please Read and Review!**

**LN: ^-^ On to the next chapter~! This time I promise there is fluffy love love!**

)))))))))))))))

"Honestly, I can't believe that three healthy teenage boys couldn't take down one little girl," Shigure sighed as Hatori tended to their bruises. Everyone once again was gathered into the living room, watching as the doctor was currently, and lastly, fixing up Kyo.

"Well, if you couldn't tell, Kiri isn't-ow! Damn it Hatori! Watch what you're doing!" Kyo shouted as Hatori rubbed alcohol on a few cuts on his right arm. Though, the dragon was not one to take those words from even a family member and glared as he pressed down harder, causing Kyo to scream and tear up.

Kiri laughed, "Nii-san, you should watch what you say sometimes. Especially when it comes to Hari-sama!"

"Watch it you!" Again, Hatori applied extra pressure to Kyo's scrapes. "Ah! Hatori!"

"One should watch what he says in front of the one treating his wounds, much like how you should never bite the hand that feeds you," Hatori stated, now applying bandages.

Then, the door was heard opening and closing, "I'm home!"

"Tohru's home!" Momiji called as he ran towards the front door, a bright smile on his face, and was followed by Kisa and Ritsu.

"Ready to apologize, cat?" Yuki muttered while standing behind the couch where Kyo was currently seated.

"Just, shut up," Kyo mumbled back as he stared down at Hatori's medical bag.

"Oh my! What happened?!" Tohru gasped, bags in hand as she and the others walked in. Seeing Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Kyo in bandages and Hatori working on Kyo at the moment was quite a shock to her.

"I beat them!" Kiri smirked, flexing her arms as she stood from her place next to her brother.

"Y-You mean…"

"Yuki, Haru, Kyo, and Kiri all fought against each other to see who was the strongest," Momiji answered, grabbing the bags from her hands.

"Th-Though, it ended up being the three of them against her," Ritsu added with a small smile.

"Kiri-kun won with only a few scratches and bruises, much to Hatori-ji's pleasure," Kisa gave a tiny giggle at remembering the faces that Hatori had made while watching the fight.

"O-Oh, um…" Tohru stuttered, "are you all all right?"

"No need to worry, Honda-san, we're all fine, right Haru?" Yuki grinned sincerely at his cousin and the younger man nodded.

"Yeah, it takes a lot more than a few measly punches from Kyo and Kiri."

"Oh, that's good," Tohru smiled, a small sigh of relief following after, though she was still worried for Kyo didn't say anything, nor did he look at her.

"Done," Hatori stated as he packed up his bag and stood. "Now, I think it's best that we all get going."

"Aw!!! Hari-sama! Do you guys have to go?!" Kiri whined, clinging to his arm.

The brunette sighed, "Yes, Kiri, we must go, otherwise Akito will-"

"Screw Akito."

"Kiri…"

"If Akito has a problem with it, he'll take it up with me, not you or anyone else."

"Then, why doesn't everyone stay the night?!" Shigure suggested, a large toothy grin on his face.

"Why, that sounds wonderful, Gure-san!" Ayame exclaimed, his eyes sprakling as he held hands with Shigure.

"Shigure, you idiot! We don't enough room for them!" Kyo and Yuki shouted in unison.

"Oh, pish posh. The girls can stay in the Tohru-kun's and Kiri-kun's room. Aya and Ha-san can stay in my room. Hatsuharu and Ritsu can stay in Yuki-kun's room. Hiro and Momiji can stay in Kyo-kun's room!"

"Why do I get the brats?!" Kyo yelled, sporting a very nice death glare that Shigure instantly ignored.

"It only makes sense since you all act the same," Yuki mumbled causing Kyo's anger to sky-rocket.

"Wanna say that again, Rat Boy?!"

"If I have to say it again then it only proves your idiocy."

"Why you-"

"Would you two knock it off?!" Kiri shouted, hitting both teens on the head harshly. "Jeez, Yuki, stop bullying Nii-san!" Both boys kept quiet, knowing better than to speak while Kiri was on her rampage. "Anyway, I agree! Let's have everyone spend the night! No objections, correct?!"

"I object," Hatori answered blankly.

"Hari-sama!"

"Kiri, we can't spend the night. I told, Akito will become very upset and the last thing we need at the moment is Akito taking his anger out on-"

"Ha-san," Shigure purred, slipping an arm around his cousin's shoulders and whispered, "just let the girl have a night with her family. All right? Don't you want Kiri-kun to be happy? I thought you lived for her."

"Shigure, you know Akito will just go after her."

"Then, let her."

"No."

"Kiri has grown up, she's a big girl now. She can take care of herself."

"She's still a child, which means-"

"We have to let her learn things on her own or else she'll never grow."

"Shigure…"

"Well! It's been decided!" Shigure announced, clapping his hands in excitement. "Everyone shall spend the night here!" Hatori sighed while the others cheered, well except for Yuki and Kyo.

)))))))))))))))

It was around midnight and everyone was in their rooms. Kisa, Kagura, and Isuzu borrowed Tohru's and Kiri's night clothing; along with Ritsu, and the boys just slept in their own clothing or boxers or whatever they felt comfortable in. The girls all shared the beds and the boys all slept on the floors of the their rooms, though Kyo had to fight Hiro and Momiji for his own bed. While everyone slept, Tohru sneaked out of the room, tip-toeing through out the house. She couldn't sleep, the thought that she hadn't talked to Kyo since earlier was driving her insane. Even through dinner, he refused to meet her gaze. It wasn't like he's never snapped at her before, but she did feel like she reacted a bit strangely. She wanted to apologize several times but each time she approached him, Kyo would turn away.

Tohru needed to talk to him and hopefully her gut feeling was right and he was up on the roof. As she climbed up the ladder her heart began to beat heavily and loudly and soon she could see an orange patch of hair and soon the tan face of the boy she was yearning for.

"Kyo-kun!" she cried as she ran over to him, scaring him out of his thoughts in the process.

"T-Tohru…" he easily lost his words as she walked towards him and occupied herself down next to him.

"Kyo-kun, I'm sorry!" she cried once again, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Uh…wha?" Kyo stared at her confused. "Why are you…saying sorry?"

"I overreacted! When you yelled at me! I knew you didn't mean to, but…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

"Tohru…"Kyo sighed, rubbing his temples in the process, "Tohru, you don't have to apologize…I'm the one who should be apologizing…"

"But…"

He placed a hand on her mouth, "No. _I'm_ sorry…you understand? I had no right to snap at you, yet I did. I'm sorry."

Tohru hesitantly removed his hand with her own, both slightly blushing at the contact but neither taking back their hand. "Kyo-kun…I'm still sorry…"

Again, Kyo sighed, but did not make a comment. He quietly allowed his hand to be in hers and looked up into her eyes, loving the glistening shining look they had as the stared into his own; as he thought; dull ones. Though in Tohru's eyes, they were brighter than any of the stars that were out that night and she was mesmerized by them.

"T-Tohru…" Kyo mumbled, his blush steadily growing.

"…ye-yes?"

"…Tohru…I-I…" he felt himself being slowly drawn towards her and her grip on his hand becoming stronger with every inch seemed to disappear between them.

"…..Kyo….kun…you…" she closed her eyes for a moment, wishing her blush; unsuccessfully; away. She had no idea what was gonna happen, but something told her it would be something good, really good.

Though, seeing her close her eyes, Kyo became suddenly aware of what was happening and instantly removed his hand from her grasp and stood, turning away from her as he said, "Tohru I think we should go back inside…before we get sick…"

It took a moment before Kyo's words reached her brain, before her eyes opened and she felt her heart plummet for some strange reason unknown to her. Though, she slowly stood up and waited silently for Kyo to turn and look at her once more, but it seemed like he was lost in thought and she decided to give him a small nudge in the ribs with her fingers, once again scaring him out of his thoughts. She smiled brightly at him and after a small moment of hesitance he smiled softly back at her before grabbing her hand and walking towards the ladder. Once they were down safely they once again held hands and once separated once it was time to say a pleasant, yet awkward good night.

Sadly for Kyo, he was forced to sleep on the floor once he noticed that Hiro had taken his bed, and Tohru fell asleep soundly not noticing how one occupant was missing.

)))))))))))))))

"Hey there!" Kiri greeted as she opened the door to Shigure's room, seeing the three men still awake and talking about "confidential" matters.

Shigure sighed, "What is it Kiri-kun?"

"I want just want to spend the night with my favorite cousin!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around Hatori's neck, ignoring the smoke from his cigarette that rose up to her face. "And, I want to discuss some things concerning Akito-sama."

)))))))))))))))

**Hatori: Kiri, you should really go to bed.**

**Kiri: Don't *yawns* wanna.**

**Hatori: *sighs and tucks her in***

**LN: Thank you for reading! Please review and keep reading! I promise everything will get better!**

~Lovingninja~


	11. Lovely Morning

**Kiri: LovingNinja does not own Fruits Basket or it's characters!**

**Kagura: However, she does own Sohma Kiri.**

**Kiri: Thank you ^-^ Kagu-san.**

**Kagura: ^-^ You're welcomeLN: Now, onto the next chapter entitled: _Lovely Morning_**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Good morning!" Kiri greeted as her Nii-san, along with Hiro and Momiji, walked into the kitchen.

"Wh-What's that smell?" Kyo asked while the other two sat down at the table in the other room where two of the Mabudachi Trio sat as well.

"It's a surprise!" Kiri answered as she shoved her brother out, "I'm making breakfast!"

" Making…breakfast?" Kyo sighed, "Fine, just don't burn the house down."

"Aye aye Captain!" she saluted before turning around, picking up the apron and tying it around her waist to continue with her chore, smiling brightly.

Kyo sighed once more as he sat down with his two "room mates", then directed his attention to the other occupants of the table, Shigure and Ayame. "Where's Hatori?"

"Ah, Haa-san is sleeping!" Shigure announced, slightly bitter.

"Yes, Kiri-kun didn't want him to wake up just yet, she said that she wanted Tori-san to get to sleep in," Ayame added somewhat cheerfully.

"Why?" Hiro questioned as he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.

Momiji shrugged, "Maybe she thinks that he's been working too much, 'cause you know even if you're away for a long time, you can always count on Hari to work, work, work…or, maybe it's a present?"

"Well, if you want to know what I think," Shigure chuckled as he began.

"We don't," Kyo replied abruptly as he leaned back on his hands, tired.

"I think," Shigure continued, ignoring the orange haired boy's comment, "I think she just doesn't want Haa-san to taste her food."

"But, wouldn't Kiri-kun want Tori-san to eat her cooking? I thought she would be overjoyed to have him eat it," Ayame questioned.

"Yes, but Haa-san has never eaten Kiri-kun's food before, so of course she's nervous. She's using us as guinea pigs before she decides to give any to Haa-san."

"I don't think Kiri would actually do something like that," Momiji replied. "I know Hari is her favorite that no one can deny, but I don't think she'd use us as 'guinea pigs' just to prepare a meal for him."

"Oh, but Momiji-kun, you don't even understand fully what their relationship is!"

"Then, what, pray tell, is their relationship?" Hiro queried, a small glare of annoyance evident in his features.

"Why, Haa-san and Kiri-kun are engaged!"

BAM! Kiri, who had been listening to the idiotic conversation from the kitchen, came up from behind Shigure and hit him over the head with her frying pan, her face red from anger and slight embarrassment from their words. "What was that ShiShi-chan?!?!?!" she roared, Hell's fires in her eyes.

"N-Nothing, Kiri-kun," he smiled and nervously laughed up at her as he rubbed the bleeding cut on the back of his head. "Nothing at all!"

Then, Kiri turned on her heel with a loud "Hmph!" and went on her way back into the kitchen.

Kyo laughed, "Just hope that she doesn't poison your food, Shigure." The dog paled slightly, actually believing for a moment that Kiri would do it for real and Ayame patted his back in comfort.

Footsteps were then heard coming down and everyone turned to watch that it was just Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Ritsu. "What's with all this noise?" Yuki questioned, irritation in his voice as he spoke making the hair on the back of the others' necks stand on end.

"And, what's that smell?" Hatsuharu added at the end.

"Kiri's making breakfast for all of us," Momiji answered, grinning at his cousins as they slowly made their own ways to the table.

"W-What?" Ritsu asked in a small voice. "She's…cooking?…for me?" Everyone paused, waiting nervously at how Ritsu would act after saying those words. "OH! WHY?! WHY?! WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS FOR ME?! I'M NOT WORTHY! IF ONLY I WAS WORTHY OF KIRI-KUN'S PERFECT PRECIOUS COOKI-"Poke! And down Ritsu went for the first time today. It was Kiri once more, and she sighed as the monkey looked back up at her, tears in his eyes. "K-Kiri-kun…"

"Ri-san-chan," she cooed as she crouched down to his level, "what did I say about _this_?"

"Th-That you don't like it…and that…you aren't anything special…for me to get…so worked up over…"

Kiri nodded and pat him on the head, "Good, so keep that in mind, okay?"

Ritsu bit his lip and hesitantly nodded, though everyone knew that he wouldn't and that what Kiri was doing was, in a way, harsh.

Kiri giggled before embracing her cousin and whispered, "Good morning," to him. Him replying with a "good morning" of his own before they separated and Kiri helped him back up to his feet. "Good morning, Yu-chan, Hatsu-kun."

"Morning, Kiri," they answered simultaneously, making room at the table as Ritsu walked over to join them.

"Well, back to my cooking!"

"Oh! Kiri-kun's cooking?!" Tohru asked as she and the other girls made their way down stairs.

"Oh, Tohru, Ki-chan, Izu-chan, Kagu-san, good morning."

"Morning!" they replied cheerfully, well, only Tohru and Kisa, Isuzu smiled slightly and Kagura slightly grumbled out the words.

"Kiri," Hiro called.

"Yes, Hi-chan?"

"Whatever it is that you're making is burning."

For a second, Kiri froze, the words not making themselves known in her mind, before suddenly DING! "OH MY GOD!" and in she ran to the kitchen.

"M-Maybe I should help?" Tohru queried, though mostly to herself.

"Tut tut, no need to fret, Tohru-kun," Shigure smiled as he waved the girls over and each took a seat next to their "love". "Kiri-kun is fine, you just relax and wait to be served."

"Yes, Honda-san," Yuki agreed, "it's not like you get to be served everyday."

Tohru looked down at her lap, a bit nervous, "I-I guess you're right…"

"If her cooking's at all as good as yours then we'll make her cook, too. You guys can take turns, that way you won't be using up so much energy," Kyo commented, somewhat absentmindedly.

Tohru looked up at Kyo shyly and, feeling her eyes on him, Kyo looked down at her, both staring until they looked away, faces flushed, "U-Umm…wh-where is Hatori-san?!" Tohru asked, once more looking at her lap.

The others, who weren't totally clueless, kept their giggles to themselves while Shigure answered, "Yes, the lazy, good-for-nothing Hatori is still sleeping the day away. Really, he doesn't do a~nythi~ng, but we just can't help who gets the favoritism."

BAM! "What was that…Shigure?" a low voice rumbled. The dog looked up, rubbing his once again bleeding head, to see his dragon cousin standing behind him, a tired scowl on his face.

"Haa-san! H-How…did you…?"

Hatori sighed as he moved to sit between his fellow Mabudachi members. "When you talk with your eyes closed it's amazing what you don't see."

Shigure chuckled nervously, "Y-Yes….right…"

"Did you sleep well Hari?" Momiji asked, smiling.

Hatori nodded slightly, "Yes, thank you, I slept pleasantly."

"Oh! Tohru, Nii-san sorry to bother you, but after breakfast could you guys go to the store and get some more groceries? I just used up the rest of it," Kiri explained sheepishly before she caught sight of Hatori. "Hari-sama, you're awake?!"

" A good morning to you, too," he replied with a small grin, his eyes slightly dancing with laughter at her reaction to his presence.

"Uh…yes…good morning…um….back to cooking," and once more she went back into the kitchen.

Hatori chuckled, "She's still remarkably adorable…"

"Haa-san! You two-timer!" Shigure gasped dramatically.

"What?"

"What about Mayu?!?! You can't go after Kiri-kun when you're going after Mayu!"

BAM! "Would you shut up, Shigure?!" This time it was Kyo who bashed the man's head in. "How dare you talk about my sister like that?! No way in hell would I ever allow Hatori to get with her! That goes the same the other way around! Bastard!"

"Who wants to eat?!" Kiri smiled as she entered the room with many assorted flavors of pancakes on two separate plates.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kagura: How unfair! I only got one line to myself!**

**Kiri: Just be happy that you got to sit next to Nii-san, for now.**

**Kagura: What do you mean by that?**

**Kiri: Meaning that only me and Tohru get to sit next to Nii-san, not you so bleh! *sticks her tongue out***

**Kagura: Why you-!**

**Kiri: Come on! I beat three martial artists all by myself, you think you can take me?!**

**LN: *sighs* Please review. Thank you all for reading and please continue to do so. Next time, we'll have Tohru and Kyo taking a lovely walk together! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	12. Uncomfortable Places

**Shigure: LovingNinja does not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but she does own Sohma Kiri.**

**Kiri: She would like to ask for you all to please Read and Review.**

**LN: Thank you all for keeping with me. *bows* Now on to the next chapter!**

"D-Did you all…have a..have a good night sleep?" Kiri asked her cousins nervously and as cheerfully as she could. Why nervous? She was currently sitting down at the table, trying to eat her pancakes like everyone else but she was forced to sit down on the lap of a certain doctor. After she placed everyone's plates in front of them, full of different assorted pancakes, such as carrot, ham, skittles, cheese, etc., Hatori had pulled her down by the wrist onto his lap and insisted that she stay there, saying that there was barely enough room at the table with everyone there and that it would be easier that way. Hatori wasn't much of one to show affection but every now and then people would have seen him and Kiri talking or just sitting around together and he would be somewhat affectionate towards her.

So, here Kiri sat, hunched over her plate as she nibbled at her pancakes, trying not to touch Hatori's arms that were wrapped around her body as they made their way to his plate that was placed right in front of hers. It wasn't like she didn't want to be with her Hari-sama, it's just that, being away for so long, she wasn't used to it anymore. Also, with them being older and Kiri being more aware of the male and female bodies, that just added onto her discomfort.

"I'm sure everyone had a great night sleep, Kiri," Hatori answered her question, resting his chin on her head as he slipped a piece of pancake in his mouth.

Most of the Zodiac tried to hold in their giggles as they watched the scene of Hatori being out of character while Kiri's face grew pink. Though, the other cat in the room only glared at his food, trying not to watch the awkward cuddling of his sister and cousin, jealousy flowing through his veins, causing his blood to boil. Tohru, being the only one to notice; with the exception of Yuki, Ayame, and Shigure; and care, placed a comforting hand on his forearm and gave him a tiny smile when he looked down at her. He couldn't help but sigh and return her small smile, making hers grow more before she turned back to her food and watching the adorable scene in front of them, not noticing how Kyo's smile grew also and how his eyes were glued on her even as he continued to eat.

"Well, I'm not sure if Kyo got any sleep," Hiro muttered, though his comment made the young man flinch slightly along with Tohru.

Momiji nodded, "Yeah, he was missing for a while last night." He paused to look over at the cat. "Where were you?"

"I…I was o-out…getting some fresh air," Kyo answered, staring intently at his food.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah! So, leave me alone and eat your pancakes!"

Momiji giggled, "All right, whatever you say, Kyo."

Now, Kiri was most likely even more uncomfortable than before. She had planned to escape once everyone was finished, to take their plates and do the dishes, but Tohru insisted on washing them herself. Kiri tried to convince her that she was more than capable of doing it, but Shigure that it was only fair.

He had said, "Kiri-kun made such a delicious meal for all of us, she should relax! In fact, I think that the two of you should rotate jobs! Take turns making the meal and the other one gets to clean up afterward! How does that sound?"

Tohru had agreed only because Kiri couldn't bring herself to say no. So, Tohru was currently cleaning the dishes while everyone else sat at the table. Though, since her plan failed, Hatori was currently holding her in his arms against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned forward, his chin now resting on her left shoulder. Kiri loved the attention that was given to her but at the same time she just felt so…

"Ne, I think that Hari missed you, Kiri," Momiji giggled as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table to balance himself.

Kiri had to try to keep down her blush as the others nodded with smiles and giggles of their own. "Moji-chan! That's not nice!"

"Kiri," Hatori called, tightening his hold on her unconsciously. The young woman looked at him, noticing a small bit of pink on his cheeks as he spoke, "It's fine. I did miss you, so you don't need to get worked up. All right?"

Hatori gave her a small smile and Kiri hesitantly nodded before looking back at Momiji who had a wide grin on his face. "Um…Nii-san?"

"What?" Kyo asked as he was making his way to stand up. "You want me to get something?"

"Yes, could you and Tohru go to the store and get some groceries?"

"Wha-Why?"

"Tohru knows what to get, and you need to be there to protect her and carry the bags!"

"Uh…well…T-Tohru!"

The brunette girl immediately responded and walked over to the group, her usual smile on her face. "Yes? What is it?"

"Tohru, would you mind going to the store to pick up some groceries with my brother?" Kiri asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all, but would Kyo-kun…?"

Kyo waved a hand and shook his head, "Don't worry. I don't mind. Just wanted to make sure that you were ok with it first."

"Thank you. Um, I'll go get ready as soon as I'm done with the dishes."

"Oh no, you two go on! I'll take care of the dishes!" Kiri smirked.

"Are you sure Kiri-kun?"

"Yes, absolutely! So, you guys go on and get dressed and go, okay?"

Tohru nodded before heading upstairs, leaving Kyo to linger there for a moment as he gave his sister a suspicious glare before accompanying Tohru upstairs and then into his room to get changed.

"Well, I guess I better get started on those dishes!" Kiri announced, grinning broadly and moved to stand up but found herself still in Hatori's lap. "H-Hari-sama?" she questioned as she looked up at him.

Hatori shook his head, "Let Shigure handle it."

"What?!" the dog yelled in surprised. "Wh-Why?! I couldn't possibly…!"

"You said so yourself that she needs to relax. Tohru is leaving so she can't do the dishes, you on the other hand should be more than capable."

"Um.. H-Hari-sama…" Kiri called quietly. "I-I can do the dishes, it's fine."

Yuki sighed, "I'll do it. If Shigure does it we won't have any dishes left."

"Thank you, Yuki," Hatori bowed his head slightly before once more placing it on Kiri's shoulder, causing the girl to softly sigh. Of course the dragon caught this and shifted his face to get a better look at hers and asked, "Kiri, is something wrong?"

The cat quickly shook her head vigorously, "No! Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine! Perfectly fine!"

A frown worked it's way on Hatori's lips, but before he could say anything, Tohru and Kyo had made their way down.

Tohru dressed in a modest light red skirt ending at her knees, with a sleeveless silk black shirt that tied with a bow on the back, her usual shoes that practically matched with everything she wore since she wore simple clothes. Kyo wore a camo T-shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt, accompanied by a slightly baggy pair of dark blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Well, we'll be on our way!" Tohru waved as she smiled brightly to the Zodiac, making her way to the door followed by Kyo who only waved at Kiri.

"Be good Sis, and Hatori, watch out for her while I'm gone," he said.

"Will do!" Kiri saluted earning a chuckle out of her brother, and Hatori remained quiet as the couple left, everyone else shouting good byes.

"So, um…what do we have to get?" Kyo asked, staring off into the distance as he and Tohru made their way through town, walking on a random street that led to their destination.

Tohru giggled, "Well, it seems we have to get everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, Kiri-kun used up all we had in the house to make us breakfast."

Kyo sighed, "Honestly, I wonder what possessed her to do that."

"I'm sure she wanted to make sure that we all had plenty to eat."

"No, I think she just wanted to show off."

Tohru looked over at Kyo, an expression of confusion on her face. "What do you mean by that?"

"She made us the most strange pancakes in history. She's known for making different foods and then making more than necessary to give to a lot of people because she wants to show them her creation."

Tohru smiled, "Kiri-kun's artistic. Artists love to show their work. It's natural and I'm sure she wants her big brother to be proud of her for it."

The cat stared at her for a moment before shifting his gaze back to straight in front of him, mumbling only a word, "Yeah."

**Well, that's it for now folks, next chapter will be mostly focused on Kyo and Tohru, all right?! Well, thank you for reading, please review and please keep supporting me, *bows* Thank you**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 8/4/09**


	13. Two Different Adventures

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review! *bows***

**###############**

Silence was a very common occurrence between the two teens. One looking around for the necessities and some treats, the other pushing the cart and staring at her, and around her, making sure that no male got too close. She seemed happy, but then again, she was a happy person who liked to spread that joy around. _I have nothing to do with it_, the boy thought, his gaze turning solemn.

"Kyo-kun!" she called, pulling him away from his thoughts with her brightening light.

"Uh, yeah? What is it?" he mumbled, hands now curled tightly onto the rail of the cart, ready to push if it was time to go into another aisle.

"What is Kiri-kun's favorite food?"

Kyo felt his left eye twitch, and resisted the urge to grind his teeth together when he asked, "Why?"

"Oh, well, I forgot to ask, and since she's your sister, I would like to know, so that way I can get it and cook it for her."

The cat remained silent for a moment before taking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling, confusing the brunette in front of him. "Bacon, she loves bacon. You can get it, but she's cooking it herself."

"Oh, it's no bother! I can-"

"She's doing it herself!" Kyo snapped, causing Tohru to flinch from his sudden tone, making the orange haired teen instantly regret it. "Uh, I mean…you don't….you shouldn't….push yourself…"

Tohru let a moment pass by before whispering a soft, "Kyo-kun?"

He didn't answer, just turned himself to face the cart and muttered, "What else do we have to get?"

"Kyo-kun…"

Again, he didn't respond to her.

"Kyo-kun," she made to place her hand on his forearm, but he pulled it away on reflex, making Tohru freeze in her actions before placing both of her arms in front of her and overlapping. "I'm sorry."

Kyo bit his lip and glared in the direction opposite of her, at a shelf of different types of bread. "Don't apologize, damn it. You did nothing wrong."

"But, Kyo-kun-"

"Is an insensitive asshole."

Tohru stared at him, shocked at his ending of her sentence, and slightly more shocked at the tiny bit of pink that was speckled onto his cheeks as he seemed to shyly glare at her, seeming uncomfortable. "K-Kyo-kun…you…" she paused for a moment before going into instant panic mode. "You're not insensitive!!!!"

Kyo couldn't help but hold back a chuckle at her reaction, once again confusing the girl. He gave her an awkward smile before placing a hand on her head and told her gently, "You're fantastic."

She froze at his words and instantly glanced down at her shoes as a bright blush rose to her face, steam seeming to surround it. "I-I'm n-not th-that gr-great!" she stuttered, earning a stifled bit of laughter from the other party.

The cat placed his hand under her chin and lightly pushed up, guiding her eyes to meet with his, his smile no longer awkward but still kind and beaming. "Tohru, I-"

"Tohru?" a voice called from down the aisle.

The two instantly broke apart and stared over to see none other then Arisa and Saki, both with two small green baskets that were getting full. Kyo sighed heavily and turned his attention to somewhere up ahead, wishing the two pests away as they made their way over.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! What are you two doing here?" Tohru questioned nervously.

"We're stalking Orangey so we can kidnap him and hold him for ransom," Arisa answered dully, though with a smirk.

"Wh-What?!?!?!"

Kyo, again, sighed, "Relax, Tohru, they're obviously kidding."

"Or, are we?" Saki replied mysteriously, her dark aura mixing around all of them, causing Kyo to seem slightly nervous and annoyed, and only add onto Tohru's anxiety.

Arisa grinned widely and threw an arm over Tohru's shoulders, "Don't worry Tohru, we'd never do such a thing!"

Saki nodded, "Indeed, we're not barbarians."

Tohru sighed with relief, and glanced happily up at her friends, her smile once more infecting many people without her noticing, causing Kyo to smile just at the thought. "So, you two are here to shop, too?"

"Of course!" Arisa answered. "Hey! Let's shop together! It's been a while since we were able to hang out after school together!"

"Yes, time should never be wasted in the presence of friends, for youth is only short lived," Saki added.

Tohru, though, fixed her gaze over to Kyo and replied, "Only if Kyo-kun is okay with it."

The boy mentioned stared back at her, stunned. He visibly blushed and once again diverted his attention to some other object. "They aren't my friends. You can do whatever you want."

His answered forced Tohru to recall the time that Kyo had told her that it was all right for her to selfish sometimes, and smiled radiantly at him, even though he dared not to face her. "All right."

**###############**

"Man, that was tiring," Kyo grumbled to himself as he carried all, except for two, bags of groceries to his shared home with his secret beloved, though, the girl's ears picked up on his words and instantly put on a face of regret.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun, I shouldn't have forced you to come," she apologized meekly.

"Ah! No!" he shouted nervously. "You didn't force me! It was Kiri! And, besides, I would have gone with you anyway! I like going out with you! Uh…wait, no! Um, I mean, I …um…don't mind going out…uh! No, that is…" As Kyo pondered and tried to force away the strong redness that tried to overtake his face, he heard giggles coming from the girl who he was making a fool of himself in front of.

"I-I'm sorry…K-Kyo-kun," she bit her lip to stop the little laughs from escaping her, but failing miserably.

Kyo sighed heavily once more, staring away from her as he stated in a rather annoyed tone, annoyance aimed at himself, "You know what I mean!"

Tohru nodded as her giggles seemed to die down, and she was once again smiling brilliantly. "I know, and I like going out with Kyo-kun, too."

The orange cat kept his gaze away from her, knowing that if he didn't he might just lose all of his control and do something that would ruin everything. "Y-Yeah…"

**###############**

"You sure you want to do this, Kiri?" Hatori asked, as he and the teenage girl sat in his the car outside of the Sohma estate.

She nodded confidently, "Yes."

"Kiri, you don't have to do this. Akito doesn't have to know."

"Hari-sama, I don't want to hide, and you that she'll find out sooner or later. Besides, I need to see how Kuno-kun is doing."

"Kiri…"

"Hari-sama, please," she looked up at him, her crimson eyes pleading, "let me do this."

Hatori softly sighed as he took his key out of the ignition to his car, and rolled up his windows, his hand on his handle, ready to step out of the car. "Kiri, promise me one thing."

"What is it?" she asked, placing her own hand on her door, ready to seal her fate once again.

"Don't get into a fight with Akito."

Kiri didn't hesitate, but she shook her head and smiled gently, "I'm sorry, but I can't promise that."

The doctor wasn't happy with that answer, though at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved. He didn't respond to her answer and opened the door, stepping out and slamming it closed behind him, Kiri pausing for a moment as she stared at him, waiting for him to look at her, and when he did through the windshield, she grinned and also left the car. This was something that she was waiting for, for years. Unfortunately, someone will not be happy at the end of day.

**##############**

**Kiri will finally confront Akito! O.o! I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff because you won't see it for a chapter or two! . Sorry! I know this is supposed to be a romantic fanfic but trust me, it will be so romantic after I get this whole mystery out of the way! I promise! So, please bare with me! Thank you all for supporting me, please review! *bows* Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 8/14/09**


	14. Confrontation

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review! *bows***

**14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14**

"So, you really decided to show up. Ne, Kiri-chan?" Akito smiled smoothly as the two females sat across from one another, alone, in the 'God's' room.

Kiri returned the smile and nodded, venom evident in her voice as she spoke, "I never run away."

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey there!" Kiri greeted as she opened the door to Shigure's room, seeing the three men still awake and talking about "confidential" matters._

_Shigure sighed, "What is it Kiri-kun?"_

"_I just want to spend the night with my favorite cousin!" she giggled, wrapping her arms around Hatori's neck, ignoring the smoke from his cigarette that rose up to her face. "And, I want to discuss some things concerning Akito-sama."_

"_Kiri, there's nothing to discuss," Hatori stated, his voice holding a warning tone. "You should go to bed. If you don't have enough rest it won't be good for your health."_

"_But, Hari-sama," she replied stubbornly, now on her knees and leaning against the dragon's back, resting her face on the back of his neck, her arms still lingering about him like a ring, "there are things to discuss, and I'm tired of everyone wanting me to stay away from talking about her. I've told you all that I'm not afraid of her and you all damn well know it, too. I'll protect you guys if she decides to target any of you."_

_Shigure chuckled, " 'Protect'? Kiri-kun, you can't protect all of us. I mean, look what happened to Haa-san."_

"_Shigure," Hatori started, ready to scold his cousin, but was stopped by Kiri's hold on him tightening slightly._

"_ShiShi-chan, I will-"_

"_Kiri," the dog interrupted seriously, "we're not children anymore. Those lovely lies you told us are no longer needed. We no longer wish to humor you."_

_The young cat was silent for a while. The others waiting for her to respond, or leave, after Shigure's comment. Though, when Hatori placed a hand on one of hers that rested on his chest, Kiri spoke once more. "Tomorrow, I'll be going to see Akito. I'm going no matter what and I shall speak with her by myself. Everything will be settled tomorrow. There may be blood and some things may be broken, but either way it will be settled, and I want no one to interfere with that. I would like you guys to help me though."_

_There was yet another long pause before Hatori was the one to break and asked, "How?"_

"_I'll send Nii-san and Tohru out tomorrow. Once they leave, I would like Ayame to take the others out somewhere, and Hatori will take me to see Akito. Shigure shall stay home and if Nii-san comes back before Hatori and me then Shigure can give him an excuse to why I'm not home."_

"_I guess that's okay with me," Shigure answered with Ayame nodding._

"_Yes, I shall do whatever it takes to help Kiri with her mission."_

_Kiri smiled and turned her attention to the silent Hatori, "Hari-sama?"_

_He closed his eyes, exhaled and hesitantly nodded, "I guess I have no choice."_

"_Thank you," she whispered into the skin of his neck before placing a soft kiss to it._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I heard about your little sleepover," Akito murmured. "I hope that you had a great time with your family."

"I did, especially with Hari-sama."

"Yes, I believe he would still be looking after you. After all, ever since your suicide attempt, all he can do is watch you, hoping that you try to once again."

"You're mad about that, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am, but I'm also not. At least I know that he pays attention to _me_ because he loves me. He pays attention to _you_ out of pity."

"…Isn't that why any of us pay attention to each other?"

"I believe that's why you pay attention to those of the zodiac. I mean, after all, I was the one who had you start those meaningless visits at night. All you kept doing was whining over and over about how unfair it all was to them, how unfair _I_ was to them. Then, our deal was made, remember?"

"Yes. You said that you would give me time to influence them to cut their bond with you. I would then leave for a few years and if I would return and nothing changed…"

"They still cling to you, don't they?"

"…yes."

"They've learned nothing. You're pity for them had been wasted, and now your brother gets to pay the price, and you get to leave and do whatever you wish. You lost the bet, my dear cousin, and once the school year ends, Kyo shall be locked up forever, and everyone else will continue their lives the way it should be."

"You're wrong."

Akito slightly flinched, but quickly regained composure. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

"I may not have been able to do much, but there is someone who is doing something. Tohru. Tohru shall break this curse, she will win against you."

"That woman can't do anything."

"You're scared of her though."

"She's a woman, all women are horrible creatures who don't deserve to live."

Kiri laughed, "Yes, yes…funny how we, who are both of the female gender, hate women. We even hate ourselves, thinking we are disgusting, or that we have been punished by being given these wretched bodies."

"It's because we understand, we know what they are capable of."

"Akito, no matter how much we hate her, Tohru _will_ win."

"She won't."

"It's inevitable."

I said, 'she won't'!" Akito shouted, standing up. "No one will break the bond that is between me and those who are cursed! You couldn't break it! Ren couldn't break it! She won't break it! As long as they are cursed by the spirits then we shall be together always!"

"And, once they break free, you'll cry and beg for them to stay with you, as you did to Kureno?"

Silence still for a split second as Akito froze at Kiri's cool words, before letting her anger get the best of her and slapping Kiri across the face on her right cheek. Though, it was no ordinary slip of the hand. Akito let her nails dig into Kiri's skin and scratched her, causing the younger woman to cry in pain as she fell onto her side onto the floor. Four deep cuts flowing with blood covered her cheek, the missing flesh now found a place underneath the long fingernails of 'God'.

"**How dare you?!?! You are nothing but an outsider! God never loved you! Never loved the cat! He never will! You and you brother will find a nice place in Hell together! You, who never loved anyone, not even herself! Finding life to be a meaningless, pointless journey!!! You, who holds no feelings of regret!! Even you were scared by that hideous monster that resides inside your brother!! You were just so scared you couldn't move!! A woman, a cunning little actress who knows when to cry and what to say!!! A DESPICABLE PIECE OF FLESH WHO WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET PEOPLE ON HER SIDE!!!**"

As she held her cheek in pain, Kiri looked up at Akito, listening to everything that came out of the other woman, and with each word, the girl felt herself wanting to laugh, until she finally burst and couldn't stop.

"Wh-What?" Akito was surprised once again, though this time her anger doubled. She stomped over to Kiri and kicked her down, though the girl continued to laugh. Akito kicked once more, and again, and again, and again, kicking her repeatedly in the side, and, even though her body reflexively curled into a ball to protect itself, Kiri couldn't help but continue on with her laughter.

"**STOP IT!**" Akito shouted, her kicks becoming harder each time. "**STOP LAUGHING!!! STOP IT! STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!!!**"

It was then that the door to the room flung open, Kureno and Hatori rushing in, freezing at the sight of Akito still kicking at the laughing Kiri. Kureno ran to Akito, pulling her back, his arms around her waist as she kicked and flailed, demanding to be released. Hatori quickly went to Kiri's side and glanced at her shaking form as her chuckles became silent, her face red from the pain, lack of oxygen, and blood, and as Hatori lifted up her shirt, he could see blood dripping from where the skin split open from the force.

Hatori quickly collected the teenager into his arms and rushed out, yelling at the maids to call the hospital and warn them of his arrival as he made his way outside to his car; leaving Kureno to deal with Akito, who had now become calm and clung to the ex-rooster.

As the doctor settled Kiri into the car, trying to make her comfortable as fast as he could, he noticed her eyes opened into small slits and heard her mumble, "I love you, Hari-sama."

**14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14-14**

**Well, that's it for now guys. Thank you all for reading and supporting me. Please review and tell me what you think. I accept all criticism. Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 8/24/09**


	15. Emotional Hurricane

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review! *bows***

**P.S. I would like to inform you all that I have basically everything planned out for this story; as in the couples. So, you will have to wait and see what happens with Hatori and Kiri, since I've had questions about them. I'd rather not tell you and just have you wait. It shouldn't be long until I give you the answer, but just for now, please wait.**

**15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15**

The only noise that could be heard was the beeping of the monitor inside the tiny uncomfortable sterile hospital room. Kiri laid, practically lifeless as her chest slowly rose and sank with her slow breaths, her eyes closed and all the scrapes and cuts and gashes were all cleaned properly, only a large bandage on the right side of her face where the deep scratches from Akito's nails lay.

Hatori sat in a chair close to the bed, slumped over, face in his hands as his mind was bombarded with thoughts. _This is all my fault. I should have gone with her, leaving her alone with Akito of all people, what the hell was I thinking?! How am I going to explain this to everyone? How am I going to explain this to…Kyo…and…Kazuma?_

Then, that was when loud voices, shouting and hurried footsteps were heard outside in the halls. It took Hatori a moment after to stand up from his seat, rubbing his eyes quickly and then walking over to the door, opening it and walking outside. Tohru was trying to calm a very enraged looking Kyo as he yelled at the nurses who seemed to want to forbid him from taking another step, all the while Shigure was apologizing to those who walked by before gazing over and noticing his dark haired cousin at the end of the hall.

"It's all right, Miss," Hatori called out but only took a few steps away from the open bedroom incase of something happening to Kiri. "I know the doctor said no visitors, but those three are needed at the moment."

A light blush made it's way to the nurses faces as they stumbled with their words of apology and bowed before making their way to another area of the hospital. Once he was sure that they wouldn't turn around, Kyo ran over to the room that held his sister, knocking Hatori out of the way as he stopped short next to the chair and looked at Kiri's sleeping form. Tohru quickly followed, bowing slightly towards Hatori before walking to Kyo's breathless side. Bright maroon eyes gazed intently at the resting girl who bore the same. Jaw set, teeth clenched, everything about this young man who had the strongest connection to her was still and unchanging, completely null of emotions. Though, tan hands curled into tight fists, as if he was trying with all of his might not to let loose the anger and fear that was sealed shut inside his vault.

"Kyo," Shigure called as he calmly and smoothly made his way into the suffocating room, stopping next to Hatori and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Honestly, I know that right now you're angry and scared but you don't have to take it out on the staff."

"I don't care…" Kyo replied softly, "about any of them…"

"Kyo-kun," Tohru whispered, engulfing his right hand within both of her smaller ones.

The cat quickly glanced at her before turning his eyes to his older cousin. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Hatori answered. "All I know, is that they were talking until Kureno and I heard Akito shouting. We ran in there and were met with the sight of Akito kicking Kiri while she was down and laughing, Akito was furious. Kureno held him back while I got Kiri the hell out of there as fast as I could and brought her here."

"You left her in there alone?!"

"She wanted it to be between just them."

"Why did you take her there anyway?! I told you to take care of her before I left!"

"She wanted to talk to Akito. There was nothing I could do."

"You could have said no and stopped her from going!"

"Even if I told her that I forbid her to do it, Kiri will still find a way to accomplish what she wants to do! There was no sense in it! If she had gone there all by herself, do you think that she would still be alive at the moment?!"

"Oh, so you're saying that thanks to the fact that you went with her, she's alive?! Great Hero Hatori saves Kiri all over again! Bull shit!"

"Kyo-"

"Nii-san?" a soft voice called out behind the raging boy, turning his expression and all of his being soft as he spun himself to face her.

"Kiri, how are you feeling?" he asked gently, removing his hand from Tohru's and bending over to place one hand on Kiri's unwounded cheek and the other over her hand.

"Nii-san?" she called again, eyes barely opened, her face looking as if she were in pain, voice cracking with every other syllable that left her lips.

Kyo's fear rose, escalating off the charts, his hands trembled against her and he did all he could to barricade the tears from falling. "I'm here, Kiri. Nii-san is here and he's going to take good care of you. You don't have to be scared, everything will be all ri-"

"Ha…t.." her breaking voice tried to interrupt him, but the attempt failed.

"Wh-What? What is it, Kiri?" Kyo urged, eager to help his sister anyway he could if it meant that she would be okay and happy. "Tell Nii-san what you want and he'll get it for you."

"…ri…Hat….ori…Where is…Hatori?"

His heart froze, the beating ceased, everything stopped as that question quickly registered into his mind. His eyes widened and he wasn't sure if the expression he wore was of pain or hatred. Only one word made itself be heard, "Why?"

"Hatori," she said again, her tone as if pleading. "Where is Hatori?" Her eyes showed desperation, her face reddening for the tears could not be released from her eyes. "I want Hatori. Please, where is he?"

The other occupants in the room could tell what was going on through Kyo's mind, and Tohru quickly grabbed a hold on Kyo's arm and dragged him out of the room; Kyo being too dazed to fight back. Shigure kindly closed the door behind them and Hatori hesitantly made his way to Kiri's side, putting the best non-worried face he could.

**15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15**

Much time had passed, Kyo had remained silent as he sat silently on the floor, leaning against the hallway wall, knees inches away from his chest, arms resting on them as his head hung low and his bright orange hair curtained his face from view. Tohru sat beside him, legs resting underneath her as her hands rested atop her wrinkled skirt. She couldn't stop from chewing on her bottom lip while her eyes darted repeatedly from Kyo to the door. Many times she tried to start a conversation, tried to talk to him about what had happened, but he only remained silent and a few times he gave her this look that looked like a pathetic attempt to glare at her. She would only stop talking then because of how depressing his expression was.

Once more, she decided, she would try to speak to him, though the door opened before she could speak any words and her gaze quickly went up to Hatori, who looked passive, and Shigure; who, for some unkown reason, was grinning. It wasn't until Hatori had shut the door that Kyo looked up, his face now no longer attempting to show his hatred as he wore it so well that people would have thought he was born with it.

"What did she say?" his voice laced with poison, his words were underground explosives that were just waiting to be stepped on.

"She only told me that she couldn't remember what happened," Hatori replied.

"Bull."

"You don't have to believe me. As a doctor I can say that it's perfectly understandable that she wouldn't, but it doesn't mean anything. Her memories should clear up soon and then she'll tell us all what happened."

"…Why did she want you?"

Hatori silenced for a moment, a noticeable long moment as he tried to circle around the mines that were laid out before him in clusters. "I'm not entirely sure," he answered.

Kyo shot up quickly from his spot and in a flash, Hatori was landing against Shigure's body, left cheek red and bruising, corner of his lip split, and Kyo's knuckles red as he pulled back his fist. Shigure stared, stunned as he helped Hatori gain proper balance on his own and Tohru had let out a small cry as she heard the thwaking sound of bones slamming against each other.

As she rose to her feet nervously, she heard Kyo say, "Why you?! Why is it always you?! I'm her brother! Her twin! So why is it you?!"

Tasting the bitter crimson in his mouth, Hatori held a hand to his lip and stated, "I don't know."

Kyo glared and aimed to punch Hatori once more but Tohru reacted quickly and grabbed his hand. "Kyo-kun, please, stop! It isn't Hatori-san's fault! I know you are hurting but you mu-"

Slap!

Tohru stood before Kyo, as if she were a statue, her head been kept turned in the way Kyo's hand had slapped her. Eyes wide and every brain signal was cut off. The others, including Kyo, were shocked to see this action performed by the cursed boy. The cat felt his heart beat quicken, and he felt so panicked that released himself from the girl's hold and ran.

"Kyo!" Shigure called out, taking the privilege of chasing him down himself as he left the Hatori and Tohru to keep each other company. It took several silent filled moments before Tohru's gaze turned to look down the hall where her friend had fled; eyes watering when he was no longer in sight.

"Tohru," Hatori stood beside her and she glanced up at him as she heard her name. "Are you all right?" he asked and made to place a hand of comfort on her shoulder, but she flinched when it neared her skin and he drew back, feeling guilty. "The one he's mad at isn't you," he told her, "it's me. He hates me. For that, do you hate me, too?"

**15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15-15**

**That's it for now folks! Thank you all for reading and supporting me! *bows* Thank you! Please review!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/3/09**


	16. Kiri

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review! *bows***

**16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16**

"N-No…" Tohru muttered as her mind slowly returned to reality before she found herself spilling tears down her pale cheeks. "I could never hate Hatori-san."

Hatori gave a weak and partial smile and sighed as he took a seat in one of the empty waiting chairs in the hallway. Tohru stared at him, hesitantly wiping away the trickles of salty water from her eyes, and he motioned for her to sit down also, which she immediately did.

"Tohru," he called in his usual calm and smooth voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"Would you like to know why Kiri is so attached to me?"

Tohru paused to allow the question and its meaning to register in her mind and nodded for a second before stopping herself. "No. If Kyo-kun doesn't know then…I shouldn't either."

"He does know."

This added on to Tohru's curiosity. "Kyo-kun asked you wh-"

"He knows it though, he knows why she's attached to me, but he doesn't understand it."

" 'Understand'?"

Hatori nodded. "What the others mentioned yesterday, about me saving Kiri, that's why she's so close to me, but he doesn't understand why she won't see him as she sees me."

"Why? Why doesn't she look at Kyo-kun the same way?"

"I'm not entirely sure either, and that just makes Kyo angrier."

"Have you talked to Kiri-kun about it?"

"Yes, but she won't give me an answer and every time I mention her suicide attempt she acts as if it never happened and asks me what I'm talking about."

"It was suicide?!" Tohruu gasped, but Hatori only nodded. "Why? What happened?!"

Hatori sighed. "I wasn't wanting to be the one to tell you, but it seems I have no choice." Tohru said nothing as she stared at the doctor intensely, waiting to hear of the event that had taken place. "Kiri was just a new born when it happened, and many wouldn't even call it an attempt for suicide, but those of us cursed know otherwise.

"A few days after their birth, Kyo and Kiri remained in the hospital. Kyo was growing stronger but Kiri was getting weaker and weaker. She wouldn't take in any food, and when she did, her body rejected it. My father decided that she was only allergic to the formulas, and one day he took me in to see them. I was ten when that happened. I went up to the glass window that separated them from the rest of us and I heard something. A voice was crying out to me, telling me about how much they wanted it to end. I was scared, confused, and I felt pity for the voice when I realized that it was coming from Kiri."

"K-Kiri-kun? I don't understand, she was just a baby, so how could she have-"

"That also confused me, and you may not believe this, but it was our spirits that connected us. The fact that we were cursed enabled us to contact each other. Of course, a new born wouldn't be able to have the mind for suicide, at least not in the way that Kiri had wished for it. It was only because the cat itself told her what had happened, made her understand what was going on, and she couldn't take it."

_Tears cascaded endlessly down the young boy's face as he looked into the window and kept his blurring gaze on the female babe before him. The cries and wails becoming louder and louder._

"_Don't," he whispered loudly, voice shaking. "Don't disappear. You can't."_

_The babe remained unmoving, seeming whiter than the sheets that covered her round legs, and her breaths unable to be seen as the rising and falling of her small chest began to cease. More tears came forth and Hatori spoke a bit louder, hoping that the cat would allow his words to reach her._

"_You have a brother! Don't let him go through this alone! He'll be lonely if you leave him! You're life is just beginning, you have people you need to see! Your mother and father and all of the others who are cursed just as you! Don't leave! Don't leave Kyo all alone! Without you he might disappear, too! Please understand!" he choked back a sob, "Please…"_

_He silenced as he heard the volume of the death-begging voice begin to decrease. For a moment he panicked when he could no longer hear the words that were wanting the end. Though, when he noticed small garnet eyes open, he froze and stared back at them as they remained glued onto him._

_His father entered the room with a new formula in hand, wondering out loud why his son was weeping and Hatori only quietly rubbed away the tears and asked his father if he could feed Kiri, and his father agreed. Smiles were spread around the room as the infant drank the fluid greedily._

"After that, I would find myself wondering how she was doing, if she was eating. I decided to visit her on her birthday."

"_Oh! Hatori-kun! What brings you here?" a young and healthy looking woman had answered the door to the Sohma household, the only one that could be located on the Outside._

_As he thought about his reason, Hatori found himself at a loss for words, and a blush invaded his cheeks as he tried to grasp them. "…b-birthday…Today is their birthday, right?"_

_The woman nodded. "Yes, are you here to celebrate it?"_

"_Yes, I wanted to see how they were doing."_

_She smiled, "How kind of you, Hatori-kun!" She opened the door wider and allowed him to step in before closing it. "We're just about to cut the cake!"_

_His aunt led him to the kitchen and stared in wonder as only the twins were seated in their high-chairs at the table, four plates, but no father around. She told him to take a seat as she rushed by him and grabbed for the knife that laid next to the tiny vanilla flavored cake._

_Hatori took a seat next to Kiri's high chair and waited for his piece to be given to him before glancing over her, eyes analyzing her and taking mental notes on how her health seemed by physical appearance. Though, he must have been thinking a bit too much, for he didn't notice at how some cake was flying towards his face, and it was too late to dodge after hearing his aunt scream out Kyo's name._

_Frosting decorated his bangs, right eye and cheek; some dripping onto his white dress shirt and black slacks; and as he sat there, stunned, the twins' mother ran over with a napkin and cleaned him up the best she could. He could hear giggling across the compact table, and crying to his left. As the woman apologized; which he told her that it was perfectly fine; he made his way to the bathroom and washed up. He came out moments later to see her giving Kyo a bath in the sink, and Kiri was still in her high chair, picking at the crumbs of cake on her plate._

"_Hatori-kun?" the mother called out, making sure that her ears weren't deceiving her and that the footsteps she heard were indeed Hatori's._

"_Yes?" he replied nervously._

"_I'm really sorry to have to ask this of you, but could you bring Kiri over here? I'm almost done with Kyo."_

"_Al right," he nodded and clumsily picked Kiri out of her high chair, holding her awkwardly against his hip and carried her over to the counter where the sink was. When his aunt had finished with Kyo and went to take Kiri, it took them fifteen minutes to get her to release Hatori's shirt._

"I'm not sure what came over me but I started showing up on her birthday, and even though I showed up with presents for both of them, Kyo always had this disdain for me."

"I think I understand," Tohru said solemnly as she stared down at her lap. "Kyo-kun was lonely that Kiri-kun had been paying more attention to you than him. So, he feels that way even more now, especially because Kiri-kun has been gone for so long, and she's still so attached to you, he must be even lonelier."

"It wasn't just the attention she gave me that irritated him," Hatori explained, this statement catching Tohru's attention instantly.

"Kiri, after a while, became possessive of me, and when I came to visit once when they were just little kids she…said something cruel to Kyo."

**16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16-16**

**That's it for now folks! Thank you all for reading and please review! Thank you all for supporting me! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/13/09**


	17. Abandon

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review! *bows***

**17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17**

_The young cat was in complete shock. He was pushed down onto his back, onto the hard wooden floor of the deck, by his other self. The other kitten that, to this day, he had shared nine years of living with, and never once had she done something like this. She stood before him, hands balled into tiny fists, face red and her purple dress with frills on the ends was blown lightly by the weak wind that came through. Behind her a stunned, nineteen year old cousin of theirs stood speechless._

"_Go away!" she had said, creating tears in the boy's eyes. "Go away!"_

"_Kiri," the boy choked as he made to stand but was pushed down again._

"_No! You can't play with me and Hari-sama!"_

"_Wh-Why not?! I play with you two every time!"_

"_Don't you see?! Hari-sama only comes here to play with _me_ not _you_. He's never come here for you! It was all for me! Only I can play with Hari-sama!"_

"_K-Kiri…"_

"_Go away! I only want Hari-sama! Not you! I don't need you! I only need Hari-sama! So, go away!" the orange-haired girl grabbed for her cousin's hand and as he stared at the boy on the floor, he allowed for himself to be dragged away; leaving Kyo to cry as he sat up before drawing his knees up to his chest and sobbing into them._

"I should have done something then," Hatori said, placing his face in his palms as he was bent over in his chair. "He hates me because I let her be like that, I made her into that."

Tohru stared at the dragon, shocked into silence, her eyes watering as she imagined young Kyo alone, wondering what it must have felt like to be practically abandoned by his own sister.

"Why?" she questioned. "Why did you let that happen?"

Hatori shook his head. "I'm not sure. I never saw her like that before, to my knowledge Kyo was everything to her, and to see right before my eyes that I was wrong…my the measure of how much I was wrong…I couldn't believe it. I was too shocked to even speak…and I know that that's not an excuse, I hate myself for not having done anything back then, but that's why everything happened. I should have stopped her, talked to herm explained to her that what she was doing was uncalled for, insensitive, and wrong." He let out a long sigh as he muttered, "I'm such an idiot."

"Hatori-san…we need to talk to Kiri-kun," Tohru stated, wiping her tears from the edges of her eyes.

"It's no use, I've tried so many times to talk to her about it…"

Tohru stared at him for a moment, then, feeling defeated before she could even try, looked down at the tiled floor, thinking about her choices that life had given her at the moment. So far, she wasn't sure what to do. Should she interfere? Would Kyo appreciate it? Would he hate her if she got involved? Would her trying make things worse between them? She sighed, wondering what would be best, as Hatori sat there beside her thinking of the mistake he had made and the many that followed after that.

**17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17**

Door crashing loudly, the older man chased after the cat as they crossed the threshold of their home.

"Kyo, don't run away! You have to go back and apologi-" Shigure shouted but was caught off when Kyo, as he placed a foot on the first step of the stairs, turned around and yelled back.

"I'm not doing anything because I did nothing wrong! Just go away! This is all that damn Hatori's fault anyway! Stop blaming me!"

"What's Hatori's fault?" a calm voice questioned at the top of the stairs.

The two looked up to see that Yuki was back home, seeming worried and Kyo just glared down at the steps before him. "Nothing, it's none of your business, you damn rat."

"Shigure, what happened? We all came back and you guys were gone."

Shigure sighed as he scratched the back of his neck and shook his head, "Is everyone here?"

"No, they all left, it's just m-" Yuki paused as he thought about the question briefly before giving a slight glare at the two males in front of him. "What happened?"

The dog grinned, "Well, you'll never believe it, but it's what we've all been afraid of…Kiri-kun was put into the hospital by Akito."

"Akito?! She went to him?! Why?! When?!"

"It was sort of a plan that she made, asking Aya to take you all out, sending Tohru and Kyo out, just so that way Hatori could take her there to speak with Akito."

"What?!" Yuki and Kyo glared at the man at the same time, yelling in sync, but Kyo was the one to speak afterwards.

"You knew?! You and Ayame, that bastard….the three of you made this a plan?!"

"That's the basic idea," Shigure replied smoothly.

"So, it's because of that idiot…you idiots…that she got hurt?!"

"You were there?" Yuki asked Kyo, gaining his attention immediately. "You've already been to the hospital?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Where is Honda-san?"

Kyo looked down, avoiding the rat's eye contact, remaining silent as he could feel the tingling on the skin of the back of his hand from where he hit her.

"Tohru-kun," Shigure began, "is still at the hospital with Hatori."

"Why are you back here? I would have thought that the cat would be by Kiri's side to the point where they would have to kill him if they wanted him to leave."

"Well, you know how Kyo get when Hatori is around and these situations concern Kiri…such a shame really."

"It's none of you business," Kyo mumbled as he ascended the stairs, passing by Yuki silently and heading to his room, slamming the door close and locking it.

Yuki sighed, "What did the idiot do?"

Shigure chuckled, "I'll leave that up to him to tell you."

Yuki glared before turning around and heading to his own room, copying Kyo's earlier movements, and Shigure gave a small laugh as he walked to his office.

**17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17**

The people that passed by were surprised and slightly disturbed to see how many people were sitting in the waiting area of just one particular room. Was the person in the room that popular? Or, were they in debt and the others were waiting for the patient to croak so they could take whatever they could. They counted twelve. Twelve people were out in front of the room, and everyone else in the hospital was nervous.

"Why do they have to stare so much?" Hiro growled, eye twitching a bit as he could have sworn that he saw a boy his age give Kisa "the look".

"Calm down, they're just nosey. Ignore them," Hatsuharu replied in his usual unenthusiastic tone.

Momiji sighed, "I wish the doctor would hurry up, I want to see if Kiri is all right!"

"We all do, Momiji," Yuki responded, "but, you have to remember that she needs her rest and-"

"I know, I know, but still….I just wish that…" the blonde sighed once more. "I hate this."

"Well, think about how Kyo-kun feels," Kagura said. "He must be very upset, he wouldn't even get out of bed today! We all know that Kiri's his number one, so he must be so devastated that he can't even move!"

"That or he just doesn't care anymore," Isuzu muttered, gaining the others' attentions.

"How could you say something like that?!" Ritsu cried. "Kyo only holds love for Kiri! He would never abandon her!"

"Families aren't perfect, and neither is their so called 'bond'. You know how she gets with Hatori, and the rest of us, he's always on the bottom of the list. I'm just saying that maybe he's fed up with it."

"But, Kiri-kun loves Kyo-nii a lot too!" Kisa shouted, clinging to Hiro to make sure that tears wouldn't leave her eyes. "She always put his feelings first, above all ours!"

"Kisa-chan, are you sure?" Ayame questioned. "Think about it. All the trouble that she went through to talk to each of us all night, and then in the day she would be exhausted, she must have had little time to spend with him. She spent to much with us, it would make sense that her feelings towards him had diminished within that time span."

Before anyone else could speak, the door opened and the doctor stepped out, clipboard in hand and, at first, took a step back in surprise at the number of those who had attended during the visiting hours before calmly exhaling and closing the door behind him.

"I have good news. Sohma-san may leave tomorrow morning," he announced, smiles appearing before him from the news. "She's awake and you may see her, but I must insist that you go in a little at a time, being crowded might give her an anxiety attack."

The group nodded and instantly went into "who's going in to see her first" mode, except for Hatori who was signaled to the doctor. The dragon stood from his seat, silently, and walked over to the man, an expression asking the doctor his question.

"Hatori-san, there's something that we need to discuss about Kiri."

**17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17-17**

**I just love cliff hangers! Anyway, that's it for now guys! I'm soooo sorry that I didn't get this in on time! School has been keeping me busy and I haven't had much time to work on anything. -.-" I'll do my best to keep updating them as soon as possible! Thank you for all your support, and please review. Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 9/23/09**


	18. Tohru's Chance

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review! *bows***

**18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18**

"Is there something wrong?" Hatori questioned in a hushed tone as he and the doctor slipped into a remote corner from the others.

The man sighed, removing his glasses and saying, "Unfortunately, there is. Something that I thought should be immediately brought to your attention."

"Well, what is it?"

"I know that you don't want the others to know that Kiri has been sent here before by Akito-san, so I made sure to tell this to only you."

"Doctor, what is it?"

Another sigh escaped the man's mouth. "You need to make sure that this is the last time that she gets into a fight with Akito-san."

"I think that goes without saying," Hatori replied, exasperated.

Giving him a stern look, the doctor responded with, "The injuries she received were severe, we almost lost her. Old scars and wounds opened, even internally, and those that were still healing reopened and it was nearly impossible to stop the blood."

" 'Still healing'?" Hatori parroted, those key words signaling to him that something was wrong.

"Yes. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but there are punctures and scrapes all over and inside her body that were trying to heal, but the force from Akito-san's kicks was too great and split them open."

"That's impossible. I examined her the other day. She was perfectly fine!"

"I'm sorry, Hatori-san, I really am, but now you have to keep a close eye on her. She can no longer be associated with martial arts of any kind, and she must stay away from Akito-san. If any of those wounds reopen again, she could die."

Stunned, Hatori stood there, thinking of how impossible it seemed to him that Kiri could be at a risk of dying. Then, another thought increased the pain in his chest. He had to tell Kyo and Kazuma.

**18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18**

"Kyo-kun?" a gentle voice called through the wood of his door, almost echoing inside the abandoned house that held only them as residents. There came no sound from the other side of the door, and she knocked, calling out louder to the cat that held himself in confinement.

"Kyo-kun?"

A noise was heard, shuffling? The door was unlocked and the orange-haired boy cracked the door open, his face hidden behind the door with a sliver of his body exposed to her.

"What?" he asked quietly, his voice sounding lost and hurt, scratchy as if no lust for life existed.

Tohru was taken aback by his state, and the fact that he was refusing to look at her struck at her heart. She felt her body begin to tremble and she attempted to calm herself before speaking to him once more. "Kyo-kun, are you all right? If you're worried about Kiri-kun then you should go see her with the others. I'm sure that would make her very happy to see her bro-"

"Tohru, would you stop?" he said, voice holding a bit of ice in it. "You heard what she said before, didn't you? She wants Hatori, not me."

"But, Kyo-kun, she-"

"Tohru, I mean it. Stop it."

The girl was shocked, to say the least, when she saw the now revealed eyes of the cat. Orange burning flames, an icy glare, her heart froze, but she didn't hesitate to grab a tight hold on the door knob. "Kyo-kun, please listen to me," she begged, pushing against the door, trying to open it further, even without the boy's permission.

Kyo held firm and stood his ground, allowing Tohru to push as much as she wanted, but she wouldn't be able to get anywhere. He rest his forehead against the wooden door and sighed heavily. He hated this, his sister loving Hatori and the girl he loved trying to help, but only worsening everything. Not to mention that he hurt said girl. What could he possibly do now?

"Kyo-kun, I know," Tohru whispered, as her futile pushes ceased. "I know why you're upset."

This made the cat's ears perk, his heart beat quickened, but he did not move and he replied with, "Of course it's because of Kiri. She's stupid and only loves Hatori. She doesn't care about anyone but herself and him. Why wouldn't I be upset that my sister, who I'm willing to do anything for, and I'm worrying about her being in the hospital, wanted Hatori and not me by her side? It makes complete sense, doesn't it?" Tears started to fall onto the hardwood floor, two separate spots on the floor becoming soaked by two separate individuals. "Doesn't it?" Kyo's voice cracked as he repeated the last of his explanation.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru called out softly, pushing the door gently with her palms. "Please, let me in?"

He wanted to let her in; into the room, and into his heart. No, she already found her way in, sneaking in and making herself comfortable there, damn how he hated to be so open, exposed. He sighed once again, pulling the door open, stepping back, tears streaming down his face and only slightly surprised to see identical tears coming from Tohru.

The young brunette stared at him, bottom lip quivering, looking like a little girl who just fell down and hurt herself, she seemed in pain. Before Kyo could say anything, she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him. She ignored the loud explosion of his transformation and easily adjusted to his new size as the cat. She held him tightly in her arms and he rubbed against her neck as his front paws rested on her right shoulder. They cried in each other's embrace.

**18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18**

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Shigure chimed, pointing to the two new arrivers that were walking towards them, hand-in-hand, outside of the waiting room.

Kyo gave off a small glare, wanting to leave, but the hold that Tohru had on his hand wouldn't let him, neither would the warmth and comfort it gave him. "Shut up, you dumb bastard. I'm still pissed at you."

"Oh? And, why would you be so mad at me?"

"It's yours and those other two idiots faults that my sister is in the hospital! Did you forget about that?!"

"Hmmm, perhaps I did!"

"You son of a-"

"Kyo, would you please be quiet? Kiri is doing her best to rest right now and you shouldn't be making so much noise," a voice said from behind the small crowd of familiar members that started to swarm about them.

When the cat looked back his eyes widened in shock at who those words belonged to and stuttered, "K-Kureno? What are you doing here?!"

"She's my cousin, and so I came to see how she was doing as well as apologize on Akito's behalf."

The final words that the rooster spoke made Kyo twitch, his hand pulling away from Tohru's and fitting snugly under the collar of the older man before him as he glared and prepared himself for attack if the brunette was stupid enough to say the wrong thing. "Apologize?! You think that I would believe that Akito would apologize for anything?! Especially to Kiri?! Don't insult me or her by saying something so ridiculous!"

"Kyo, calm down," another, deeper voice instructed and when Kyo looked over he saw that it was his arch-rival, Hatori.

He released the cock and stepped away, his burning glare targeting Hatori and increasing the intensity in the air. "What right do you think you have to tell me what to do?" he spat.

"Kyo, I don't want to fight, but I need to talk to you, right now."

"And, about what, exactly?"

"Kiri."

Kyo's glare grew, his sharp feline like teeth showing as he growled, "I don't want to talk to you about her! I've had enough of it!"

"It's about her health and her physical state. It's important, so for just these few minutes, stop acting like a child and listen."

Orange eyes softened slightly in surprise as he noticed Hatori's expression darken, an irritated scowl on his face. A frown was placed on Kyo's own face and he stuck both hands into his pockets, staring down at the ground. He muttered, "Fine."

Hatori nodded in silence, walking through the zodiac and pass the cat, signaling Kyo to follow him, which the boy momentarily paused before doing so. Tohru watched worriedly as she gazed at Kyo's back walking down the hall before turning, no longer in sight.

"Tohru?" Momiji called softly, grabbing a hold of her hand, an expression of worry on his own face. "Are you all right?"

Looking down at the younger teen, Tohru did her best to smile, worrying the rabbit even more. "I'm just fine, Momiji-kun. How is Kiri-kun? Is she doing well?"

"Kiri is recovering quickly!" Ayame sang, standing up from his seat, thrusting one arm upward into the air and the other hand laid daintily against his chest. "She has talked to every single one of us! Telling us all that there is no need to worry and that she feels as right as rain!"

"Would you like to go see her, Honda-san?" Yuki offered as he stepped towards the girl.

"Yes! I'm sure Kiri-kun would love to talk to Onee-chan!" Kisa smiled brightly as she clung onto Tohru's free arm, tugging on it slightly to get her into a better mood.

Not wanting to make them worry even more, Tohru's smile increased and she nodded, "Yes, I would love to talk to Kiri-kun."

Few of the zodiac members cheered, all the while, the thought of talking to Kiri about Kyo popped into her head. This could be her opportunity to try to settle things between them. Would she take it though? Remembering Kyo's tears, she found the resolve to indeed go into the room by herself, her mission was to talk to Kiri about Kyo.

"Hello, Tohru," the female cat greeted as she sat up in her bed, beaten up pretty badly, bruised and cut, and grinning all the same, as Tohru stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"Hello, Kiri-kun," the brunette almost stuttered but caught herself from doing so. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, but I'd like to know something," Kiri replied, waving Tohru over to sit beside her bed, which Tohru did, silently.

Slipping her skirt underneath her thighs, Tohru asked as she sat down on the stool, "What would you like to know?"

"How is…my brother doing?"

**18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18-18**

**That's it for now guys! I'm sooo sorry that I wasn't able to update on time! ." but I'll do my best next time! Thank you all for reading and your support! Please review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter: 10/3/09**


	19. Insanity

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review! *bows***

**19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19**

Tohru was, of course, surprised by the question; wait, no, it was the expression that went with it that stunned her. Kiri was grinning at her as if taunting her, but why? Why was Kiri being this way? What happened to the one that Tohru has met over a week ago? Though, perhaps that is the problem. Tohru only knew Kiri for not even a month. She couldn't have possibly known that that Kiri was the true Kiri.

The brunette did her best not to shake with anger. That smile, she was mocking Kyo. "Kyo-kun is doing fine," she answered.

"Really? He's…completely fine? Not sad? Upset? Angry? Or, anything else?" Kiri asked, smiling as though the girls were having a bubbly conversation on what boy they liked and their exaggerated futures that they would spend together.

Tohru thought it over for a minute; should she tell her that Kyo has been in pain? What if that gave her some sick satisfaction? Tohru couldn't let anyone pick on Kyo, not even his twin sister.

"He's fine. There's nothing wrong with him," Tohru replied as smoothly as she could to make the lie seem real.

Kiri, though, chuckled lightly before saying in a sing-song voice, "What a liar."

"E-Excuse me?" Tohru blinked in surprised, eyes widening slightly as she stared in confusion at the grinning cat.

"About an hour or so I felt a strong buzzing sensation in my chest, something that felt a little like…despair…of course, that would have had to come from my Nii-san, ne? For, I feel completely fine, no worries, no regrets, no feelings of vengeance running through my veins…If I feel nothing of the sort, then it must be from him."

"H-How-"

"We share the same spirit, remember? We are twins, and we feel everything the other feels, or at least, when we want them to."

"What do you mean, when you want them to?" Tohru queried, engrossed with curiosity of Kiri's words.

"It means," Kiri's expression turned serious as she replied, "that Kyo wanted me to feel his pain."

The change in tone of the conversation warned Tohru everything was turning in the wrong direction, towards a dead end, but she sat tall and shook her head, "No, you must be mistaken, Kyo-kun would never want anyone to feel pain, his despair, especially not you. You are the most precious person in his life."

"Naïve. Tohru, you are aware of my brother's feelings towards Yuki, correct? You've lived with them for several years, so of course you would know."

"Yes, but they have gotten better. They aren't as…hostile towards each other as when I first arrived."

"Perhaps, but Kyo still feels resentment, anger towards Yuki, and he always will as long as he is the cat. As long as he's held under Akito's palm. In fact, as long as those stupid adults continue to live, those idiotic gossiping Sohma females who laugh at everyone of one us, as long as they continue to be ignorant and arrogant, and just plain stupid, they will forever the reason for suffering."

"Why are they the reason?"

"If they hadn't informed all of us of the legend and our roles, if they hadn't snickered behind our backs, made us all look like fools to one another, traitors to one another, outsiders to one another, if they hadn't done that, then perhaps we would all be happy. If this ridiculous family didn't put so much 'love' in 'God', then we would all be better off. 'God' is a dangerous figure, for she is woman, and women can't be trusted, and women can't be trusted with power because it will go to their heads. Do you know why? Because filthy men have, since the beginning of time, never treated us as equals, and when they give us a chance to be free and we take it, we binge on it. It's the same with children, really. If a parent gives a child freedom, they will test their limit of that freedom and once they find it, they'll try to surpass it and break it."

"Kiri-kun, what exactly…made you think all of this?"

"Experiences, Tohru, life experiences. Though, many of them weren't mine, but I have learned from them. Humans cannot trust one another, not even family, for if there is even a hint of danger, they will give the weakest as a sacrifice."

Tohru bit her lip, now feeling frightened of Kiri's insane logic. Or, was it insane? Perhaps it could be the truth?

Seeing Tohru's hesitance to respond, Kiri continued, facial expression and tone still serious. "Do you know why I chose Hatori over Kyo?" the feline asked.

Though, the girl was still shaken up and found herself unable to speak as she stared into Kiri's dark and sharp eyes. Kiri, however, was not in the mood to play games and lightly shouted, "Tohru, answer me. Do you know the reason as to why I chose Hatori over Kyo?"

The sternness in her voice broke the girl out of her stupor and she shook her head once again, "N-No."

"When we were young children, since the first we knew about Kyo's 'true form', he would share his pain with me."

"Wh-What?"

"He realized that he was even an outsider to his own sister, that _he_ would be the one to go into solitary confinement and not me, not both of us. He realized how cursed he was, and so he wanted to share his pain to make everything easier for himself. He _gave_ me that pain, _forced_ it on me. So, with Hatori, he could and would never be able to give me so much pain, so I chose him instead. I chose him to be my purpose in life, the reason for my living. It has nothing to do with a debt that I can barely remember, it's because he's not my brother, not my twin, and we don't share a spirit."

Tohru's head hung low, face shrouded by the shadows of her bangs and her long hair. Fists clenching into her skirt, nails digging in through the fabric to her skin, she trembled and quaked and tears began to fall. "….t's not true," she whispered.

"Hm? What was that?" Kiri questioned.

Tohru looked up at her, tears streaming down her face, cheeks flushed as she cried out, "It's not true! What you said about people! It may be true for some, but not for everyone! Kyo-kun thinks of you as his precious treasure! Nothing could come between you and him! You're his sister, he'd give his life for you!"

"Tohru, ask him this, 'if Kiri and Tohru were both on the verge of dying, and he could only save one, who would he save?'"

Eyes widening, Tohru smiled shakily, "He'd pick you of course!"

"Are you sure? Ask yourself, could he live without you? Could you live without him? Would you _want _to be the one to die, to not be able to spend the rest of your life with him? Could yo-"

_Slap!_

Tohru stood between the chair and bed, right arm outstretched and pass Kiri's face, the cat's left cheek red with a retreating hand print. Kiri's orange-maroon eyes went wide, and she felt the stinging sensation on her tan skin, hating it as she glared at Tohru, who was standing tall and proud, chin up in the air, features straight in all seriousness.

Though, Kiri couldn't help but smirk up at the brunette and said in a teasing voice, "What a bi~tch. Hitting someone who got the shit beat out of them. Lovely mother you'll make. Although, maybe you've always been this way and your mother couldn't take it and so she stepped out in front of that car? Could that be the reason you're such a horrible hypocrite? A liar? A fraud?"

"Kiri," a stern voice called, dragging the attention of both females to the door where Kyo stood.

"K-Kyo-kun!" Tohru gasped, retracting her hand close to her, feeling as though his enraged expression was towards her.

"Ni~i-sa~n! Why are _you _here?" Kiri asked, seeming like a pouting child who was interrupted in the middle of their favorite game.

"Tohru, leave," Kyo commanded as he stepped away from the door, holding it open for her.

The brunette nodded nervously and made to flee, but Kiri called out to her, "Before you go, Tohru, ask him. Ask him what I told you to ask him. You'll find out that you're wrong, and then what will you do?"

"Kiri, shut up."

"Tohru, go ahead, ask him!"

"Kiri, I said, 'shut up'!"

"No," Tohru replied between the twins' voices. Kyo, confused stared at her, and Kiri watched as the girl turned to face her with a gentle smile and still some leftover tears in the corners of her eyes. "I won't, because that would be too cruel…for all of us…"

**19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19-19**

**Sigh, I scare myself sometimes when I write these crazies! Or, are they crazy? Hmmm…the mystery of life!!!! Bwahahahaha! Don't judge me please! . Anyway, that's all you guys get for now, I'll try to get the updates up ASAP! Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (attempt): 10/13/09**


	20. Personality Change

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review! *bows***

**20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20**

"Kiri, what the hell did you say to her?" Kyo questioned as he sat down next to his sister, door closed, separating them from the outside world.

"Oh nothing," Kiri smiled, placing a hand on his, making him look up and gaze into her identical maroon eyes. "Nii-san told me not to be mean to Tohru, so I won't be mean to Tohru."

"I didn't say anything about you being mean to her. I want to know what you two were talking about that made her cry."

"We were talking about you and me and Hari-sama."

"What _about_ us?"

"What it was like when we were kids. How you shared your pain with me constantly. How I split away from you. How I came to be a Hari-sama's side. Just the basics."

Kyo fell silent, eyes falling down to burn several blazing holes in the floor of the sterile room. Kiri's smile turned sympathetic and she placed her free hand under his chin to make him meet her gaze into her eyes once more.

"She didn't cry because of you. She cried because I said those things. She doesn't think that you would or could ever hurt me. She believes in you, Nii-san."

"Kiri…she…"

"Don't worry! Nii-san, I look after you, don't I? I take care of you and you take care of me! That's how it's always been!"

Kyo sighed, "What was it, that you wanted her to ask me?"

"There's no point of wanting her to ask you if I ask you myself."

"Kiri, just answer the damn question."

"Fiiine!" Kiri pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I wanted her to ask you, if she and me were both about to die and you could only save one of us, who would you save?"

The boy's eyes widened at the thought, and he suddenly became angry, biting his lip and fists clenching, and he had no idea why. Kiri observed this well and sunk back into her pillow, hand reaching out and gripping onto Kyo's shirt, tugging on it as she called out to him. When the cat noticed his sister's actions he couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic. When they were younger, there were many times when Kiri had gotten sick, and when Kyo would sit there next to her, watching over her, whenever she was conscious, she would cling to his shirt, even in her sleep.

"Nii-san?" she called out again, a last harsher tug on his shirt bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, stumbling out of his daze.

"I'd be happy with whom ever you decide to choose. I'd be happy if you chose Tohru over me," she said.

Brows raising, Kyo gaped at his sister's response before he replied, "D-Don't be stupid! How could you, would you be happy with that?! _I_ wouldn't even be happy with that!"

Kiri giggled, "Of course you wouldn't, because Nii-san is a good person. But, you and I both know that you would be happier if it was Tohru by your side, and not me."

This forced Kyo into silence. He couldn't find a bit of proof that would prove her false. Tohru…Tohru made him happy, and always put him first. Kiri, on the other hand, all that Kiri gave him was pain, drama, the feeling of an outcast, and love. Yes, love. He knows that his sister loves him, he knows that deep down she would do anything for him, but she wanted nothing from him. That's why she chose Hatori. Hatori would be the one to spoil her, and Kyo would have no obligation to give her anything. But, still… He was able to live without Kiri for years, and he couldn't live without Tohru for a day. He knew who he would be happier with, he knew, and he didn't want to face it.

"Nii-san, after I get out of the hospital, I plan on talking with Kureno and then leaving."

"Wh-What?! Leaving?! Why?!"

"It's…something that I have to do…"

"Kiri, you _aren't_ leaving! You have no reason to! Hatori needs you, everyone else does, Shishou does, and I do, too!"

"No, you don't. None of you need me. I'm just an obstacle and-"

A tan found its way on Kiri's mouth. Her eyes widened and she looked up at her brother, who she was still clinging to, tightly. He was glaring down at her, and she was shocked.

"Idiot," he muttered, leaning down, face inching closer until his lips landed on her forehead. He pulled back and smiled gently, "If you don't believe that we need you, then at least you sure as hell need us."

An expression in her eyes changed. Mixing with tears in her eyes, they wondered out loud, begging Kyo to know how he knew. His smile grew and he chuckled lightly as he removed his hand from her mouth and placed it on her head, ruffling her short hair. "You let your pain slip out and I felt it, that's how."

"N-Nii-san…I've done…something terrible…" Kiri stuttered as her tears fell freely and she curled into him, both hands clinging onto his shirt as she sat up and buried her face into his collarbone. Kyo embraced her and pet her light orange hair, and he began whispering to her, in words that only the two of them shared.

**20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20**

"I can't _believe_ you! Kiri!" Shishou shouted at the bandaged up girl who currently stood before him after just arriving in his house. Their old house, when Kyo, Shishou, and her all lived as a happy family.

Kyo, Tohru, Kiri, and Hatori all had made a decision on going on this trip together. Hatori drove them all to Kazuma's place, where Hatori would let him know how things are now supposed to be for Kiri.

The three of them had all just stepped into the home before Shishou appeared from nowhere and started shouting at Kiri.

"Uh…s-sorry, Shishou…I just…I didn't mean…for this to…happen…I thought I could handle the situation and…I'm really sorry!" she cried, bowing before her teacher and father.

Gazing down at her sternly, it didn't take long for Shishou to regain his usual softness and he reached out and wrapped his arms around Kiri, a puff of smoke appeared and just as quickly dissolve, showing a man holding an orange cat in his arms.

Kiri clung to his shoulder and he pet her soft fur and said, "I'm just glad you're ok. If something horrible were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm sorry, Shishou. I'm so sorry."

"Kazuma," Hatori called, gaining the older man's attention quickly.

"Oh, hello, Hatori. Is something wrong?" Shishou questioned, still petting Kiri as she began to purr and nuzzle his neck.

"I need to speak to about Kiri's health and about her future. It won't be too long."

"All right, then," Shishou pulled the cat away from him, earning him an annoyed "meow", making him laugh slightly as he handed Kiri over to her brother, who held her quite clumsily. "You kids can have fun and talk with Isuzu, she's in her room. I'll come to fetch you after Hatori and I are finished speaking."

Kyo and Tohru nodded, Kiri clawing at Kyo's shirt to get his attention, which was quickly given to her in question as to why she was scratching up one of his favorite shirts. As the two men left, Kyo bent down and placed Kiri down on the floor, where seconds later another puff of smoke appeared and by the time it vanished, she had her undergarments on and was just pulling up her jeans.

"It's not so bad, being a cat," she giggled as she buttoned her top of her jeans and picked up her shirt, stretching it out above her head before applying it onto herself. "Well, shall we go see our lovely cousin, Nii-san?"

Kyo sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "I see no reason not to."

"Beside the fact that you guys _still_ don't get along with each other too well."

"Hey, I'm getting over it."

"Sure, of course you are, Nii-san."

Again, Kyo sighed as he looked over at Tohru, who seemed to be in thought. He lightly knocked his knuckles against the side of her head, instantly gaining his love back from the other world with a tiny squeak that he couldn't resist from smiling at.

"You ok?" he asked, brows going up in worry and slight teasing as he only thought of how cute she seemed.

A tiny blush formed on her cheeks and she stuttered her reply, "Y-Yes, w-why?"

Kyo shrugged, "You just seemed a little…out of it…"

"Oh, well…I'm fine…really…um…"

"Yes?"

"What was it…that we were going to do again?"

Kyo laughed and placed his hand on her head, grinning, "We were gonna see Isuzu."

"Oh! Yes! That would lovely!" Tohru cried, clasping her hands together in pure elation, that almost made Kyo jealous.

"Well then, after you."

Tohru smiled up at him and when both turned to begin their small journey to Isuzu's room, they noticed that Kiri was staring at them funnily.

The female cat was grinning and clapping her hands softly, and when she spoke, it was obvious she was teasing. "The best performance I've seen yet!"

"P-Performance? What the hell are you talking about?!" Kyo shouted.

"Why, I could only be telling you that that was the best live performance I've seen from a romantic-comedy!"

"Romantic-co…Oh, you fucking bitch! I can't believe you!" Kyo growled, lunging after Kiri who quickly dodged and began to run down the hall, laughing for a moment before her side began to ache and she collapsed onto her knees, holding her sides.

Kyo quickly ran over to her, his anger now worry, and Tohru followed behind. He kneeled down next to her, removing her hand and lifting up her shirt to inspect it, sighing when he saw no wounds reopened. He released her and told her, in a know-it-all tone, "The doctor _did_ tell you to be careful and not to push yourself for a long while. Didn't he?"

"Doctor, Shmoctor, I'll be fine."

Kyo sighed, "Please, listen to the doctor and take care of yourself. For me?"

"If it's for Nii-san…fine…I'll do it."

"Good girl."

"But, that was _still_ the best performance I've seen," she grinned.

Kyo's and Tohru's face flushed lightly and Kyo's fist found its way against Kiri's skull. The girl yelped softly before laughing once more.

**20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20-20**

**That's all you guys get for now, I'll try to get the updates up ASAP! Thank you all for your support and please review! Thank you! *bows***

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter (attempt): 10/23/09**


	21. A Moment Alone

**I do not own _Fruits Basket_ but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review! *bows***

**Please read the Author's Note when finished, Thank you.****

* * *

**

That day it was decided that Kiri would stay with Shishou and Isuzu. Kyo mentioned that he would like to stay as well, but Kiri convinced him that he should spend sometime with Tohru. However, when Kiri tried to get Hatori to stay-which failed-Kyo couldn't help but want to leave. The day at the hospital, Kyo decided he wanted nothing to do with the thought of the two of them together.

Though, when the two arrived home, they were surprised to see that both Shigure and Yuki were on their way out of the house.

"Honda-san. Kyo. Welcome home," Yuki greeted nervously.

"My, my, you two are back from your date already?" Shigure teased. "I thought you wouldn't make it back tonight. Oh, where's Kiri-kun?"

Eye twitching in anger, Kyo muttered, "She's stayin with Shishou."

"Really? Is Haa-san staying there, also?"

"No, he left the same time we did."

Shigure chuckled, "I'm sure you're grateful for that, aren't you?"

"Would you shut up already?! If you're gonna leave, then get the hell outta here!"

"What a temper," Yuki mumbled loudly.

"You, too, Rat Boy! Outta here!"

"All right, all right, no need to shout."

"Ah, where are you two going?" Tohru questioned. "Have you already eaten? I was going to make dinner as soon as we got in, but…"

"Oh, don't worry, Tohru-kun. Yuki-kun and I will be eating out," Shigure smiled as he answered.

Yuki stared at him blankly when he added, "_He'll _be the one to eat out. I'll be eating with a member from the student council, at her place."

"'Her'? Does the little mouse have date?" Kyo grinned.

As much as he wanted to tease the boy, his excitement fell when Yuki replied in a cool, calm voice, his facial expression just calm, "We're going over some work that we couldn't finish at school. We'll be ordering pizza and few words will be exchanged."

As much as he hated the rat's answer, he couldn't help but smirk slightly when he noticed the way the other's face flushed pink. "Well, Tohru, I guess we better get inside," Kyo sighed, stepping around the two, his hand in the girl's and pulling her along as he stepped into the house.

Tohru turned back and said, with a bright smile, "Have fun you two!"

The duo nodded, smiled and waved as they left. Kyo rolled his eyes and hurried inside, locking the door as he and Tohru did their best to get comfortable in a house that was inhabited with only them.

* * *

"Hey, um, Tohru?" Kyo called.

Tohru looked over at the boy from her bed, a book in her lap as she looked it over, resting against the pillows on her headrest. Kyo stood in her doorway, shirtless with a towel lying on his shoulders, he had just gotten out of the shower and was heading to his room.

"What is it, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, setting the book down and walked over to him.

When he felt her get too close, Kyo couldn't help but take a step back to create more room, "I was…uh…I was just wondering…"

The teen's face was sprinkled with red and when Tohru worriedly tried to make eye contact, he instantly looked away. "I was only thinking that maybe you and I could…h-hang out…you know…" he stuttered, still avoiding eye contact.

"H-Hang out?" Tohru echoed, sounding innocently confused, or in thought, they sounded similar to Kyo.

"Y-Yeah…you can say no if you want…I don't want to bother yo-"

"No! I'd love to! Kyo-kun and I haven't spent time together in a while!"

The cat became wide-eyed and turned to look at her. Her beaming face glowed like a child's and he could do nothing but smile, "R-Really?"

"Of course!"

"Cool…um…so…"

"So?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Oh! Um…I…uh…not sure…"

Kyo sighed, "…wanna see what's on the television?"

"S-Sure!"

The cat gave a weak laugh, "All right, let me get ready and I'll meet you down stairs."

"A-All right!"

* * *

Kyo was surprised to see Tohru to be the first one down, sitting in her P.J.s, face flushed and noticeably nervous. A flush overcame Kyo's face a well, the only thought flooding his mind being, _Why the hell does she have to be so damn cute?!_

"K-Kyo-kun! You-You're ready?" Tohru really needed to stop being so adorable.

Kyo sighed and nodded before walking over in his loose white-tee and his baggy brown sweatpants and plopping down at the far left end of the couch, Tohru sitting in the middle. He reached out for the remote, turned the T.V. on and instantly, the first words were, "Todo-kun! I love you! I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"Natsumi, it's all right. I won't leave you I promise. My love belongs only to you and-"

_Click!_

"Why didn't you tell me, Kusaka?"

"I was afraid…that you didn't love me ba-"

_Click!_

"I wish he'd just tell her."

"I know, it's getting so annoying. We all know how he feels about her and ye-"

_Click!_

"Ah! You're blushing! Blushing!"

"Am not!"

"You are! So, who is it that you li-"

_Bzzzzt!_

Kyo sighed after turning off the TV. What was this? Is someone trying to tell him something?

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru called.

The cat looked over at her nervously, "Wh-What?"

"Why did you…turn off the TV?"

She was the same. Her face was red, just as red, if not redder, than his own. This couldn't be happening…could it? She…he…what were they to do?

"I…was tired of it…" Kyo told her, trying to act nonchalant, practically failing.

"But, we just turned it o-on…"

"W-Well, all there seemed to be on were…dumb romance dramas…those things are just…ridiculous…"

"O-Oh?" Tohru's eyes widened briefly before she turned her gaze to her lap, looking almost ashamed.

"What?" when she acted like that, Kyo had to know why.

"It's just that…no…it's nothing…it'd be selfish of m-"

"Idiot, I told you a long time ago didn't I?"

Tohru looked up at him, "Wha?"

"The day that Yuki and I brought you back, I told you that it's okay to be selfish sometimes. Right now, if you want something, tell me. I don't mind spoiling you," ending his words with a smile, Tohru felt her heart skip and she stuttered her reply.

"A-Ah…I…w-was..going…going to say….that I…sort of…like…those…t-types of…things…so…"

"If you want to watch it, we'll watch it."

"R-Really? You don't mind?"

Kyo smiled, "I don't mind doing anything for you."

* * *

**I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I assure you that I'm not discontinuing this, or any of my fan fictions. During winter break I'll do my best to update, otherwise, I won't be able to update again until my spring break. January 4th is when I return to school, so until then, I'll do my best. Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	22. Student Council

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review! *bows***

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! It's summer vacation and I have nothing better to do than read, write and make AMVs! So, I shall do my best to update your favorite fan fictions! ^-^**

**And now, on to the 22****nd**** chapter! Finally!**

* * *

"Jeez! I can't believe we missed the whole first week of school!" Kiri cried, clinging to Kyo as the group made their way through the front doors.

The older cat sighed, "You were the one who missed it. We only missed two days, no thanks to you."

"Sorry, sorry! Nii-san! I didn't mean to!"

"Kyo, I don't think it's really fair to blame Kiri," Yuki stated, eyeing the orange haired teen who glared back at him.

"Whether it was intentional or not, it's still her fault!"

"Her fault for what?" a voice cut in, making Kyo jump and glare at the owner. Arisa stood before them, Saki by her side, one smirking and the other smiling…sweetly?

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru called, running up to her friends and embracing them, they not hesitating to return it.

"Good morning, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san," Yuki greeted.

Arisa nodded, grinning, "Hey there Prince, Orangey." She then turned her attention to Kiri. "So, the good-evil twin is back, huh? Where've you been? Your fan club missed you."

"Fan club? I have a fan club?" Kiri questioned, a blush crossing her cheeks as she released her brother.

"Technically there are three," Saki began. "One, is a fan club made of girls who think you're too handsome to be a girl and have fallen for you. The second, is made of males who think if you were to wear more feminine clothing you would be quite attractive. The third, is also Kyo's club. It is the club who believes that you two are a couple mixed in a forbidden relationship and therefore you two are very significant to their lives."

"…so…people think that my brother and I…wow…that's new…"

"Unfortunately, these things happen. The worst is always something that we ourselves cannot control."

Kyo shuddered, "I wish people would just get a damn life and leave us the hell alone."

"Aw, what's the matter Orangey? You shy?" Arisa teased. "If you can't handle being admired then you really aren't much of a man, are you?"

"Listen, you damn yankee! I don't have to take shit from you so just shut the hell up!"

"Ah! Kyo-kun, if there is a club for Kyo-kun, I would love to join!" Tohru announced, making the cat freeze and stare at her bewildered.

He turned away, bracing himself against a wall, mumbling himself and willing the redness in his face to leave. _Damn her! Damn her and her innocent honesty! Damn it all to Hell!_

Kiri giggled at her brother's reaction, then gasped as a thought came to mind, earning everyone's attention. "Yu-chan!" she grinned as she clung to Yuki, arms around his neck, a leg curling back. "Yu-chan, you're the president, aren't you? You're the student council president?"

"Uh, yes, I am. Why?"

Kiri squealed and squeezed her cousin tight, "Important! My cousin is an important person in school! I'm so happy!"

"K-Kiri!" Yuki began to blush, noticing the snickers that Arisa was trying to hold back, and the smiles he was getting from Saki and Tohru.

"Yu-chan! I want to meet them! Can I meet them? Please?"

"Meet who?"

"The council! I want to know! Please?"

"Ah…well…I'm not sure…" Yuki looked over his shoulder, sure enough Kyo was glaring at him. The rat smirked, "All right, you can come. We'll meet up after school and I'll take you to introduce you."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Yu-chan! Thank you!" Kiri's smile was broad and just before she released the boy from her grip, she placed a very strong kiss to his lips and then ran. "See you guys in class!"

The group stood there, confused, flushed, wide-eyed, and one very pissed off. It only became worse when later that day, someone started an unofficial YukiXKiri fan club.

* * *

"So, you're the famous Sohma that recently joined the school, huh?" "Nao-chan" eyed the girl who stood in the middle of the room grinning.

"I am Sohma Kiri. I'm a third year and my big brother is Kyo! Yu-chan is my cousin," she explained, and certain brunette male laughed.

"You call him 'Yu-chan'. We call him 'Yun-Yun'!"

_Crack!_

"You'll have to excuse him, Kiri. This is Kakeru the Idiot. Don't listen to a word he says," Yuki stated, fist steaming from coming in contact with the currently comatose teen.

"Aw, but Yu-chan, I think he's cute!" Kiri pouted, crouching down and poking at the bleeding skull of Kakeru. Yuki twitched, as well as Nao, Machi stood there curiously, studying the other female.

Suddenly, the door burst open gaining everyone's attention, and a young woman appeared. "Kimi is here to greet the new kid!" she announced, running over to Kiri and embracing her. "If you were a boy Kimi would fall in love! I'd $ and $% and and-"

"Kimi!" Yuki shouted, face flushing.

"Don't you have any shame?" Nao queried.

"Of course not, if Kimi felt shame Kimi would never be happy!" she answered with a smile and released Kiri who only glared at her. "Ne, Yun-Yun, I think she's broken."

The rat sighed and walked over to Kiri, pulling her back over to a safe corner next to Machi and said, "She's not broken, she's just…well…"

"I hate girls," Kiri stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I can't stand them. You are the type I hate the most. I wish to kill you."

"Kiri!"

"Yun-Yun~!" Kakeru called as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head that was throbbing. "Your cousin scares me."

"I like her," Nao informed, a malicious grin on his face.

"Um, President?" Machi raised her hand, though it was pointless for Yuki turned to here as soon as he heard her voice.

"Yes? What is it Machi?"

"Why is it…that your cousin isn't dressed according to the code?"

"I don't like feminine clothing," Kiri answered. "I share uniforms with Nii-san, and I prefer my hair short."

"Oh, my apologies."

"Don't worry about it! In fact! I may not like girls, but I think I can make an exception for you."

The smile on Kiri's face worried Machi, and Yuki. "What do you mean by that?"

"You are Yu-chan's best girl! Therefore I like you!"

The words made Machi's cheeks turn red, followed by the other Sohma who glared at his cousin. Kiri wrapped her arms around Machi and added, "You may be Karu-chan's little sister, but I think you are the best, Mai-chan!"

"Karu-chan? Mai-chan?" Kakeru looked over at Yuki, giving him a quizzical stare.

Again, the silver-haired boy sighed, "Kiri likes to give people nicknames and most of them come from mixing people's names up."

"Yes! And, 'Nao-chan'!" Kiri gazed over at him happily. "You can be 'Nyan-chan'!"

"What? What the hell? That's not even close to my name!"

"Kiri~! What is Kimi's nickname? What is Kimi?" the girl had sparkles in her eyes that made Kiri twitch, a visible vein on her forehead that made Yuki cringe.

However, the female cat exhaled to calm herself and closed her eyes in thought. A silent, heavy moment passed before she looked over at Kimi and smiled, "You can be dead to me!"

It was at that moment Yuki regretted bringing Kiri to the student council room.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading please review! I'll do my best to write, to continue with my stories and add in my new ones, please be on the look out!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	23. Waiting

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review!**

**A/N: In case you guys weren't able to tell, Karu-chan and Mai-chan are Kakeru and Machi.**

* * *

The halls were empty, save for the orange-haired male that stood there in the middle of them, leaning against a wall with his book bag hanging from his arm, slightly dragging against the ground. He let out a silent sigh before resting the back of his head against the smooth surface of the pale wall, eyes closing in slight frustration until he heard a voice.

"Niiiii-saaaaaaan!" someone shouted from the end of the hall.

At first, he ignored it, knowing well that the girl would approach him, regardless of whether or not he acknowledged her. However, he wasn't expecting to be bombarded, tackled from the side, forcing him to the ground with the girl on top of him. When he looked up, he couldn't help but slightly glare at the grinning female who did nothing to remove herself from him as she hovered above on her hands and knees.

"Kiri," he growled.

"Nii-san, did you wait for me?" she asked, giggling.

The male cat flinched before red covered his cheeks. He turned, facing another direction before mumbling, "I can't wait for my sister?"

Kiri smiled gently before placing a kiss on his forehead. "That's not what I meant, silly," she replied. "If I knew you were going to be waiting then I would have left sooner. I'm sorry."

Maroon eyes glancing up, Kyo was forced to come face-to-face with his now pouting sister. He sighed before reaching up to wrap his arms around her neck, book bag had been throw to the side from the force of Kiri's earlier tackle. "You don't have to apologize," he told her. "I wanted to surprise you."

Hearing this, the female cat regained her smile and nodded, "Well, you surprised me."

"Good," Kyo grinned. "Now, could you get off so we can get going?"

"Hmmmmm…No."

A twitch followed by a confused frown, "No?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Why not?"

"Because," she started, lowering herself so their bodies were touching before she completely lied on top of her elder twin, snuggling into him, "it's been so long since we've been so close."

"Kiri…we're not little anymore…"

"I know that…I know that quite well…yet…Is it so bad, Nii-sama?"

"Kiri…"

"…I love you, Nii-sama."

Silence became the only thing that passed between the twins. Kyo awkwardly keeping his hold on his sister as Kiri happily, smiling softly, clung to the sides of her brother's shirt as she hummed a little tune, calmly listening to his heart beating. Several minutes passed like this, until…

"Wow~! Look, look, Yun-Yun! Is this what we call 'incest'?" a rather loud voice shrilled through the air, gaining the twins' attentions, only one turning white in the face as they saw Kakeru and Yuki standing not even a foot away gazing down at them.

Yuki, however, only sighed, "Kakeru, would you mind giving my cousins and me a moment?"

"But, Yun-Yuuuun! I want to see~!"

A hand shooting out to grab his ear, Yuki pulled him along down the hall, ignoring his pleas of pain, crying out to be released.

"Okay! Okay! Ow! Yun-Yun! I'll go! I'll go!"

"Good," the rat sighed, glancing at the brunette who rubbed his sore ear.

Kakeru pouted before turning, "Hmph. If you're late I won't forgive you."

"Yes, well, then I shall hurry. Like I said, it will only be a moment."

"Okay!" the young man grinned before looking over at Kyo and Kiri who were still on the floor, one pinning the other down as the one on the bottom tried to escape. "Be good, Twincest! Bye~!"

As the Yuki-proclaimed idiot left, the silver-haired lad turned and walked back over to his cousins, Kyo now a bit more calm as Kiri clutched even tighter onto him, sneering up at her rat cousin. "Honestly," he sighed, "must you two act so inappropriately?"

"Like you're one to talk, rat boy. You're the one who kissed my sister this morning," Kyo glared up at the other male, baring his teeth as if an animal prepared to fight for territory.

"Excuse me? Kiri is the one kissed me, not the other way around. Stupid cat."

"You could have refused!"

"I was too much in shock to-no…I don't have to explain myself to you and if you're so convinced of your delusions then there's no fighting it."

"Ne~~! Yu-chan?" Kiri called, gaining his attention quickly. "I was the one who pushed Nii-san down. I'm the one who was clinging to him. He has done nothing wrong. Ok?"

Another sigh escaped the young man before he nodded, "Right. Sorry, Kiri."

"No, not sorry Kiri, sorry Kyo."

"I'm not apologizing to him."

"Why not?"

"Good bye Kiri," Yuki waved as he turned beck towards the entrance of the school, making his way out to meet up with Kakeru, leaving the siblings alone.

Kyo sighed, "All right, Kiri, you've had your fun. It's time for you to get off."

"Fiiine~! Meanie Nii-san~!" the female cat whined as she rose from her spot on her brother, almost tripping over his legs as she moved to grab his bag from the floor, making him laugh as he sat up.

"You ok there twinkle toes?" he snickered, slowly rising to his feet, a smirk on his face.

"I'm perfectly fine," she smiled wryly as she handed him back his back pack.

Kyo took it graciously before wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders, grinning, "So, where's your bag?"

"I left it in the student council room."

"You did? Well, why don't we go get it back?"

"It's all right, I don't need it."

"Kiri, you have a ton of homework, I know you do."

"Can't you help me, Nii-san?"

"No, if I do that, you'll just get lazy."

"What's that supposed to mean? I helped, hell, I _did_ your homework for you when we were younger, and you went to a damn boys only school!"

An orange brow twitched in annoyance as the two made their way out of the building, the young man sighing, "Yeah, that's true."

"So, it's only fair that you help me out this time!"

"Fine, Kiri, I'll help you. _Help_. I won't _do_ it. Got it?"

"Yes, yes, Nii-san, I got it," Kiri nodded as she wrapped her arms around her brother's waist, Kyo slinging his bag over his right shoulder, both content in this short time alone together. A short time alone that was soon ended.

As the two of them stepped out, both stared in shock to see Tohru at the front gate, looking down the road as if waiting.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading please review!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	24. Monopolize Me

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru smiled at the sight of the orange-haired boy stepping out of the school and making his way over; though her expression became a little unsettled when she saw Kiri attached at his side. The brunette met the cats halfway, smiling awkwardly as she looked up at Kyo.

"Tohru, what are you doing here?" the male inquired, face completely baffled at her presence.

"I," she laughed slightly, "I wanted to wait for Kyo-kun so we could walk home together."

"You…did?" Kyo rose a brow.

"Yu-chan just went by," Kiri scoffed, completely cutting in. "Why didn't you go with him?"

Maroon eyes sent a warning glare at her as Kyo retracted him arm from around his sister. "Kiri, why don't you go on ahead?" he suggested, though his tone was cold which caused the other to scowl with her hands on her hips.

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so," he placed a hand on her back and lightly nudged her forwards towards the gate. "Now, get going. We'll meet you there."

"Ah, K-Kyo-ku-" Tohru was about to object; though she did want to spend some time with him, she didn't want to cause another uproar with Kiri. However, she was interrupted by Kiri once again.

"Fine!" she screeched. "Be pushed around and led about like some dog, Baka Aniki!" She turned, stomping away from the two for several seconds before her stomps turned into a dash. Kyo sighed.

Tohru looked up at him, eyes clouded with worry as she bit her lip, "Kyo-kun?"

"It's fine, Tohru," he waved his hand in dismissal before reaching to grab her bag-free hand and tugging her along in the same direction that his sister went, though slowly and taking his time. "She's all right."

Tohru's eyes glanced down at their joined hands, and a redness enveloped her cheeks. "She seemed," she choked out. "Odd. Did something happen?"

Kyo shook his head, "I don't know. She just wants to monopolize me at the moment."

"Eh?"

That sound caused sharp eyes to peek at wide brown eyes before the cat released a chuckle. He tugged on her hand gently, teasingly, as he replied, "You didn't notice? She won't let go of me lately and she won't let us anywhere near each other at home. I guess she's scared."

"O-Of what?"

There was a shrug, "Who knows. She's strange like that."

Silence suddenly filled the atmosphere, though it was not an unwanted one. It felt nice to be walking down at the road, with the trees surrounding them and the wind lightly swirling about, encircling them as the sound of their steps created a comfortable rhythm. Holding hand in hand, the warmth of his body beside her, Tohru couldn't kill of her smile, and a part of her wanted to just lean a bit to the left, press her side against his…Her heart was racing!

Suddenly, Tohru's mind flew into a panic! How could she think of something like that? Something so selfish would put Kyo-kun in danger! Sadly enough, Tohru was never the best at keeping her inner conflicts from reaching her expressions, and Kyo was quickly able to see the furrow of her brows and the worry line creasing her forehead.

"Hey, Tohru?" he paused in his step, forcing her to as well, and bent down a bit to get a better look at her, eyes catching hers. "What's wrong?"

"Eh?" she yelped, realization hitting her and once she noticed the closeness of their faces, she turned her head to the right, away from Kyo, unconsciously attempting to hide her blush. "N-Nothing!"

Kyo's lips pursed at her reaction, lids lowered halfway as his expression held a bit of insult as well as suspicion. He huffed, lazily drawling out his words as he stood straight, fingers intertwining with hers as he tightened his hold on her hand ever to slightly. "Well, I guess we don't need to go home," he proclaimed loudly. "We can just stay right here. Since nothing is wrong. We'll just stay put and stand here."

"E-Eh?" Tohru's attention quickly fixated on Kyo. "W-What?"

His eyes turned to her, his expression and tone not changing, "What, you don't like it here?"

"Uh!" Tohru shook her head. "It-It's not that I don't like it! I-I just-! W-We really need to get home. R-Right?"

"Then," he turned his head to look at her completely, now seeming bored, despite the tiny flush of his cheeks, "tell me what's wrong. Or, I won't let you leave." _Because that doesn't make me sound like a total ass…_ Kyo berated himself in his head, but he knew that Tohru knew that he was just concerned about her. Somehow, she always knew…

A look of defeat conquered the girl's face. She sighed, shoulders and head dropping in shame, "I-I'm sorry, Kyo-kun."

Like a switch, Kyo's face became warm and a gentle smile stole away his expression as he let his head fall a sliver, placing his forehead atop her skull. Tohru stiffened at the contact. Both of their hearts raced. Neither knew of the other's condition. "Tohru," he murmured, "you don't have to be sorry. Just tell me what's wrong."

The girl remained silent. What should she say? Well…perhaps the truth… "I…I…was being selfish," she mumbled, though her voice was a bit higher than usual, like she was trying to hold back a cry.

Kyo, though, couldn't hold back a snort of a laugh, "How so?"

"I…" Tohru turned her head, Kyo removing his brow and meeting her dark, yet sparkling eyes that seemed so apologetic, it almost made his heart ache, if it weren't for the fact that he found it so beautiful that it made his hear take on a speed twice of what it was before. "I was wondering what it would feel like…to be monopolized."

"H-Huh?" Kyo's heart almost stopped, but it only skipped once, twice, however many times…maybe it just paused for a second? "A-Are you saying that…you want to be monopolized?"

"Er…no…I-I was just…" though she didn't turn away from him, her eyes shifted to the ground. "Does Kyo-kun…not like to be monopolized?"

"Hm?" the cat paused, blinked and looked up to the sky in thought. "Well…" he regained his earlier soft smile. "I guess it depends on who wants to monopolize me."

Surprisingly, Tohru's interest was piqued more than she would have thought, even for herself, and her eyes shot up to see him, "How does it…depend?"

Kyo shrugged, "I guess I don't really like it. I don't want to be but…I guess I could allow that privilege to one person."

Tohru felt a throb in her chest. She turned her attention to the road once more, "So, you don't mind being monopolized by Kiri-kun?"

An orange brow rose, "Hm? Well, it's a pain in the ass because she doesn't know that she's crossing the line here and there. Though, she wasn't the one I was talking about."

The brunette became befuddled by that declaration. She once again gazed at Kyo. She wanted to ask what he _was_ talking about, but her voice wouldn't let her. She changed her question, "Does Kyo-kun…want to monopolize someone?"

Kyo puffed out a short laugh, mumbling, "Everyday."

Though, he didn't mean for her to, Tohru heard it, barely. "Kiri-kun?"

The teen flinched, frowning slightly at the brunette, "W-Would you stop that? I have more than just Kiri on my mind you know!"

Tohru, however, only responded with a look of shock on her face. She remained silent and Kyo, ever so slowly becoming uneasy under her scrutiny, shoved his free hand in his pant pocket and turned his attention to the empty left, "What?" He couldn't fight the embarrassing pink in his facial features.

"K-Kyo-kun.." her voice was tiny, quiet, and even shaky. Kyo could feel her hand trembling within his and his attention snapped back to her, eyes widening at the expression on her face. It wasn't really any different, despite her eyes holding unshed tears. She almost seemed completely vacant, and Kyo could stand it. "Kyo-kun, do you…have feelings for someone?"

* * *

**To Be Continued! Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	25. Clowns

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Kyo stared. Silent. Wide-eyed. Mouth agape. And, cheeks burning. What was he supposed to say to that? He did have feelings for someone, but… What if she asked who it was? Would he be capable of not telling her it was her? What if he lost it and it all accidentally slipped out? If it did, what was he supposed to do then? He couldn't…She wouldn't return his feelings…What was he supposed to do if she turned away from him for good? He mentally shook his head and found himself unable to move from those dark round teary orbs that sparkled, blinding him in guilt and beauty.

"Well…I…" he choked out. However, his worries were whisked away by one single voice, and in their stead, new worries rose.

"Kyo-kun~!"

The cat flinched, stiffening. Why? Why, of all times, now? He looked down the road, as well as Tohru, to see Kagura happily skipping over towards them.

"You-!"

"Ah, Kyo-kun~! I missed you~!" Kagura ran, smacking into the teen and enveloping in him a large embrace. He made a face but said nothing. "Kiri-kun said that you were back here! I'm so glad she was right!"

"Then, why don't you go see her?" Kyo groaned.

"Eh? Why would I do that?"

"You were the one who was all happy that she came back in the first place!"

"We were all happy!" Kagura huffed. "Besides, you know she and I don't get along very well, that we never did."

"Oh?" Tohru piped up, brows raised in wonder.

It was then that Kagura just noticed Tohru's presence. She smiled and nodded, "It's because we just both really love Kyo-kun!"

"Would you stop it?" Kyo glowered, pulling himself away from Kagura's person and taking a few steps back. "Don't say pointless things."

"But, it's true!"

With a rough sigh, Kyo took Tohru's hand and started to drag her away, "Kagura, why don't you go home, or bother Kiri?"

"B-But, Kyo-kun!" the boar rushed after, walking on the other side of the cat with tearful eyes. "Why can't we be together?"

"Because I said so," Kyo puffed. "Besides, I have things to do today and I can't be distracted by you."

Kagura stopped in her tracks, a scowl on her lips as she crossed her arms, her comeback sounding irritated and bitter as she said, "You seemed pretty distracted by Tohru-kun, just a second ago."

The orange-haired teen froze, bristling at the comment before he swung around to glare at Kagura, "What the hell? What is your problem?"

"You shouldn't pick favorites, Kyo-kun!"

"I'm not picking favorites! I'm-!"

"Nii-san~!" there was a whine behind him, and Kyo just wanted to punch a wall, literally. He looked back around, almost unwillingly with a grimace. Kiri stood behind him with a smile, "You shouldn't argue so loudly out in public, you know? It's unseemly."

"Yeah?" the older cat drawled. "And, what do you know about being unseemly?"

"You do it a lot, so I'm rather familiar with it," she teased.

Kyo sighed, running the palm of his hand down his face, exasperated, "Kiri, just…go away. Take Kagura with you."

"I'm only gonna end up taking her home, Nii-san."

"Well, then…! Go take her to a movie or something!"

At this, Kiri laughed, "How silly, Nii-san! Like I'd ever do that!"

Kagura laughed as well, "Honestly, it's cute that you want us to get along!"

"Ugh, I don't give a damn whether or not you two get along!"

"Ah! Ah!" Kiri tutted, tapping her brother on the forehead with a grin. "How about we just all get back to the house and relax for a bit?"

As much as Kyo wanted to protest, he only stood there, gritting his teeth. How was it decided so that his good day would end in such a tragedy?

* * *

"Oh, Kagura's here," Yuki noted as he walked into the house. Everyone of the normal household, including the guest, were sit at the dining table where Tohru had just finished making dinner: Champuru.

"Really?" the rat hummed, sitting down between Kiri and Kagura as Tohru set out the plates. "I've never had it."

"Neither have I," Tohru laughed. "I heard a classmate talk about it, and well…I thought maybe I'd give it a try."

"Isn't it an Okinawan recipe?" Shigure queried.

"Yup," Kiri answered in place of Tohru with a nod, then smirked as a plate was set beside her brother. She leaned down, feigning to inspect it as she gasped, "Nii-san! There're leeks in your champuru!"

"Huh?" the young male cat glanced at his plate, then scrutinized it, however…

"Eh?" Tohru gasped, falling to her knees beside Kyo to look into it. "I was sure I didn't use leeks in this!"

"Wha?" Kyo sat up, orange brow raised, then he sighed and frowned at his sister. "Kiri, take it back."

"Take what back?"

"What you said. There aren't any leeks in here."

"So?"

Tohru sat up, confused, though relieved.

"So? What so? You scared Tohru. Apologize."

Kiri shrugged, "She's the one who made it, so she's only foolish in believing me."

"Kiri!"

"No, it's okay, Kyo-kun," Tohru let out a nervous giggle with a matching smile. "She's right, I was being silly. I should have known."

There was a scowl settling on Kyo's face, but he only nodded. He's listen, if that's what Tohru wanted.

"So, are you going to be spending the night, Kagura?" Yuki asked.

"I thought about it," the boar hummed in thought. "I'm not against it."

"We have to leave early tomorrow morning," Kyo stated. "So, I suggest you don't."

"Why are you going out early?"

"I need to stop by Shishou's to pick up something he replied.

"Then, I'll go with you!"

"No, Kagura," Kyo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's really not necessary."

"Why not?"

"I just need to go get something and that's it. I'll be leaving real early tomorrow."

"What do you need to go get?" Kiri asked.

"None of your business."

"Well, I haven't stayed over on my own in a while, so I don't see the harm in that," Kagura sighed happily with a smile.

"You can sleep with Tohru," the female cat indicated. "I'll sleep with Nii-san."

"Why the split?"

"Oh, I just don't trust you. You might sneak out and try to sneak into Nii-san's bed," there was a twitch in Kiri's smile as her words sounded like venom.

"Ah, then how about I just go ahead and sleep with him to start with?"

"Try it and you'll find your ass on the streat!"

"Girls!" Shigure slammed his hand down flat atop the table, he glowered. "This is not how young ladies should behave! And, the lovely food that Tohru-kun had made us will get cold if we just keep bickering! So, we'll settle it all out after dinner, all right?"

There was silence, though soon followed by hesitant bobs of the two girls' heads as they glared at each other. The rest of the meal was spent in complete and utter silence. Until…

"Yuki-kun, what kept you out so late?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...! **

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**


	26. Concerning Kyo

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

"I wonder what Yu-chan was up to today," Kiri hummed as she pounced onto her brother's bed, dressed in a large over-sized t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting boxers. There was a bit of a smile on her face as Kyo was changing from his day clothes to something more comfortable. "Nn, Nii-san, I thought you just slept in your regular clothes?"

"I usually do," the male cat replied. "Sometimes I don't and I want something more comfortable. It depends on my mood and how tired I am." He turned around, poking his head out from a new shirt wrestling an arm through a sleeve. "Besides, who really gives a damn about what that mouse had been up to?"

"I care. I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kyo smirked, now fixing his shirt properly before ruffling his sister's hair.

"Good thing I'm not a biological cat, huh?" she winced slightly before giving a giggle, Kyo sitting beside her on the bed and she wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned into his side. "Ne, Nii-san?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…really want to monopolize Tohru so badly?"

Kyo was silent, his eyes dead-center of the floor, "Kiri, there's no question about that. But…I guess that's the 'monster' part of me, isn't it?"

"Wanting to monopolize someone doesn't make you a monster, Nii-san," she replied. "It's monopolizing them to the point of holding them captive that makes one a monster. And, that's what Akito is best at."

"Kiri…"

The younger cat shook her head, releasing her brother and turning, falling back so that her head hit the pillow and she closed her eyes, curling onto her side. Kyo glanced at her, her feet pressing against his thigh and he sighed. He shifted on the bed, crawling over his sister to land on the other side of her, making her bounce a little on her side and she laughed. "You're fat," she snickered.

"I'm not fat," Kyo looked over to her. "I'm just heavier than you."

"Fat."

"You're an idiot," he snorted, resting his head, on his side facing opposite of his twin.

Kiri said nothing in response, instead she slipped a hand behind her reaching back to grab her brother's hand. Kyo flinched slightly, but allowed his hand to be moved a bit behind himself, stuck in the middle between them and fingers entangled, the tinier hand shaking within his and he couldn't help but think of how similar it was to the way Tohru's hand trembled earlier that day. Kiri didn't want to lose her brother, as much as she treated him…well…not in the best way…but, perhaps…Tohru didn't want to lose Kyo either?

* * *

"Kagura-san, are you sure you don't want to sleep on my bed?" Tohru inquired as she sat down, Kagura on the floor setting up a spare sleeping bag usually meant for Tohru's friends for when they decided to spend the night.

"I know you have plenty of room up there, Tohru, but I just feel like sleeping down here tonight is all. I hope you don't take any offense to that." The boar gave a sigh, finally down and sat upon the middle in her nightwear, Tohru in her pajamas as well, making eye-contact with the older female

The younger brunette shook her head, "No, no, no offense. I understand."

Kagura's attention turned to the door, "I wonder what the two of them are doing right now…"

Tohru's eyes followed the trail, figuring that Kagura was meaning Kyo and Kiri, "I would believe them to be sleeping."

The boar shrugged, "I guess. You know…" Kagura looked up at the princess of the house, seeming a little…annoyed. "Kiri, she…she doesn't treat Kyo-kun too well."

"Eh? Kiri-kun loves Kyo-kun," Tohru rose her brows. "Kagura-san…"

"Tohru, could you…keep a secret…?" The young woman nodded and Kagura smiled, "And, if I ask you a question…could you be honest? None of that 'polite' stuff, but…complete and utter honesty?"

"Ah…" Tohru's brows furrowed. "I…can try…"

"Can you tell me, honestly, does Kiri ever…treat you like you're below her?"

Honda Tohru…froze. She wasn't one for gossip, no, and she never wanted to "talk behind someone's back", ever. Though, there was a bit of concern in Kagura's eyes, one that she was both very familiar, as well as unfamiliar, with. "Kiri-kun…" Tohru started, hands clutching to her knees as the very incident that happened in the hospital came to mind. "I've had…a confrontation once with Kiri-kun, concerning Kyo-kun."

"She says hurtful things, doesn't she?"

Heart beginning to race, Tohru's ears became sensitive, a feeling of guilt settling into her stomach. _This is…wrong…isn't it?_ "She doesn't get along with Akito-san, does she?" Tohru asked.

"It's because they are too alike," Kagura answered. "They say cruel words to defend themselves and neither are against using violence to solve their problems. Kiri is like Akito in every shape and form."

"Er…Kagura-san…why is that…we are talking about Kiri-kun?"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Well…a little, yes…" Tohru's eyes fell to her lap, brows knitted together uneasily. "She's Kyo-kun's beloved sister and…"

"It's because of that that she gets away with so much concerning him. He lets himself get pushed around by her and does nothing to defend himself. He always rolls over for her."

"Kagura-san…"

The boar inhaled deeply, face becoming red with every sentence as she refrained from raising her voice. "Tohru, the reason why I wanted to talk to you about Kiri is because…well…I believe I'm the only one who sees how…twisted she can truly be. Everyone else praises her, and though they know that she's far from perfect, they treat her like she is, especially Hatori. I don't understand it. Perhaps…I'm a little jealous that Kyo-kun puts her on a pedestal as much as the other's but I know that she's equally cruel as Akito can be, and that's something that no one will deny; Akito. I thought that, perhaps since you also care for Kyo-kun…"

"I…" Tohru's voice caught in her throat, cheeks burning.

"Tohru, please, be honest, hasn't Kiri said something to you once or twice that made your blood boil? That you just want to…slap her…?"

"I did," it slipped, hurriedly out of Tohru's nervous lips. "I did…raise my hand to her…once…"

Kagura's eyes widened, "Tohru…you…really did…?"

The younger brunette nodded, "The words she was speaking were just so…hateful…and she…about Kyo-kun…I couldn't, I should've but I just couldn't hold it in."

"No, no, Tohru," Kagura leaned forward to get a better look, eye contact with the high schooler. "You shouldn't feel sorry. Things like that, you don't need to be sorry for." Tohru shook her head, inhaling deeply to calm herself before her eyes met the boar's, Kagura unknowing of what else could be said before she gave a sigh. "How about we go to sleep now? And, we won't have any bad feelings in the morning, right?"

"Ah, yes," there was a slight smile on Tohru's lips, and Kagura returned it sitting back and once more situating her sleeping bag.

"When you see Kiri tomorrow morning, just forget about tonight. Don't feel any sense of apology towards her. She doesn't need it."

Silent, feeling tense, Tohru lifted her comforter and sheets, slipping her legs in just as Kagura zipped up the bag around her, keeping her borrowed pillow close. The outside, as she was starting to feel once more, reached over to her desk and flicked her switch, creating a vast darkness that enveloped her and the other young woman. She laid deep in her bed, her best to relax, and her eyes were fixated on the ceiling. In her ears, she could hear the thudding of her heart, and her thoughts slipped to Kyo and how he was right now. If he was here during this conversation…how would he have felt and what would he have said?

Tohru just…didn't know…

* * *

**To Be Continued...! **

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Next Chapter 4/2/13  
**


	27. Books

**I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** but I do own Sohma Kiri!**

**Thank you all for supporting me. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

That morning, Kagura slipped out early before any of the young high-schoolers stirred. It was strange, and there was an odd silence that morning at the table during breakfast. Even Kyo was a little perturbed about Kagura's disappearance. When he mentioned it to Kiri, the young cat only shrugged, claiming ignorance as to why the older woman left. When Kyo asked her once more is she was sure, Kiri snapped, feeling insulted and was the first to leave for the day.

"Will she be all right?" Tohru's voice was soft as she inquired about the cursed female.

Kyo was at the door, sitting down as he put on his shoes. He looked over his shoulder to see the brunette standing there, seeming a bit worried and nervous. He sighed, turning back to his chore and tying the last shoes in place. "Kiri will be fine. You should be getting used to her antics by now," he murmured.

"Ah, yes, perhaps I shoulder be…" Tohru laughed to herself in a foolish manner. "But…"

Kyo's ears perked, but he didn't face her. "But, what?"

For a moment, Tohru was silent, and still Kyo refused to face her, but a cold chill was running up and down his spine, taunting him. "…but, when she becomes upset like this morning…" she paused, and Kyo's jaw tightened. "…you also…seem a bit upset by it."

Kyo felt his shoulders grow rigid, "She's my sister. Of course I'm upset when she's upset. But, I'm used to her fits and it's not really a big deal." A soft sigh reached his ears, and he felt his heart skip. He looked once more back at the young woman who was smiling softly at him. He released an awkward cough, cheeks gaining a red tint as he stood, turning completely to face her. "I'll be heading out to Shishou's place then," he half-announced. "I was planning to head over alone, but if you have nothing better to do today, do you think you'd want to come and say 'hello'?"

"I'd love to," Tohru's smile grew but she shook her head. "But, I've been slacking a bit on the chores with all of the hullabaloo. So, give Shishou-san my greetings."

"All right, I'll do that," the young orange haired male returned the smile a fraction. "I won't be gone long. If you still have some stuff to do, I'll lend a hand when I get back."

"Oh, you don't have to!"

Again, he shrugged, "I want to."

Looking at his eyes, Tohru felt her own cheeks flush red. Her own chest felt a strange pressure that seemed to be occurring more than she wanted, and she nodded her head, beaming a bright smile, "All right then. Thank you, Kyo-kun."

"Don't thank me just yet," he smirked, taking a step back, and just before he opened the front door, he gave a small wave, which was quickly returned along with a farewell.

* * *

"And…what are _you two_ doing here?"

To his surprise, when Kyo entered his former home, at the table sat Hatsuharu and young Kisa, along with Sohma Kazuma. Kisa was as skittish as usual when facing with Kyo, Hatsuharu just as indifferent. Kazuma rose from his seat, opening his arms with a smile on his face as he walked up to his adoptive son, wrapping an arm around his rigid shoulder.

"Now, Kyo, I'm sure that's no way to greet the family that waited for you," the martial artist laughed. "They came especially because they learned that you were going to visit me."

"I doubt it," the cat grumbled.

"Don't doubt too much," Hatsuharu eyed the older teen, not moving from his spot. "I did come by because I heard from Kagura that you were going to be visiting. I thought that I'd live through some nostalgia."

Crossing his arms, Kyo huffed a sigh, "All right then, you pain in the ass, then why is Kisa here?"

"Well…"

The young girl popped up, hands clutched to her chest, "I heard that Onee-chan might be visiting with you."

The cat wanted to bite back as to why it had to be now of all times that Kisa would come, but knowing how the tigress was, he held it in the best he could and shook his head. "I tried to get her to come, but she's busy with the housework right now," he stated simply.

Eyes falling and brows knitting together nervously, the young female's voice trembled, "R-Right. I see. Of course, that's why she's not here." She slowly slunk back into her seat, and Kyo stood there, grimacing inwardly.

"Look, if you want, you can come back with me and help her out with the chores."

"Kyo," Hatsuharu looked to his cousin, "what rude behavior to ask a young girl like Kisa to do your housework."

Kyo bristled, "Dumbass! I'm going to be doing it, too!"

Ears perking up at the offer, Kisa sat upright, beaming with flushed cheeks, "Y-Yes! I'd love to! I-If that's okay."

"Of course, I wouldn't offer it, otherwise."

"You know, that sounds like a great idea," the ox hummed. "How about I go, too?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, you're a pain in the ass!"

Blank eyes, Haru turned to Kazuma, "How about it? We should all just show up at Sensei's place with Kyo."

"Ah," the martial arts teacher laughed. "I'd love to come for a visit, but I have a few private lessons today that need to be taken care of. I can't stray from the dojo today."

"Bummer…"

Kyo sighed, shoulders starting to feel heavy, "Shishou, just…I need the book."

"Yes, yes," the older male gave a firm pat to his son's back, leading him to his own private quarters. His eyes fell on Hatsuharu who looked as though he was about to get up to join them, "Stay, Haru. We'll be back shortly."

Raising a brow, Haru did as he was told, turning to Kisa and mumbling something that had the girl's cheeks gaining a dark red. Kyo rolled his eyes, but once they were alone in his master and father's room, he heaved another sigh, of relief, before being commanded to sit on the futon that was laid out. Kazuma went to his bookshelf, finger gliding over the spines until he found a dark maroon one, thick with a fabric-like cover. He pulled it out, opened it, and thumbed through it as he quietly asked, "So, is there a reason your sister hasn't shown up?"

Feeling his shoulders stiffen, Kyo rubbed the back of his neck with a groan, "Kiri's…upset with me…"

"Really?"

An orange brow twitched at the nonchalant tone his father was giving him. "Kagura spent the night and left without so much as a word. I thought maybe Kiri might have said something to her so I asked her."

"And, she felt insulted and dashed away from you?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Book snapping shut and causing the teen to jump with slight nerves, Kazuma smiled softly as he walked over, handing the object out, a light in his eyes that had Kyo puzzled. "Here, take it."

Slowly, the young cat did as told. His eyes scanned the cover, and the light that he saw in his father's eyes appeared in his own, unbeknownst to himself. "Shishou, are you sure about this…?"

"It's fine," he nodded. "I've sent out for a copy to be made. I'd prefer to keep the original myself, but I'm afraid the copy won't arrive in-time."

"I'm sure she'll return this as soon as possible," Kyo tried to crack a smile as he rose to his feet, the futon shifting from the action. "Then, we can just exchange it. I mean, something like this should stay home."

"Kyo," a strong hand placed itself on the young man's shoulder, and if either was more attentive at that moment, it would have been apparent that the hand was trembling. "Kyo," the hand slipped up to rest against the cat's cheek. "You have to prepare yourself. She…may not be coming back this time."

Gently slapping his father's hand away, Kyo stepped aside, keeping the book close to his waist. "Of course she will, there's no reason for her not to."

"Kyo-"

"She's got you, she's got…that damn Hatori…she's got the rabbit and Kisa and…she's got me…"

Releasing a sigh, Kazuma wrapped an arm about the young man's shoulders, holding him tight. "Kyo, I'll come visit soon, all right? Or, better yet, the three of us can go out and get a bite to eat."

"Shishou…" dark eyes were unsure as they slipped to the older man, and in response his hair was ruffled.

"We'll make this work, and we'll get through it."

* * *

**To Be Continued...! **

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late with the chapter, but at least I got it within the same month! Things have been a bit difficult lately, so I've had little energy to imagine anything and write. I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update, but I'll try not to make you guys wait too long.**


End file.
